Ganstas' Eyes
by Na'Janay
Summary: A New dawn. Tomorrow Is Not Promised but We Survived Today New Chap 25 BV AU!
1. Tomorrow is not Promised

**_Ganstas' Eyes_**

Disclaimer- I don't own DB/Z/GT (sorry) reminiscence

Chapter One: Tomorrow Is Not Promise.

She walked down the street. This particular street...she didn't know why she was walking, but she walked all the way to the corner. She saw a figure across the street, and she swore it was a man. She walked towards it and all cars seen to avoid hitting her. Walking closer to this mysterious man that caught her attention someone suddenly called her name. The man she so desperately wanted to see disappeared. Someone called her name again and the figure stood in front of her. They looked into each other eyes, for what seemed to be forever. Slowly a black car came of nowhere, and his intense stare stopped.

Bulma Briefs had this dream almost every time she dreamt.

"Could I have a different dream that's all I ask of you?" She said to the bible on her nightstand.

"2:03, it's early. Today I'll be in a site and I hope that I live later on to tell about it." She laid in her thoughts and fell asleep again.

Later that day

"Bulma, Dear wakey, wakey. It's 10:45 honey…" Her mother calmly knocked from outside her door with Bulma's washed clothes in hand.

"But I don't want to..." She replied tussling in her sheets.

"But it's a Saturday Bulma." She said stepping into Bulma's room; she threw the basket of clothes close to Bulma's large bed. The bed sparkled with blue satin sheets against the sun. Her Bed was close to the window that was framed in a set of French doors with blue curtains draping on the border.

"I just want to sleep." She said burring her head in her pillow.

"And…" Her mother continued her sentence as if Bulma hadn't even said anything. "…you can hang around with your friends, walk around town, do things that most 17 year olds do. Stay out your father's lab it's a Saturday." She said hugging Bulma in her bedding.

"Mom we are not a normal family. I have friends, and I plan on going out with them this afternoon." Bulma said in a matter of fact way.

"Okay have fun then and don't kill anyone." She joked kind of knowing what has been going on. "Just kidding kitten."

"Mom!" Bulma exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding, Honey and plus my little baby doesn't hang around that type of crowd."

'Only if you knew, Mom.' She said in her head.

"Well I'm cooking breakfast so get downstairs after you wash up."

"Okay Ma "Mrs. Briefs pranced out of Bulma's room to cook.

"If she only knew." She mumbled.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed dragging her feet at a slow pace. She took her shower and dried off. She took a moment to adore her curly blue locks. Very few had blue hair. She did this everyday since the accident. You'll never know when your last day might come.

She looked at the colors of her outfit carefully, not to pick any colors that might get her killed. The colors she need were black and red. Colors she needed to avoid were green, blue, pink, and white. Some of these colors she'd normally wear out. Now her life would be different. She'd spend all her Saturdays with "friends". And pray everyday that she didn't see Bardock all to soon.

"Mom I'm out, see you later." Bulma said leaving for the door.

"B-Hon' no breakfast." Her mother was holding the skillet in her hand equipped with an apron and oven mitten. She seemed disappointed that Bulma did not stay

"No Mom, see you. Oh yeah...love ya." Bulma slammed the cherry wood door and made her way to see her friends.

End Chapter One: Tomorrow is not Promised.

So ya Like it, or ya don't please tell me what you think because your opinion matters...well to me it does. This time I'm so totally committed. Big THANKS to those that review for the Other child. Thank You! This journey with me you will not be disappointed with all the twist and turns, Deception, lies some love, guns, AND More. 2/19/2005

REVIEW


	2. Death On My Hands

Chapter Two: Death on my hands.

"Hey "B", Get your crazy tail over here" Her friend Tien said. She ran across the street to him.

"Hey Tien what's happening." She said while trying to look for the crowds that were suppose to be there already.

"Well West Side and Ashes are being the little punks that they are. They are 15 minutes late."

"What about Mid-Cytez."

"Out playing follow the leader. For some reason we had a site last night. Somebody had dropped some grass in the bushes the cops are questioning Krillen. And from us Krillen got hit. We ran him to the hospital; they say that he's okay." Bulma looked confused in Tien explanation.

"What? You have to take in consideration that I'm new here Buster." She yelled at him.

"You're going to make me say it out loud. They said some chick from Ashes."

"Oh...I forgot who leads Ashes." Tien stood there and stared at her blankly.

"We are in public. 18 will probably tell you again, because I'm not going to do it on this corner."

"Corner." Her dream from last night dawned on her again.

"Yeah on this and any other corner."

"Hey there's Goku." Bulma said.

"How's it going Guys." He always had that cheerful grin on his face. This grin was like I have a secret that the world doesn't know.

"Nothing is up Goku Where just waiting." Tien answered.

"For what! To die, this nonsense needs to stop." Goku scolded.

"Why are you doing anything to stop it? Plus not a few months this was your life so how could you call this nonsense." Tien shot back.

"Because I'm watching from the outside now." Goku said softly.

"Stop ya' babbling, if you guys are trying to spring on Ashes, they'll hear you a mile away." The mysterious woman said.

"18 why is everyone late." Tien exclaimed

"Maybe because they can hear you three arguing. We're late because of traffic and people saying they going to be here and they aren't here." There were only a handful of people with her.

"Goku just like old times are you joining us today."

"You must think I want an early death wish 18. My father died by West Side's hands, while he defended you all."

"Goku, you remember it was his choice." 18 responded with attitude.

"18 do you know how close that bullet came to hitting you. You ungrateful..." Goku didn't get to finish his sentence because of 18's 9mm to his face.

"Goku don't even finish your sentence. I'm very grateful that I stand in front of you this very day."

"18 you know me as well as anyone else I'd never call any woman out there name even if they do deserved it. Word around says that Krillen got hit last night."

"Tha...that's none of your business." 18 said that and ran in behind a building behind them.

"Goku." Bulma said then she fan after 18.

"18, 18." Bulma yelled down the ally she turned.

"Go Bulma." 18 was sitting next to the garbage can.

"18 what happened talk to me"

"Sometimes I'm so into it I forget, I forget where I am. Yeah Krillen got shot because of me. Just like Bardock. I'm always getting saved not once have I ever been shot Bulma, not once."

"Your the leader of Mid-Cytez so you will always have people to protect you and if they turn on you, you'll always have me"

"This might be your first site. If I don't make any it in a site I want either you or 17 a leader no one else. I'll let 17 know too." Bulma helped 18 up from her sitting position.

"Take this" 18 handed her a 9mm

"I have to protect the ones under me it's my job as a leader to. Not the other way around. Bulma."

"Yeah."

"I don't want to make this your first site, not this one. You should go far away from here meet me at the "Garage." Okay. Don't let them see you." 18 warned.

"Who?" Bulma asked obliviously.

"Us I don't want them to think you flew out. I don't want you on this site because; someone that has known you for almost forever and they die because of you. Someone's death on your hands is not pretty. If someone were to shot at me today you would step in front of that bullet. So enjoy your day I'm not dieing anytime soon. Meet me at 6:00." 18's eyes sparkled even in this dim daylight.

"Okay." Bulma said understanding 18's logic. She walked away from 18, as 18 walked to Mid-Cytez. They both didn't look back. Bulma pulled a small capsule out her pocket and launched it home.

End Chapter Two: Death On My Hands.

Like it, hate it. I can't read ya'll mind's so you tell me what's up. Yes this is a B/V fic the relationship is going to build up just let me flow. The next chapters will hopefully come on Monday if I type fast enough.

Next Chapter

-Meeting Ashes is Mid-Cytez tears

-Bardock's Eyes

Cya then ; )Disclaimer- yeah , yeah, I don't own DbZ but meet me at a site I WILL OWN IT!

(sike)


	3. Meeting Ashes Is MidCytez Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball Empire, I'm just a hopeless fan waiting for DBAF. It does exist people.

Chapter Three: Meeting Ashes Is Mid-Cytez Tears.

"Where is Bulma?" 17 asked his sister noticing the obvious.

"Home I didn't want her here." 18 responded.

"Why!" Tien shot a glare at her.

"Are you questioning me 'T' if so please tell me so you can leave, but not the way she left?" She said in a threatening tone.

"No I was just stating what everyone else might be thinking."

"Was anyone thinking the same thought he was thing, if so let yourselves be known."

"No." Everybody else said in unison.

"So then you're not on the same page as everyone else."

Tien looked at the gang for support but they sided with 18 like always. Tien jumped in the bandwagon too. "Yeah I am..."

"Well if you are do what everyone else does and SHUT UP!" 18 yelled extremly annoyed with Tien.

"18 calm down." 17 said.

"It looks like West Side and Ashes don't like shooting without consequences. Come on." 18 said then Mid-Cytez started to walk away.

"Where are you going, afraid of us that much." A man said leaning on the brick building with a whole gang of people.

"No we thought no one was coming after that whoppin' happened to ya'll toddlers yesterday." 18 said sounding satisfied.

"Whoppin', Children you got the wrong side. Your partners over there got whopped, No one over here got shot, Blondie."

"Well Vegeta, I don't see the fake copy cat beach blonde slut today. Where is she? I surly hope that cut on her left cheek ruins the rest of her face." 18 were now in Vegeta's face.

"Did Baldly lose to much blood, that's why he couldn't make it today" Vegeta shot back at her.

"That's it!" 18 shouted, while shoving Vegeta's body into the brick. She brought out he knife and swung at him and missed. She fell onto the ground in tears.

"Ah the little Blonde child has a soft spot, you shouldn't let anyone know about it. It will be your downfall." Vegeta said while walking towards her and he raised her up by her throat.

She struggled to break free from his meaning fingers that gripped tighter and tighter, just as she thought she had taken her last breath, the fingers around neck loosen. She felt the oxygen pass through her body.

"Next time child watch your tongue. Your enemy does not lie within us but West Side."

He said looking down at her.

"We will and always will be enemies all three of us."

"If you wish, I tried to lower myself by joining with you but you throw it back at my face I'm hurt. West Side would fall to her knees. And this city would be ours."

"I'm not feeling that Vegeta, only one out the Big Three. Only one.

"Vegeta we can't stand here forever just give the broad what she deserves." The man with the longer hair blurted out.

"Pipe down Yamcha." Vegeta said with a death glare.

"You lack in leadership skills. Don't talk about my downfall if you can't handle your own." She said still kneeling on the ground.

"A leader never bows down to anyone and here you are kneeling to my feet. It seemed a few minutes ago you had leadership problems yourself. I don't have a downfall. Nappa tell her, I'm sick of her pitiful presents." With that Vegeta turned on his heels and went away from the site.

"Okay Missy don't you dare show your face at another site, if you do your dead. if you want to redeem yourself you'll have to fight me." Nappa cracked his knuckles.

"Why can't Vegeta finish me off, isn't he man enough to do it himself." She said with what little fight she had in her left.

Nappa reached down to grab her.

"Don't lay a finger on her." Her twin yelled stepping in for her.

"You know the rules boy, no butting in one on one fights don't be retarded."

"The rules state, for two of the same rank to fight each other. I'm her right hand as you are Vegeta's right hand. Am I correct? So."

"Boy you will get out of my way I will fight her." Nappa said pointing to 18.

"YOU WILL FIGHT ME GOT THAT!" 17 said with anger.

End Chapter Three:Meeting Ashes Is Mid-Cytez Tears. 

Thank You Zicke my first reviewer, I hope you enjoy this one to.

I'm going into the past next chapter so you will know what exactly happed to Bardock

Next Chapter

Bardock's Eyes

LOVE YA'LL


	4. Bardock's Eyes

Disclaimer- WHAAT I know I don't own it ;( but it would be nice.

Chapter Four: Bardock's Eyes

Meanwhile

Bulma was at home wondering if 18 were okay. She and 18 have been friends for about 8 years. Bulma didn't know about 18 gang activities until a few months ago. She was officially in once they knew that 18 and she were cool. Some people didn't like how she got in so quick, when it took them weeks of loyal acts.

She stood in the shadows and watched them fight. The words exchanged back and forth. The thing that really made her think about life was the event that changed the streets for ever, three months ago Bardock the founder of Mid-Cytez was shot and killed.

"Right before my eyes, he was right there to catch it." Bulma said while lying in her bed.

'On of the first sites I've ever seen.' She thought to herself. Bulma pressed the button on her alarm clock then set to 5:30. Sleep crept upon her body, and soon the memories that happened on that day entered her dreams.

"Yo, 18 I think that's enough." Krillen said while fighting back the people from West Side.

"No it's not, Krillen." She said while fighting them off also.

"Yeah it is 18, now let's get going." Bardock said while grabbing 18's arm. 18, 17, and Bardock lead Mid-Cytez that day. Bardock gave up being the head of Mid-Cytez and gave the title to 18 a year ago. He was respected around the streets even among West Side and Ashes.

He couldn't give up sometime he started; he couldn't so even after giving 18 the title Bardock was still involved with street activities.

"I'm not stopping." She snatched her arm back.

"18, Raveness is around the corner. She'll slaughter us all. So leave them and come on." Krillen pleaded with his eyes. 18 caved in.

"Unit 1 down Main Street with me. 3 2 your with 17, on his lead got that."18 commanded. Unit 1 parted from the group. I saw the one that they called Raveness that is the day I saw a fearsome beast. I saw why they called her Raveness her hair was completely black. They always said never to fear death but fear Raveness. Raveness and her father came down the alleyway with crowds of people. It was ridiculous how much she stood out from West Side. She wore something that seems to be a kimono. The kimono she wore was a vivid orange with blood red flowers. Even her father wore the gangs color which was a pink shirt and black pants.

They marched down the street and destroyed our defenses. She picked them off left and right. I watched helplessly in from my bedroom window. Sirens sounded streets away.

I screamed my head off, when I saw that one single bullet that came to take the life of my best-friend. I was seeing our lives together flash by. How can this tiny thing take a life so strong? My heart off beat, what was going on? It crashed though the sound barriers. He had only moments to act. Just when I thought I was going to lose my best friend. A man so selfless to show how committed he was, cowardly he left this world his 2 sons. 18 weren't paying enough attention to her surroundings. I wanted so helplessly to jump out my window and stop it. Suddenly my heart jumped out of my chest when Bardock jumped in the way of the bullet. It went straight through him and he fell on his knees and looked to the sky. His eyes seemed to be alive only at that time. For the three months I been at all the meetings, parties, sites Bardock's eyes, his eyes only seemed to be alive once. Everyone that was fighting and shooting stop. 18 looked down at her mentor in tears and walked away from the site.

"5-0." Raveness screamed. The sirens got closer and everyone from West Side ran, Goku stayed by his father's side. His eyes filled with life. Bardock's closed his eyes.

There I was on the familiar corner. There the eyes of a man locked upon mine. The car passed by and then...the alarm.

"5:30 already." Bulma screamed in her pillow.

"Bulma Hon'. I didn't think you'd be home now. It's early even for you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah Dad."

''Well I just wanted to know if you're free tonight." Her father asked.

"Yeah at 6 I'm going to the garage with 18."

"What about Friday."

"Friday...no, I don't think I do." She said searching if she did or not.

"How long will she have you?"

"Well we're going around town to have some pizza, watch movies. The usual." She said lying through her teeth.

"Bulma I'm going to have a conference this whole week. So Friday is on."

"You bet." She said smiling.

"Bulma hurry and get going with 18. You know the Gero's don't like it if anyone is late, even a best friend."

"See ya Friday."

"Okay hon'." He said kissing her forehead. Mr. Briefs left Bulma's room.

"Was that the only time you felt alive. Was actually losing it." Bulma said to the sky.

"Time to go." She said while getting ready.

End Chapter Three: Bardock's Eyes

I told you Monday and I gave it to ya on Sunday. I'm good. Well I had to do it today because my brother's birthday is tomorrow. He'll be 13.

REVIEW! I TELL YOU REVIEW!

If you don't it will haunt you dreams


	5. Subway Walk

Chapter Five: Subway Walk 

Disclaimer- Don't ask you know the world knows.

It was dark when Bulma opened the side door to the Garage. No light, no sound, nothing. It was a strange feeling that made rose the hairs on Bulma's body. She turned on the light in the main room and looked around to see if she was on the couch sleeping, No one was sleeping on the couch.

"18, I'm here." She said, still looking in places she might be.

"18!" She repeated. She looked at the door that was closed and opened it. This room was pitch black. It was hard to see her hand in front of her.

"Yeah B." I thought you weren't coming." She had startled Bulma for a short moment.

"Where is everybody?" She fired at her.

"Not here." 18 responded simply, still sitting in her corner.

"Why are you in the dark? If you just want me here so we can play hide-n-go seek then I can go back home." Bulma said.

"So you came here to criticize me too." She told her, while getting up.

"No! What are you talking about?" replied her friend, feeling accused of a felony. 18 looked Bulma straight in her eyes.

"What makes you feel that way?" Bulma restated, not pushing the stare away.

"Because I feel like it." Her blue-eyed friend said with a burning yell. Both of the girls stood in front of each other. Suddenly they both fell on the floor, laughing.

"You should have seen your face, you were so serious." Bulma laughed outrageously on the ground.

"No...You thought that I was for real." They both rose up together.

"That made my day. You want to go to the Under Ground tonight?" She said flicking the light-switch on. This room was 18's room. Bulma looked uncertain about going; she had heard so many rumors about the UnderGround from Tien. They sat on her bed. Her bed had silky black satin sheets with matching pillows.

"That's why I wanted you to come here, so I can take you there. Then you can get your marks." The marks are what freaked Bulma out the most. They weren't tattoos it was a strange mark that was on the side of her neck. It looked like a diamond shaped burn, but it meant more than what it looks like.

"Oh yes the UnderGround "T" told me about it." She said, trying to avoid the fact that she had to get marks.

"What did he say?" Tien and she had been on the best of terms since she started seeing Krillen. Bulma realized what she said.

"I don't know, but he did mention it." she said, she was in the safe zone for now.

"That's all?" She questioned, lifting her eyebrow at Bulma.

"Yeah." Bulma responded quickly.

"Well, I'm going to have to show you. Because someone else's experience may not be your own. So you want to come or not?" The answer hung out in the open for Bulma to grab it.

"I'll go if you want me to go. Anyways where is it?" She asked, looking at the plain white walls, it was always white nothing hanging on it. Just like 18, it was either a yes or a no.

"Subway BZGNT-238."

"Abandon, how safe is it?" Bulma questioned.

"Safe enough, it won't ruin our daddies' reputation. When you walk in don't, mention your name. You'll be given your street name after the fight." Bulma couldn't believe her ears...the last fight she was in was against a girl when she was 14, 3 years ago. Didn't 18 remember she got laughed at, because of her black eye? Also don't forget the lawsuit placed on her family for hitting the girl first.

"18...Me, fighting, you didn't say anything about that. Don't you remember the tall brunette 3 years ago? I got a black eye. 18, me and fighting. No." She said, shaking her head.

"Are you going to waste my time?" 18 asked, annoyed as ever. Bulma looked at her. 18 should have known she was going to come up with something smart.

"I don't know, 18. How long you got, because I can waste every last second of it." Bulma loved her smart mouth.

"Well then let's go." 18 said, getting off her bed and putting on her white Adidas. That's all she wore was Adidas. She hated wearing other brands. Bulma got off of her bed after her. She wanted to ask about the site today, but it seems 18 wanted to keep that to her. The last thing you want is 18 giving you the death stare. She grabbed her money, put it in her back pocket and left her room; Bulma followed behind her and turned off the lights. If she didn't, they'd stay on all week. They walked out The Garage and locked the door behind them, and not a word was said. The Garage was her father's old laboratory, before he got big. 17 and 18 spend most of their time here, more than at the new mansion because Dr. Gero was never home, it reminds them of the old times.

"Capsule?" Bulma asked when they got out the driveway.

"We're walking, its better you'll see." 18 said with a smile.

The city was better looking when you walked, you didn't see the pollution only buildings. It made you want to fly, it made you want to rise and climb a building. When you're in a capsule, you missed all the broken signs and missing lights, the abandon buildings with the condemned posters on it in, the building's in perfect condition. You got to smell the food cooking in the several homes you passed, and Chinese joint on the corner. You missed all that in a capsule. Admiring all the things she, discovered 18 had almost left her. They walked mid-way in an ally, to where the subway was located then 18 stopped in front of her.

"Before we get in here, I want you to know if you got anything on your chest let me know. Now!" 18 bluntly said with her back to Bulma. This was her time to ask her.

"I do Ms.18. What happened at the site today? You haven't mentioned it all night. Come out and say it, and why didn't you want me there? I'm strong enough to do a site." Bulma said angrily.

"Really?" 18 questioned turning to her.

"Yeah." Bulma replied not knowing if she was up for 18's challenge or not.

"Prove it to me and the rest of this city. You fight tonight, got it." She said, walking out the ally to Orange Street.

"Bu...but what if I have to fight you?" Bulma screamed down the ally. 18 stopped and looked back.

"You won't have to. I already fought my way in "B". I need to see how raw you are, I want to see you more aggressive than…this. Than what I see in front of me. Don't let your foolishness blind you, from this point on." She said as Bulma caught up with her.

"Juuhachi Gero you never answer my first question. Normally, after a site, you boast on it. Why not this one?" 18 cut her eyes at Bulma, 18 hated her first name.

"When you do a site, you'll know not all sites are worth sharing. Watching is different; there are things that don't need to be said. I already said if I don't mention it..." Bulma was ready to finish her sentence.

"You don't have anytime for it. Get me there and I'll prove myself. Stop beating around the bush." They stood on the corner of Orange and South Ave. when a cop car came up behind them. 18's eyes jumped out of her sockets, Bulma's heart jumped from her chest.

"Run." 18 whispered over to Bulma, ready to go.

"Stay." Bulma whispered back. They stood still until the cop called for them.

"Um, you two. Over there it's getting dark out. This neighborhood ain't a nice place. Gangs shoot out around here all the time. Don't stay out long." He said. 18 were still turned away from him so he couldn't see her face.

"Okay we won't." Bulma said. With that the cop drove away.

"18 that wasn't all that bad, was it?"

"You try being arrested 3 times under age." 18 said searching for her pulse. Bulma smile at her best friend. They forgot the conversation and went straight to the subway. They jumped the black gate and walked down stairs to the run downed floor with graffiti walls to match. The walls by the track said in red and orange "Mid-Cytez own this CYTE, all otherz back down and bow down."

They walked down to the lower platform together, 18 lead Bulma to the right and walked across the tracks. Bulma got to see who wrote the message on the wall; it was no other than 17. She wondered were he disappeared to. She went through a door with yellow tape that said in bold letters CAUTION! 18 signaled her to slide pass the tape. They walked down the hall. The hall was dimly lit, the floor and walls trembled with music. The hall leads to two men sitting in chairs behind a table. One man stood up to acknowledge 18.

"Hey Killa Duchess. You haven't been around here for a while. What brings you here, on this evening?" The standing man said. Bulma never heard anyone call her Killa Duchess before.

"Enough with the formalities, it's getting sick. No one calls me that." 18 informed him with her glare.

"I'm here because of her. She needs a name. Right now, call her Blue." she added. " You...want her to fight." The sitting man said pointing at Bulma. 18 cut her eyes at him.

"Are you questioning me? Yeah I want her to. She has potential." She replied, raising her voice to him.

"First of all I ain't Scrachez, or anyone you thing you can raise your voice to. She needs more than that." Bulma looked at him, she had never saw anyone talk to18 like that without getting stabbed. If it was her time, it was now!

"Don't talk to 18 like that! I don't think you want both of us to get loud with you. Do you?" Bulma congratulated herself inside, she could not believe the tone of his voice it was uncalled for. Another thing she could not believe was that she was able to say what she wanted, when she wanted.

"I have more than potential." Bulma also added with attitude.

" Yo, the Crowd loves attitude. When they see that they go bananas. You're in." The man standing said.

"You're that old guy's girl, that one who owns Capsule Corp. Good girl going UnderGround. You know daddy's not here to save you Baby Blue. Will he come looking?" The standing man asked.

"No." Bulma answer.

"Go inside, walk around, feel the energy. If you lose, you will not feel it again. Fights start at 8. Good Luck. Masaka is fighting." The man sitting said.

18 ears went alert when she heard Masaka's name hoping, Bulma didn't have to fight her. Bulma walked inside UnderGround with 18.

"18, I'm going to kill you. I can't believe you got me to fight." Bulma told 18.

"Why? Are you backing out?" 18 teased Bulma.

"No, I'm staying and...I have to live out my life someday. Why not let it be today. Oh My God!" Bulma looked around at the UnderGround in awe. How can something so hard-core be so organized?

End Chapter Five: Subway Walk

Next Chapter

Fight UnderGround Queen

Is it better tell me, tell me, teellll mee!

Na'Janay

Thank You for Betaing Vegeta's first fan. You're a life saver. LOL

I hope you all like this chapter.


	6. Fight UnderGround Queen

Chapter Six: Fight UnderGround Queen

(This chapter is many chapters in one. Don't care? Okay then let's get on with our story.)

Disclaimer- Don' ask you know the world knows. Gosh!  
(I saw Napolen Dynimite) I don't own that either.

" Will you go sit down! It's not all that great. It's just some illegal fighting in an old-run-down-subway, that they just remodeled." 18 snapped at Bulma. For some reason, it seemed that 18's enviroments change her.

" I will dang, you don't have to get all fussy. I have never been here. I want to know where I am." Bulma replied. She walked away from 18 and sat where the fighters were assigned to sit. The fighters sat around the fighting ring in cheap metal seats. 18 smiled, she walked around the fighters to see Bulma's competition. 18 also looked for Scrachez and Masaka, she could only see Masaka. Masaka was a killer, she put many people in the hospital because they fought her face to face.

Scrachez had fought 18 a few months back, when 18 had a wining streak. Scrachez had won and she had been a no-name back then. 18 had been completly embrassed. The following month, she had come back to the UnderGround, only to find that her hard work had been in vain. Scrachez had been defeated by Masaka. Masaka had reigned over the Underground before, and now she has taken over it and has been undefeated ever since.

Bulma studied her competition also. Many ranged from shy to loud. Most of them came from up and coming gangs. No matter what, the Big 3's will always be West Side, Ashes, and Mid-Cytes. Their names will always appear in the 6'oclock news. Bulma started to look for 18, she couldn't see her through the crowd.

" You ready?" The annoucer asked. The lights dimmed out, and the crowd was sceaming to the tops of their lungs.

" We set up some alright matches, and our reign princess is here. Stand up Masaka. Good, because you'll be the first fight today!" The announcer screamed.18 took a seat at one of the corner tables, she could see Bulma from where she sat.

" So you don't like to listen, do you?'' A familiar vocie whispered.

''I don't follow the rules!" 18 replied to the question, and then she turned around.

" 17!" 18 squealed, and then hugged him.

" I thought you were going to die." She didn't let go of her brother.

" Me die? We didn't get the oppritunity to fight, after I told you to go away. He was bent on fighting you, and refused to fight a man. You don't come here this often. Why are you here tonight?" 17 questioned his sister. 18 and 17 sat down on the cushioned seat. 17 put two black winter coats under the table.

" You'll see." She said calm.

" You think Bulma is ready for this. After this, she can't go back. Does she understand that, 18?" 17 exclaimed.

" You'll see." 18 repeated.

"18. Next time, leader, rules, punishments or not. A man that dares to lay his hand on you I'll, snap his bones in two, do you hear me, Sis'? You're the only sister we have." 17's eyes were dead seriuos.

" The same for you, any woman that gets loud in your face. Leader or not, I'm killing her. Deal ?" She put out her hand. 17 nodded his head, and shook her hand.

" Deal. You think she even have a chance?" He asked 18.

" It's almost 8' we'll see then." 18 answer with a smirk.

" 18, do you remember the summer when we were 14?" 17 asked.

" Some of it. Why?" 18 said, curiously.

''Didn't Bulma get her butt beaten by that tall brunette, Astey?" 17 said, trying to hold his laughter.

" Don't laugh at that...it...tramatized...her." 18 said inbetween laughs. 18 put her head down in shame. All the spectators in the crowd stop talking. Everyone paid attention to the announcer, today it was Piccolo.

" What time is it!" Piccolo asked the crowd.

" Eight!" They screamed back at him, the crowd started to cheer louder and louder.

" Since it's 8. We'll start our fight. And tonight is a chick brawl. From West Side we got a chick that we love. We love her because we like to see her beat the crap out of others. It's Masaka. Now you're going to have to give it up to the new blood repin' Mid-Cytes. Mid-Cytes call her Blue and they are looking for an UnderGround name for her. Blue! Will both of the ladies come to the arena." Bulma froze, she was shocked she had to fight and so early.

Bulma walked on the tile platform, and watched Masaka walk up in the opposite direction. They both were on the ring with Piccolo. Bulma eyed Masaka, she looked familiar, a little too familiar. She had the cheapest blonde wig on, it was crazy. You could see her dark hair on the side of her ear.

" Stand closer!" Piccolo yelled. The crowd got louder with every second. The two stood with no gloves, no protection, no love.

" Both of you know when I say stop, you stop. Right?" He told them and then turned to Bulma.

" You know this ain't no place for little girls, you hear me?"

" Yeah." Bulma responded. Then he went over to Masaka

" Don't kill her, play around alittle bit." Piccolo told her.

" I don't want to play with her. She roles with Mid-Cytes. I'm putting this Blue Trick to sleep." She hissed at him.

" Fine, do what you like." He responded to her attitude.

" So everybody ready." Piccolo screamed to the crowd.

" YEAH!" The crowd screamed.

" Then lets get this fight on and crackin'."

( This is where I was going to stop it. But I'm not that evil.)

" Now when the bell rings, you two fight!" Piccolo jumpped out of the ring. The crowd pressure grew louder and louder with every chant, sceaming.

" Masaka, Massacre!" People around them set money on the tables. If it was a great fight they want, it was a great fight they were going to get.

" Ding!" You almost couldn't hear the bell because the crowd was so wild. How can you build hate for someone you've seen for a spilt second. Without hesitation, Masaka punched Bulma in her left side.

Bulma swung to the opposite side and fell backwards. She realized that this was for real, and that hit hurt. The adrenaline rushed through Bulma's veins, she was going for the chicks face.

Masaka grabbed Bulma by the hair and shoved her face into the tiles. Masaka picked Bulma's head up one more time to hit it in the tiles. Bulma stretched her arms behind Masaka's back and grabbed her shirt, and Bulma threw Masaka on her back. They both got up and stumbled. Masaka stood up before Bulma. Masaka swung and missed Bulma. Bulma grabbed Masaka's arm, causing her to trip and punched her in the face.

" You're going to die for that, Wench." Masaka snorted.

" Not today." Bulma replied. She wiped her forehead and notice the blood over her eyebrow and winced at the pain. This time, without hesitation, Bulma jerked Masaka's shirt forward and punched her again. Bulma went for the second hit and missed. Masaka found the opportunity and hit her in the chest and Bulma kneeled in front of Masaka, her breath taken away. Bulma gasped for air. When she got a full breath she stood up fast and grabbed Masaka by the throat. She struggle, but her eyes were still filled with so much intensity. Bulma balled her fist and cocked her arm back...

The eyes that stood before her stared into hers, for what seemed forever. Then the black car passed by...

" Stop! Yo, I said stop. " The man screaming at her was Piccolo. He pried Bulma's fingers for around Masaka's neck. Bulma stood in fear as the men close by pulled Masaka off the tile. Bulma had brought her so close to death. The crowd cheered as Piccolo grabbed Bulma's hand to declare her victoruos.

" So what do you think of this, UnderGround?" He asked the crowd, Bulma's mind was on how she lost control of herself.

"UnderGround!" The crowd chanted.

" Stop, someone. You want to call her UnderGround! Someone else has that name!" The man stood on the chair and yelled.

" UnderGround! UnderGround!" The crowd kept chanting. Another man stood up.

" She is ranked higher than Princess Masaka. She will be called UnderGound Queen. Heard?" He said.

"Heard! UnderGround Queen." They screamed.

" Okay UnderGround Queen, get off the stage, you got your rep'." Piccolo told her. 18 stood up so Bulma could see them.

" 18, you are the only one that saw it in her." 17 whispered as Bulma walk towards them. Bulma took a seat by 18, and did not see 17. Bulma was tried.

" I wasn't expecting that from you." 17 stated. Bulma looked up across the table and her eyes lit up.

" 17, when did you get here?" Bulma asked

" A little bit before your performance." 18 told her.

" I wasn't expecting it either." Bulma said, under her breath. 17 just looked at 18 in disbelief. They've known Bulma and he would never of guessed she could let go like that. He felt bad, and was glad he wasn't Masaka.

For you, please if you read you got to review. Just letting you know, in case you didn't.

Thank you To:  
Sensation0023-You like? Thanks for the reviews.

Vegeta's first fan- Thank you for Betaing me. You keep my grammer/ punctuation in check. Lots Of Love.

Next Chapter-  
Boy's of Ashes Looking Right  
Popular You.  
A Site Went Wrong

(But that's if you want me to continue.)  
Review!


	7. Boys of Ashes Looking Right

Disclaimer-If I did own DBZ re-runs would not be on. Vegeta would win all his fights not Goku. But I don't own DBZ.

Review! It's the only thing I ask of you.

Where are you?

1.Zicke-where are you?

2.Lasako-where are you? I miss ya'll.

Let's get started.

Chapter Seven:Boys of Ashes Looking Right

"Next site?'' Bulma asked. The question waved in the air. It was like rotten fruit no one wants to touch the subject. No one knew if a site was even scheduled.

"No one has done anything. The old man didn't call either." 18 replied. 17 watched his sister carefully. He knew is sister very well.

"18?" 17 was going to get to the bottom of it.

"What, 17?" 18 said, annoyed.

"You know exactly WHAT!" He lower is voice. "Bulma did she tell you what happened at today's site?" He was going to drag it out of 18.

"No, she didn't actually." Bulma responded, she loved when 17 dragged information out of 18 and included her in it.

"18 tell her. She needs to know, she a part of us, she always has." 18 didn't responed. 18 was pay 17 no attention, she was too busy with the fight.

"18 tell her, or I will." 17 threatened.

"Okay! At the site Ashes wanted to fight, but the only wanted to fight me. 17 stepped in and told them not to touch me. There are you satisfied." 18 said quickly.

"Close enough,18." 17 replied.

"Can I get back to the fight?" 18 asked.

"Yeah you can." Bulma told her. Bulma touched her eyebrow, it was still bleeding.

"18, which way is the bathroom?" Bulma asked.

"Straight 3 tables then to your right, down the stairs." 18 was heavily into the fight. Bulma got up and followed 18's directions.

"18, why did you tell her the underground way, there are 2 bathrooms now." 17 whisper.

"I didn't know that. Well she'll get a good look at the old city." 18 told 17 without a care.

"I can't believe we're twins, sometimes." 17 mumbled.

The fight ended. Everyone was up getting food and drinks. No one noticed the man from Ashes, and at that second he was planning to blaze everything and anyone in the UnderGround, but his objective didn't include that.

"The old man told me it was okay to plan a site. What did I tell you about being here." The voice shock 18's ears, she knew who it was. She had to keep her anger level down, she knew the rules. Rule 5: If you don't respect the HIS property then why should he respect yours, meaning all sites should not be done in the UnderGround or The Restaurant. If so, well no one was foolish to conduct a site in the two areas.

"You didn't tell me anything." 18 said calmly. 17 held 18's hand down.

"You're hard headed, I said not to show your face near Ashes, or don't you remember?" He stood behind the twins.

"Nappa get out of here, before I kill you."18 hissed. 17 held her hand tighter, she would lash out any second.

"Kill...will your brother be joining us, because we already know you can't fight by yourself. You have to fight me to kill me. Ah...here we go you can go against Yamcha." Nappa said sarcastically. It was time 17 stepped in.

"Nappa you could fight me, plus this is not a place for a site, you know that. R-5, you do it in here you will see the old man. If you can't fight me, you will not lay a hand on my sister." 17 added. He kept his face away from Nappa's direction.

"Well I'm telling you in advance. Ashes is here, crying is for Mid-Cytes. Keep the children inside." Nappa faded into the crowd.

"18 be smart, we don't have a chance at this present moment. There's nobody here, think. We can re-group and come back." 17 tryed to presuded 18 to leave.

"And leave Bulma here!" 18 lashed at her brother. "I not running. Not today 17. I come back to the UnderGround for one day and everybody wants a piece of me. Besides I don't want the boys to know I was here."18 toned her voice down. Why was everyone trying to be like Bardock?

"Your call."17 mumbled as he stood up from his chair and streached."How ya feelin'?" 17 asked his sister.

"Oppressed."18 answered back. Bulma and 17 came up with a system to deside whatever kind of drink 18 had in mind went with her mood.

"A water..."17 got those two words out before 18 could cut him off.

"Yeah and with..." 18 got in her words before 17 could cut her off.

"A lemon twist and ice." They said in unison.

"Wonder twin."18 said with a smile.17 left the table to get the drinks, and 18 sat at the table and waited for Bulma impatiently.

Meanwhile.

Bulma explored the UnderGround City. She was amazed to see the old crumbled complexes. Many of the walls were spray painted with ''Mid-Cytes Turf". Bulma wondered how far back did this rivalry really go on between the 3 gangs. She went far into the city forgetting that she had to go to the bathroom. What had her amazed most was that the Red Brick apartments were almost still intact, while other buildings looked like they were set on fire and boarded up.

Bulma walked down the street where the buildings were mainly Red Brick, she heard footsteps behind her.

"You know with you strange and unusual pigment it makes you a very easy target." The raspy voice almost made Bulma forget where she was. She had to turn around to see whom the voice belongs to.

"Yeah. I suggest you move out the way of Ashes." The man with the long hair down his back said. When she turned around, she saw Ashes for the first time. There were 7 men, they ranged from short and tall, and their colors were blue and gray. She stood in a stare, not paying attention to the gang of men. She was waiting for the man with the heart stopping voice to speak out again. Her eyes yearned for him to speak again.

"Hello, child do you hear me, are you dead get out of our way." Bulma snapped back from her fantasy world and clenched her fist.

"Yo, I got a name. And a excuse me, would make me revive from the dead." She shot back.

"Do you see we don't have time for your little games. You seem uneducated. There is a site tonight, and if you won't get out of our way then we'll make you." The tall bald headed man said.

"Nappa...we'll go around, there are other ways to go to the front of the sub way." It was his voice.(I LOVE HIS VOICE,lol) He was a little bit shorter then Bulma. He also had over geled hair that looks like strings held up his hair from a puppet master. He was looking right (good) to Bulma's eyes.

"So you callin' me fat." Bulma said flirtatously while trying to keep eye contact with his eyes.

"Now let's go." Vegeta told his group trying to avoid her flirtatious body language.

"Vegeta but we planned to go this way!" Nappa exclaimed pointing his finger Bulma's direction.

"Change of plan. Do something with her, she knows too much." Vegeta's face lit up with a smirk, and then he turned away.

"Vegeta she's not marked, she could be one of "us." Yamcha pleaded towards Vegeta's back.

"Talk with your head imblicle." Nappa yelled slapping Yamcha in the back of the head.

"We have enough drama with Launch. We don't need another woman with "us." Vegeta hissed.

"First of all I'm more than another woman. I'm beautiful smart and useful." Bulma said in her defense. Vegeta turned his head towards Bulma.

"Beautiful! You're the ugliest drag queen to ever hit the God given light, and you don't look smart as you do useful." He shot at her still keeping his smirk. Bulma's eyes became larger she couldn't believe that he said that.

"How dare you. I'm not ugly. And I'm the smartest thing that you'll pass by." Bulma was cut off by Nappa.

"And again this is why we are always late for a site. I prepare everything, set up a time. Here we are arguing with a blue haired alien girl. We are taking a capsule next time." Nappa complained.

"Actually Nappa your going to sit here and enjoy this conversation with the woman." Vegeta kept his eyes on Bulma. "What's your name?" Vegeta asked Bulma.

"Like you need to know." Bulma shot at him playfully.

"He meant what do they call you on the streets, not your real name." A very tall man behind Yamcha said. Nappa seems very irritable by every second going bye, as they argued back and froth with Bulma.

"Since you put it that way, we really don't need to know who you are. You don't exist because your unmark, you can't possibly be a threat to us." Vegeta told Bulma, who was lost in Vegeta's words.

"So?" Nappa asked impatiently.

"Around, Dirt you see that the woman makes it back to the top. Don't get spotted...by anyone. Got it moron." Vegeta commanded.

"Whatever Vegeta." Yamcha replied. All of Ashes walked away as Bulma and Yamcha walked the opposite direction. Bulma turned around to look just once more and she smirked.

"You know I can walk myself. I know which way to go." Bulma said.

"Oh you can, so which way did you come here." Bulma didn't answer him." That's what I thought. So what is your name?" Yamcha asked boldly.

" Bu...UnderGround Queen." She said as if it meant queen of the world.

"You got UG. Ha...I don't believe you. Who was reigning then?" Yamcha said disbelieving her.

"Masaka." Bulma answered.

"Well anyone could have gotten that right. Okay proves that you fought today." Yamcha said still not believing her.

"There's this." Bulma pushed her long curly hair back to uncover the gash over her eye. She remembered that's what got her here in the first place." Stupid gash." Bulma mumbled.

"Wow you defeated Masaka, that absolutely insane. UG. That title already belongs to another, you're that good." Yamcha said looking at the crumbled building.

"Yeah but what about the "Queen" part. That's good right?" Bulma asked him as he started walking again.

"Kind of, but that's just a temp. If you keep fighting and winning you keep queen. If you lose to a new blood then you become a Dutchess, if you fight a Princess and lose your demoted to a Princess. Oh yes and if you lose to a Dutchess then your a serf, joker, or a jack." Yamcha explained.

"So it's kind of like a deck of cards of a royal family." Bulma said.

"Yeah, in 3 more months there is a Queen's battle. Then a Prince's battle. The Queen and Prince will have to battle it out. It's not often that a Queen and a Prince fight. So it will be filled there. Keep winning and we'll see what happens next." Curiosity struck Yamcha out of no where." Since I'm not the biggest idiot, I know that you could be a threat. Who do you role with?" Yamcha asked. "Is it a new gang, because I've never seen you before?" he added.

"You're going to have to find out for yourself. Ask around." Bulma told him.

"UnderGround, I'm Dirrt. Hopefully you'll tell me. They call me Dirrt because the fight I did win was not my first nor second or third, it was my sixth time coming back. When I was growing up I always had someone to protect me. When I went to the UnderGround no one was there, it was just I the other person I had to fight and the tile." He said sadly.

"So what you mean to say is you got your butt whopped 5 times." Bulma told him.

"Yeah, I've never been so proud to say that I got my butt tore out the frame." His mood changed from sad to happy, as they walked up the stairs.

"Bet I'll win my next fight." She said proudly.

"Don't get cocky. There is always someone stronger. Always. Oh UnderGround why don't you have a mark. He said opening the door to the UnderGround.

"Because I don't." She answered while walking in the UnderGround. She took a last look at the UnderGround City under West City. It made her think, why would they build a city over another.

'It must of been beautiful city in it's day. Now almost all the buildings were carotid, bricks and stones belonged in the streets.' Bulma told herself.

"Dirrt, thank you." Bulma said trying to conclude the night.

"It seems we should go out sometime?" Yamcha asked intently.

"But what if I'm with let's say...West Side. Would it matter?" Bulma asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter. If we see each other at a site, it will just have to be that. You protect your own. What's your own? You have to decide what's your own your love for a love or your love for a gang." Yamcha said.

"If that's true then we can go out, but only as friends." Bulma explained.(ya'll thought she'd go with him, Please.)

She was sorry she had to put him down that way, but she wasn't interested with his advances.

"Okay UG, I'll see you around." He walked back down the stairs and turned into the darkness of the ruined city. Then she closed the door behind her, time to find 18.

The people were sitting in there seats watching another. She tryed looking for the wonder twins but they weren't where she saw them last. She walk towards the entrance door and started to call for them.

"17, 18." Bulma called out. There they were getting ready to leave.

"B, he thought you left." 18 stated as 17 rolled his eyes. They both had on heavy black winter coats, it was the middle of summer. "You know there is a site and..." Bulma told them, but 17 cut her off.

"So what, anyways there isn't a site." 17 tryed assuring Bulma.

"Whatever I know what I heard. They are waiting infront, is there some other way of avoiding it." 18 laughed at Bulma's plan.

"B, or should I say UnderGround Queen. If you take a short cut in this you'll have a tall bald man always on your case."18 explained. Was 18 serious? She only had a winter coat on what did she expect to accomplish. They stood in complete silence in the empty hall way and then a cold draft shifted by like a winter storm.

"Come on, I'm not stupid."18 finally spoke out. "Napz didn't have to say anything, If I go anywhere Ashes are right behind me." 18 added with humor. She open her coat and revealed she was ready for war. "They think they can ambush me and tell me about the ambush, unprofessional. These are my streets, they're just going to have a mouth full of Mid-Cytes concrete. 17 give her one of yours." This was the second time today Bulma was handed a weapon by one of the twins. 17 gave Bulma knife and 9m, 18 took off her black winter coat and handed it to Bulma so she may put it on.

"This is your first site, I want you to put your hair up in a bun." Bulma put up her hair as 18 instructed her to. "Shoot at the ground, don't shoot at them. I tell you why someday. Avoid getting shot at. When you have nothing left take the gun with you and burn it(means to run)." 18 continued her instruction. 17 and Bulma followed 18 up the subway stairs. The feeling was exhilarating, it made your blood feel thinner, and your heart pound faster. They emerged from the UnderGround to West City. Bulma looked down at her watch "9:47" Bulma whispered.

"Oh my Prince, come out. Your out here I know it. How dare you! You come to ambush me! You are very stupid! I'm right here Prince." 18 screamed with a manic laugh. 18 was losing it.

"So blondes aren't stupid, they know when it's time to die. Miss Blue I didn't think she'd have you." That voice belonged to Vegeta and Bulma was sure of it. "We have more to offer than Mid Cytes." Ashes came from the shadows of the building.

"I have a home." Bulma simply answered. When Ashes came there were more people, than there were UnderGround. Out of all the members of Ashes only one-caught Bulma's eyes it was the woman with the purple hair standing next Nappa

"Nappa you want to go?" 17 asked Nappa. 17 stepped up in front of 18 leaving Bulma behind the twins.

"Kid I'd put you in your place, and how many times must I tell you, I want the prize." Nappa said pointing at 18.

"Prince I'm going to sit this one out." The purple haired woman said.

"What, You're just going to let her sit this one out?" Nappa yelled at Vegeta forgetting that he was just yelling at 17. Nappa's attention span was very short. Vegeta just nodded.

"Why, are you afraid of me, Scrachez?"18 asked Launch.

"Well yeah, I feel that men should fight men." She flipped her hair, as she place herself in front of 18.

"The only man I see is the hoe in front of me." 18 shot at her. With that Launch balled up her fist and swung to hit 18, but Yamcha grabbed her arms.

Vegeta's eyes were fixed on Bulma the whole time. In his mind he wondered if she did have any abilities and how is it that he missed her, he thought he knew everybody on Mid-Cytes.

"This wouldn't be fair at all,18. There are only three off you. And you..." Everyone found it humorous and laughed. He then said pointing at Bulma." it would be an insult to fight you." He was trying to see what would make Bulma on edge. He didn't get to find it, well atlease not today.

Just then a cop car turned around the corner. Vegeta blew a kiss to Bulma and faded into the shadow. After Vegeta, then all of Ashes faded into the shadows from which they came from. The car slowly pulled up next to them and then sped off just like before.

"B, go home. Call me tomorrow." 18 said walking towards her weakly. 17 saw it too.

"18 I would go home, but I don't know my way there." Bulma told 18.

"I'm taking you home then I'll take 18 to the garage." 17 stated. He avoided asking 18 if she was alright, he knew." 18 when we get home you're going to bed." 18 rolled her eyes. "Do you hear me, Chick?" 17 wasn't taking any chances, not with his sister. He took out the capsule and threw it on the ground.

"I hear you." 18 sneered. She then converted her attention to Bulma. "Do you see why they made this city." Bulma stood speechless, until 18 passed out.

"Oh, God." 17 mumbled as he came to her rescue.

"Is she alright?" Bulma asked in terror.

"Yeah she just needs some rest." 17 lied.

"Okay." Bulma said softly. 17 picked up 18 unto his shoulders. Opened the back of the capsule and placed her there. Bulma got into the passengers seat. She remembered when she gave model 7Qb to the Wonder Twins for Christmas and in return they gave Bulma a Red Ribbon security system. 17 started 7Qb up, and blasted off into the dark sky starry sky.

Bulma gazed into the starry sky and thought about that punk, Vegeta and how arrogant he stood. She seen many eyes in her life but none truly like his. 'The leader of Ashes is looking right.' Bulma thought. She looked back at 18, who was sleeping in the back.

"It's ashamed, she almost passed out on a site." Bulma joked.

"If they would of waited a few minutes after the cop passed by they could of attacked us while she was sleeping." 17 laughed.

"You are crazy." Bulma put her head down. A nap didn't sound so bad.

Elsewhere

"Bulma, Please tell me the truth." A person in a dark room voice drifted into the shadow of the hallways.

End Chapter

Next Chapter

Popular You

A Site Went Wrong

Ah! Don't kill me, it took way too long.(get on my knees) I'm so sorry,(crys) let me live (begs.) Told ya it'll be long(a little too long for my finger tips) I hope you like this chapter, next chapter you'll meet a friend of Bulma's from the past.

I want to know if I should put this in first person. I'm not sure, so you are going to vote and the chapter A Site Went Wrong will be the chapter that stays or moves to first person. I don't have a clue on how long this story will be, but it's not over, not in the least bit. So enjoy, because there are too many surprises. Cha La Head Cha La, yeah I have it downloaded. You know you do too. Don't lie.

Suprise

I

Review


	8. Popular You

Prophecy-Thank you so much reviews like that cheer a sista up. Chi is in it, if you're reading Chapter 8, she might pop up.  
Sensation0023-Always reviewing thank ya, you do a lot. Dang ya'll want to know is, when is Chi Chi & Goku going to show up. Goku will not show up in this one he'll come later. I promise. LOL!  
Ryoka-space-pirate-"updAte" I'm getting to it. No more school till Septemeber, hopefully this next chappy will be faster.  
Da-G-The old man, you'll meet him in this chapter.  
hellremnant1220- Drangon Ball Z is too advance, I thought about it. Why, do you want them to have saggy pants? I could do a chapter about it.  
Email me, please

Everyone LOL! (lots of love, not laugh out loud) Gosh!  
Now on with the story.  
almost forgot,

Disclaimer-I don't own Dragon Ball Z, if so Vegeta would win all his fight not Goku.

Chapter Eight: Popular You

For three weeks Bulma has conquered the UnderGround; and Krillen finally got out the hospital. There were hardly any sites, if there were it involved armatures from wanta-be gangs. They happen to be fun to watch. 18 threw a party for Krillen's coming back, but everyone at the party came to get to know UnderGround Queen. Get on her good side. Bulma, she's been playing her lives like an Oscar winning actress.

Today Bulma get's her mark, she'll be branded to Mid-Cytez. Anyone that see's it will know where she belongs, without asking.

18 and Bulma walked to this mysterious place, 18 wouldn't tell her anything about their destination. Every step Bulma took was a step closer to an anxiety attack. What was she going to tell her parents, she could just imagine it now. Her parents sitting on the couch watching their favorite love movie.

"Mom Dad I got a burn on me and it kind of looks like a tattoo. Oh no don't worry, this is proof I belong to a gang." Bulma thought in her head and sighed.

"Oh great!" Bulma mumbled hoping 18 didn't hear the slightest bit of complaining.

"Stop all your mumbling. I promise it won't hurt." 18 ensured. They kept walking without a sound.

"18, where is this man putting my mark anyways?" 18 sighed at Bulma's question.

"Shoulders." 18 patted on her shoulders.

"Your's is on your neck?" Bulma questioned again." Who names their child after a vegetable I mean really. That the stupidest name ever." Bulma didn't notice 18 stop and sat on the stairs to an apartment across the street was a restaurant. 18 had a laughing fit, this caught Bulma's attention. Sometimes she just did understand 18's ways.

"What's up Chick, because you've been looking pretty tired?" Bulma asked in concern. 18 only smiled and replied.

"I need some sleep, that's all. This sun isn't helping any." 18 lied through her teeth, but only a white lie.

"I know this is getting annoying but where dose this veggie man live." Bulma asked in a lower tone.

"There."18 pointed across the street to the Restaurant, on the top there were apartments. A hand waved out the top window. This signaled 18 to run across the street without looking to see if there were any cars coming.

"Careless." Bulma sighed as she followed 18 to the back of the Restaurant, and opened the back door.

"18 if your so persistent then why don't you get it done instead of me." Bulma suggested.

"Suck my toe." 18 joked as she flew up the first fight of stairs.

"Only if you do mine first and wash your feet. Oh,18 I think it's time for a new pair of Adidas." Bulma joked also. By the time they got to the floor they needed to be on they were out of breath. They limped all the way to room 325. 18 knocked on the door five times twice.

Knocking five times twice either means some died or there's a family member or a friend of a family has a funeral. It also can mean 18's playing with your head.

"Open up it's me."18 said as if a deaf person lived in the room. One set of eyes peaked out the crack of the door. When he closed the door back it sounded as if he had 8 locks on his door.

"18 don't scare me like that, give me a hug."This man yelled out of the door with open arms. He looked like any other ordinary person, no freakish tattoos just extremely long hair.

"Come inside."He welcomed with a warm smile.

"You're marking me?" Bulma asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah." He answered closing the door. "18 she's the one from the UnderGround, right." 18 shook her head to agree. He got on his knees and took Bulma's hand. "Thank you for defeating Masaka." After he said that his apartment had a certain silence the dead only possessed. 18 rolled her eyes how popular Bulma had become.

"Sorry where are my manners? I'm Raditiz." He introduced himself in a gentlemen like manner.

They left the door way and entered his living room. The first thing to notice were the many toys on the floor. The living room was very basic two couches, a television, a coffee table all dressed with toys. Raditiz tried to clean most of the mess and hoping 18 wouldn't ask what he knew.

"Where is HE?"18 asked. Raditiz eyes grew larger.

"I don't keep track of him, Goku controls his own life. What's so stupid is that he still runs around with his mark even thought he left." Raditiz lead the ladies into the kitchen, where even more toys were.

"You got a kid, who did you knock up?" 18 teased with a smile.

"Mouth, 18! He's in his room. No, he isn't mine..." Raditiz sighed. "but he might as well be." he added.

Raditiz stretched his arm to get a kit out of one of the cabinets, he turned around and sat Bulma in a chair and turned on the stove.

"I love his mother to death, though." He said referring to the little boy's mom. Out of the kit was a sterile needle and he placed it on the stove.

"So does she get a diamond?" Raditiz asked not knowing.

"No, half and a half heart." 18 said with a smile.

(Don't be stupid, Don't try this. Or I'm going to come out this comupter and whoop you. Na'Janay)

"Where is it going?" He watched the burner very carefully.

"Shoulder!" Both ladies said at once, with that he put his supplies on the table behind Bulma. After that he stretched her collar over her left shoulder. He picked up the needle from the burned to cool it off some.

"Tell me if you feel this." He pressed his thumb lightly on the left side of her shoulder.

"Some what." Bulma answered. He then quickly move his thumb an inch away "No." Bulma responded. "Oh my God!" She yelped as she saw what he brought out his kit. Bulma closed her eyes and 18 snickered.

"It's only a knife and he'll move it in a few seconds." 18 ensured, but 18's comment only made Bulma feel worse. He put the back of the knife on her shoulders and heated it up with a lighter.

"This will sting." He warned as the heat got closer to her skin. Bulma clenched her fist as she felt the heat on her skin. He removed the knife and lighter and put both on the table. The half diamond was complete. One thing he was forgetting, something important.

"You forgot didn't you? You did this to Krillen." 18 rolled her eyes.

"No...of course not. 18 if you're so smart then why don't you freshen up my memory." What was he forgetting.

"No baby it's your job, not mine." 18 informed him, she looked at the Virgin oil hiding behind some random seasonings. He followed 18's eyes and picked up the bottle.

"Where's you bathroom it seems I have forgotten it's location, because I haven't been here so long." 18 said in a drama queen manner.

"Don't be stupid 18 this is a two bedroom apartment the bathroom is right down the hall." He couldn't believe how stupid he was forgetting the virgin oil.

"Don't forget your oil." 18 laughed on to the bathroom. He etched the needle in Bulma's skin and made the half heart.

"Did that hurt?" Raditiz asked in concern holding two mirrors, so Bulma could look at her new found mark.

"No." Bulma simply said looking down at his ankles. "You're on house arrest? How were you able to see my fights?" Bulma asked in confusion. He handed her a mirror as he held his to adjust the view.

"For some reason I feel I can trust you. The boy he never leaves unless his mother picks him up. She calls before picking him up." He explained. Bulma looked surprised her mark didn't look as bad as she thought.

"What will his mother say? I mean...you got that boy on house arrest for something you did."

"First of all his mother will never find out. If she did find out I wouldn't be on this world anymore. As for the something I did part, I didn't do any thing. How can you be responsible for a person's death if you never attempted to kill them. Even if you knew someone was going to. You can't prevent it...This city, fight for your...own...find your own. What if you can't pick...your own, even if this person would die for you, at any cost." A tear ran from Raditiz eyes until he closed them he wipe the remains away.

"What?" Bulma said even more confused.

"Nothing. Sorry I'm just...I'm just rambling. Don't worry about it." He turned all his attention to 18. "18 get up, out my house. It's time to go, and you better not have stole any kind of medication." Bulma was stunned how this man was able to change his emotions so fast.

"I only did that once, Rad." 18 screamed closing the door to the bathroom.

"It took you look enough. Empty the pockets." He commanded.

"Rad, really." 18 emptied her pockets anyways, nothing.

"Adidas, the socks, and what's in you bra."

"There's nothing there." 18 complained.

"Stop being difficult, just do it." 18 pulled out money from her Adidas, and her knife from her bra, nothing else.

"I feel so hurt. How could you accuse me of stealing." 18 said caught into the drama.

"Because you've done it before." Raditiz and Bulma said at the same time.

"Seems to me that you don't have them. I guess I'll be seeing ya'll." Raditiz showed them to the door.

"I'm still so very, very hurt Rad." 18 said opening the door.

"I love you, 18. Don't be loud going do these stairs."

"Whatever. I got a man. No sense of having two." 18 snickered. "Rad I'll come for those M-16z's" 18 yelled while going down the stairs. Both ladies walked quietly down the stairs, even thought both girls wanted to run.

"18, wait. Don't move." There was a cop car slowing up, 18 stood still like a rock. Then it sped off just like that time they were at the UnderGround.

"You know none of this junk happens to me when I with other people, just you. Only when I'm with you a cop car magically appears." Bulma just shrugged her shoulders as 18 complained. 18 threw out a capsule.

"18 you know, you do a lot of whinning." Bulma told 18, as they both jumped into the now large capsule. "You're the only person I know that complains about her own shadow following her everywhere." Bulma's remark made 18 cut her eyes at her.

"Let me see your mark." 18 said ignoring Bulma. Bulma twisted to the side in obedience. "Your's looks better than mine." She looked Raditiz building scheming for revenge. "So where to UnderGround?"

"Going home to play my other role." The girls looked at each other with a smile. With that 18 rev up the engine and blasted off.

Main Gate Capsule Corp.

"You coming in?" Bulma asked her friend before jumping out the capsule.

"Yeah. I want to say hi to your Mom." 18 said. The girls jumped out the capsule and passed the Main gate. As Bulma passed the gate, she had a weird felling like butterflies in her stomach but not quite. It was different an as she took a glance at her complex she couldn't describe the felling, her hands shook she began the fell every pore open up and began to cry. She didn't know why.

"Bulma? You look pale." 18 pushed Bulma into the front door onto the hallway not knowing what's going on. As soon as Bulma touched the door way the felling went away.

"Mom Dad I'm home." Bulma screamed. Strange the door was unlocked.

"B." A voice called out in this house that seemed empty. This voice did not belong to Bulma's dad or mom, but it belonged to the past. "Blue lundy undie Briefs." The voice from the past got closer to the hallway. "Bulma is that you." The owner of the voice finally show it's self who stood in the way of Bulma's living room. Bulma's parents snickering on the couch. Still Bulma didn't know who this person was standing in front of her.

"Do you remember me?" She offered Bulma a hug.

"No I don't know who you are." Bulma told her while studying her. She had very long black hair that covered her fore head, with these huge blackish blown eyes. She had on long pants and a t-shirt. She was short, 18 and she were probably neck and neck, literally. 18 rolled her eyes and sat with Bulma's parents.

"It's me, Chi Chi. Maybe you'll remeber this, I never took off my helmet." Chi Chi explained. It took longer for Bulma to comprehend longer than her family expected she would.

"I can't believe it. How did you expect me to know it was you. Your like my size. Wow, the last time I saw you, I was turning eight and you were moving and crying on the moving truck. We have so much to catch up on." This was Bulma's very first friend and a month later Bulma met 17 and 18.

"So I need to ask you a favor. Can I stay here with you till me and my dad get everything organized?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah." Bulma answered with glee.

"Do you like Birds?" 18 blurted out.

"No I hate birds." Chi Chi cut her eyes at 18. Bulma didn't see it but these two girls would slit each others throat, but couldn't because Bulma was in the same room.

"What about the color black? Can you be ditizy at times?" 18 smiled. 18 was trying to blow Chi Chi's spot with out putting her and Bulma's dirt on the table.

"18." It was time to introduce the two girls that already knew each other. "Okay Chi Chi this is my best friend Juuhachi, but she hates that name so everyone else calls her 18. 18 this is Chi Chi my very first friend. She move before I met you." They both gave each other a very tight, nail clenching, firm hand shake.

"I knew you'd remember her, B. Me and Daddy got somethings to do. So the house is all yours we won't be back till tomorrow. Okay pudding." Her Mom said leaving out the door.

"Bye Mom." All three girls said at the same time,

"I'm going to get something to drink." 18 said while getting off the couch.

"No I'll get them." Bulma stood up before 18.

"I practically live here." 18 insisted, she couldn't stand to be in the same room as Chi Chi.

"You to talk get to know each other. So Chi what ya want?"

"Anything cold. Thank You Bulma." Chi Chi told Bulma.

"Tch!" 18 grunted in disgust.

"How ya feeling?"

"Peachy." 18 said with a fake smile. She fell back on the couch.

"Okay." Bulma left out the living room to get the girls' drinks. Once Bulma exit the doorway the boxing mits were on.

"I mean really did you have to call me a bird? I didn't know you hated me so much." 18 joked. "I take it she doesn't know anything on what you've done or who you are because you're alive." 18 gave Chi Chi an evil glare.

"No she only knows me by Chi Chi. Question is does she know anything about you?" Chi Chi asked in a whisper.

"She knows what she needs to know and thats enough. This is ironic thought. My best friend is a long time friend with my long time rival. This stuff is great it should be a movie. Raveness who should play my part?" 18 asked Chi Chi, and this is where 18 puts on her mind games.

"I don't know Killa, who?" Chi Chi responded.

"Well I was thinking Masaka should play as me since you like to wear blonde wigs." 18 continued in her game.

"So you're not as stupid as everyone thinks. You do have same brain ticking in that head of yours." Chi Chi attacked.

"I do have some questions and I want you to answer them. So what do I call you. Is your name Masaka, Raveness, or Chi Chi. I won't want to call you the wrong name at the wrong time. I should cross out Masaka because after Bulma got to you I won't want to be called that either." 18 tried to humiliate her.

"The same thing to you. I don't know what to call you Juuhachi, 18, but everyone knows you as Killa. Even I destroyed Scrachez, why could you do it? You're weak." Chi Chi had mind games of her own.

"Another question..." 18 didn't want her emotions to explode, not here. This is what 18 need to know. "Why did you kill bar... Why did you kill Bardock?" 18 gripped the leather couch hoping not to rip it.

"I did...I did not kill Bardock. Don't ever blame that on me don't ever blame that one me!

He wasn't even suppose to be fighting against West Side in the first place. Ask your people." Chi Chi told 18. The room was silent except for two girls tearing up. 18 wiped away her tears and got up from the couch to see if Bulma was coming.

"We'll talk about this later." 18 said and Chi Chi nodded her head to agree. "Will you tell her that you lead Wist Side?" 18 asked.

"Yes I will."

"You know she's not stupid she'll find out sooner or later. Sucks to be you. When she finds out keep 911 on speed dail, because like me she thinks you killed Bardock." 18 explained in her nicest way possible.

"I wonder who gave her that idea?" Ch Chi hissed sarcastically. "Speaking of ideas Scrachez is fighting tonight." Chi Chi added.

"UnderGround Queen is fighting tonight." 18 wanted to see Chi Chi tremble.

"What about Killa when will she fight?" Chi Chi asked.

"When Bulma finds out you're Masaka and Raveness all packed into her child-hood friend." 18 saw Bulma's shadow walking towards them. "Here she comes." 18 informed Chi Chi.

"Wow if I never moved we'd all be friends." Chi Chi at temped to make their conversation seem it was on the bright side.

"Well it was nice chatting with you." 18 was tempted to call her anything but Chi Chi. "Chi Chi. I'll leave you two to "talk"." 18 took her drink. "Later."She said leave out the front door.

"18!." Bulma yelled out the front door. "Bring back my cup. Or I'll and come get it." Bulma threaten. 18 didn't pay her any mind, 18 jumpped into the capsule and blasted off. Bulma slammed the cherry wood door, she was going to get that cup back.

"Well I guess it's just me and you. Come up stairs I'll help you to your room." Bulma invited. Chi Chi walked into the hallway and grabbed her two out of three black giant suit cases by the stairs. Bulma took one to help Chi Chi out a little bit. It was a fancy semi-spiral staircase with a Cherry wood finished banister to match the front door with real gold leaf designs. This wasn't how Chi Chi remembered the house. She remembered parts of the house but it didn't look like this, now this house screams rich family living. What was the reason for joining Mid-Cytez if you had all this? The fancy paint and boarder on these walls, they weren't talking any time soon. They hauled the suit cases on their backs, and made way to get them up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Bulma struggled to even lift her arm to tell Chi Chi's room is.

"Second room on this side." Bulma stopped to catch her breath with Chi Chi following right behind her. "I'll help you unpack if you want me to." Bulma added.

"Why not it'll give us more time to talk." With Chi Chi's welcoming smile they both ran to Chi Chi's new room. The room wasn't small it wasn't big it was a medium, with a closet. This room contained a twin size bed with white and gray sheets, also included a metal modern style dresser.

"So, how is your dad doing?" Bulma asked unzipping one of Chi Chi's black suit cases slowly. Chi Chi evaded the question she was to busy watching, wondering if that's the bag that holds secrets. When she's ready she'll tell Bulma, now wasn't a good time. While opening it an orange color flashed and Chi Chi threw her body on the suit case

"I have bad taste. It's an ugly orange puffy dress." Chi Chi lied. All Bulma could do was look at Chi Chi suspiciously. Chi Chi zipped it up and dragged it into the closet. "I'll take care of this bag later." Chi Chi snapped.

"Dirty past?" Bulma asked raising her eye brow. Bulma grabbed the other suit case.

"You can say that." Chi Chi sighed, putting the clothes in the dresser. A rectangular object fell out the suit case Bulma turned over.

"Whose this a boyfriend, when he was younger?" Bulma teased.

"Something like that. Bulma, I'm ma...married." Chi Chi screamed, she covered her mouth realizing what she just confessed.

"Wait why are you here. I mean you got a husband...One minute. How old are you?"

"I'll answer them in order. I'm here because me and him don't get along. Yes I have a husband. I'm 19 going on 20. To answer anything else I got married at16. I thought I was so in love with this man. He does what he wants when he wants. Honestly" Chi Chi pointed to the picture. "he's the best man to come into my life. Like I said I got a lot to confess."

"Well we don't got the whole day." Bulma said, looking at her watch.

"Why?"

"Around 7:30 I got to get going. Over a friends." Bulma lied, unless friends include fists a little bit of hair here and there.

"That gives us about six hours. I have to go to. I got to talk with my dad and tell him where I'm going to be." Chi Chi explained while putting her hair in a bun.

'Well Chi, I got a whole parking lot to share. I'm part of a gang. Mid-Cytez you probably heard of them on the news. They fight, shot other gangs, Oh and 18 she's the leader. I've witness people die...' Bulma was going on and on until she noticed the scab on Chi Chi's left side of her head. She didn't notice it earlier because her hair was down.

"What's that?" Bulma pointed to the scab on top of her friends head. "You have a scab on your fore head and it stretches about two inches in to your hair." Bulma moved in closer to get a better look.

"Oh that." Chi Chi needed to buy some time, she almost forgot about that stupid scab. "I ran into a door." Cleaver, but why? That's the kind of face Bulma gave her. "Believe it or not I was chasing a...Raccoon out of my old house." Chi Chi added. 'Bulma if you think that's bad you should see what you did to the back of my head.'

"A soild door?" Bulma tried to envision Chi Chi running after a raccoon then slamming her head into the door.

"It was the corner of the door it was half way open." Chi Chi explained.

"Okay?" Bulma put the last piece of clothing into the drawer and push the two suit cases under the bed. "Want to watch a movie?" Bulma asked while getting herself off the floor.

"What do you have?"

"Everything. There down stairs in the livivng room." Bulma offer her guest before leaving Chi Chi's room.

"I'll be down stairs, just give me a minute." Chi Chi closed the door behind Bulma. Chi Chi went into the closet and dragged her other suit case out to the dresser. The orange kimono that almost put her in some serious trouble along with her blonde wig, she stuffed both items under the clothes that Bulma and she unpacked. She unzipped another part of the suit case and pulled out a limp black jacket and out of her right pocket she pulled out her cell phone. She had one more thing to hide her sword, that was strapped on the back of her suit case. She had no idea as to how she snuck it in. Now how was she going to sneak it out. And the scabe, she almost tripped over her own words.

"I still don't believe Bulma is the UnderGround Queen. It has to be some other blue eyed blue haired Chick. She can't be Bulma." Chi Chi repeated. She had to call some one, she picked up her phone and pressed 1.

"Hello... Where is he?... Sleep, every time he's with you he's sleeping. Do something to keep him busy...yeah, I'm coming by later... Where is the brat... That's the truth... That's your blood... Lucky, How am I lucky?... What!... Yeah I'll talk to him later... Yes I'm okay. I'm still having headaches... I'm with a friend from the past... We live in a small world... Yes I will call you when I get there, Okay!... See you later. Yeah tell him that I love him. Bye!" She hit the end button and turned the phone off. She Put the sword behind the dresser.

"Bulma I'll be right down. I hope you picked out something good." Chi Chi ran down the stairs. The girls talked through the first movie and by the second movie Bulma was knocked out. That gave Chi Chi time to gather her things and turn into Raveness. At 7:15 Raveness left Bulma's home to head for her destination.

The credits just ended when Bulma woke up; she didn't dream . She looked around no Chi Chi. I took Bulma sometime to realize that it was late.

"Oh My Gosh!" Bulma screamed looking at her watch. It was almost eight. Bulma ran quickly up stairs to her room which was a mess, clothes were everywhere. She grabbed a random pair of capris, a dark blue t shirt and some white sneakers out the pile and put them on. She hurried out her room and headed for the stairs. Left foot, right foot, left foot, left foot. Bulma rolled down the semi-spiral, she cursed herself for rushing. She slided on the hard wood floor. The palms of her hands had splinters in them and she had a brush burn on her right knee. She put her key in a visible spot so Chi Chi could see it if she got there before Bulma. She exit the drive way in her capsule, sorry couldn't walk tonight.

When it was time to enter the UnderGround everyone was in the way. The hall was full with people that wanted to have meaningless conversation, but they should know when 7:58 hits the clock thats it, you can't get in.

"UnderGround." Darrion screamed at the register. Bulma maneuver through the crowd to get to the front. Darrion held Bulma a spot. "I got you I always want to see you fight what is a night with out it. Wow you're popular tonight, and you might fight more than once. For some reason He decided to make it a Shuffle Night. Oh yeah a tip for you, I you to know Scrachez is fighting tonight. A whole bunch of money is on her, if you fight tonight. So if you win this you basically beat every queen to walk in here." Darrion explained. "Your fights need to be on Pay Pre View. (I don't own that.)" He added.

"Thank You Darrion." She said with a smile ready to walk in.

"Yo, UG!" The man next to Darrion yelled.

"Yeah Troyer." She turned around.

"Give us something good don't become like those other Chicks that step into the ring." Troyer begged.

"I wouldn't come in here and give you a half way show." she winked at Troyer, she finally got to get in without being interrupted.

"Yo Dare, I think I'm in love." Troyer said memorized by UnderGround's walk.

"She ain't even interested." Darrion shouted at his friend.

Bulma sat her normal chair nervous. Even though this was her fourth time it felt like her first.

"Do you know what time is?" The announcer was yet again Piccolo. His voice roared though out the UnderGround.

"Eight!" The crowd roared back twice as loud.

"Tonight is different but ya'll know what we do. We're playing shuffle tonight. This is also so mixed fight so you might get a dude and a chick. Ya'll have to chose your opponents out of this white jar." Piccolo picked up a white container. "Yeah we got an old face, Scrachez." Piccolo pointed her out in the middle of the fighters. "None of ya'll should forget our Blue Queen of the night, UnderGround..." The crowd yelled before Piccolo couldn't finish his sentence. "So which one of you hoe's want to shuffle her and take her name or, will she keep her Queen title." All of the sudden you saw a streak of black pass by. It was a girl of part of Ashes, crying out the UnderGround. "Ashes go get ya girl." The crowd laughed it off. Piccolo looked at his watch and carried the bucket from the other side of Bulma. It was a pretty girl, brown shoulder length hair, hazel eyes. Your looks don't matter in that ring. She was a new blood and she picked...Scrachez. Piccolo pointed to her to come in the ring. The ladies stepped into the ring and once he moved his hand Scrachez grabbed this girl's face with her nails and slammed her on the tile. Scrachez had no emotion in her face, nothing. In the new blood's last effort to fight Scrachez off fail because at that time Scrachez was already determined the winner. While getting off the stage and pointed to UnderGround as if she was displaying some type of power. UnderGround rolled her eyes like it was just two four year olds fooling around. And that new blood came on the wrong day she had to sit back in her seat and pray no one else choses her name as she hides under a rock. Next up was a serf named CapTile. CapTile wore a large white t-shirt and blue jeans. She chose...UnderGround. Bulma looked up as they called her, the question poped up. What if she lost? If her hair wasn't pulled up she probably would of pulled it out with all this stress. She never thought about losing before why start now. Both girls came to the ring and Bulma's palm began to sweat. Losing to a serf is worst than to lose to a new blood, but those were 18's words.

Piccolo move his hands and Bulma wasn't paying attention. CapTile threw a bunch of punches. CarpTile threw her punches like she was tring to hit a dozen pinatas (pin-ya-tas). Two hit UnderGround in the face, and she wasn't having it. CarpTile raised her leg to kick her, and she blocked it and grabbed CapTile's leg. CapTile struggled to keep her balance and before fall backwards UnderGround snatched her by the collar. CapTile shut her eyes tightly and waited for the worst. UnderGround hit CapTile rhythmically in the head. CapTile went limp and stop breathing. The other fighters saw this and came to aid CapTile out but UnderGround still had her and wouldn't let her go. The whole event became a mess The other fighters that jumped in started to fight UnderGround, and she fought them back with CapTile in her hands. All the fighters jumped in except Scrachez, she sat in her chair not impressed by the event. The fight was out of control and security had to step in. They carried the limp CapTile out and UnderGround had the victory.

After ten more fights it was Scrachez pick, she picked a Prince named Spike. He was apart of Mid-Cytez, kind of. Bulma talked to him during parties but that was it. What Bulma and everyone else notice he had nice hazel eyes that changed blue to green. Blue like the ocean, Green as grass. In the UnderGround beauty didn't matter.

Piccolo called both to the ring, when Piccolo stepped off the fight began. The second Piccolo stepped off Spike was all over Scrachez she couldn't find hit. While hitting Scrachez, she found a way to maneuver behide him and wrapped her legs around him. She shifted her weight backwards causing both to the fall back. Spike was on top of her and she flipped him under her. He was in shock, how did she...? She stood up and looked down at him and flipped her hair. She stepped on his legs and didn't step off, she tip toed passed his torso and made her way to his chest. Scrachez stepped down and sat on his chest. He fling his hands up to hit her until she pinned her feet on his wrists.

"Do what you want and get it over with." Spiked hissed.

"Oh baby, don't worry about that. I'm going to do what I've planned from the first time I saw those pretty eyes." She dug her nails on the sides of his face slowly. His legs couldn't move there was no way to move her off. Her right hand went up and scrached down his face. Spike screamed and cried in pain. Her masterpiece a crying man with blood as her paint. That's why they called her Scrachez. They helped Spike to the back room and he never returned to his chair. Scrachez smiled at Bulma stepping down to her seat. Bulma smiled back, Scrachez had no idea of what Bulma wanted to do her. Where was 18?

Bulma almost fell asleep during the seven fights, they were boring and long. She had to stay up and at least watch two fights. Piccolo walked up to a tired Bulma.

"Hey, stay up it's your turn and you're the last person of the Shuffle." He put the bucket to her face, she picked out a name but it was Spike. She pulled another it was no other than...

"Scrachez it is everyone." The crowd was silent, it was an UnderGround first.

"Two thousand on UnderGround." Krillen yelled in the back corner. Everyone ran to the table to place their bets. 18 walked in abruptly and waved like she was very uncomfortable, she sat in the corner with 17, Tien, and Krillen.

"Ya'll both know what to do." The girls came to the ring with murderous looks. Piccolo jumped out, but neither party threw a punch, a kick, a hit. Scrachez flipped her hair to the side and in the same motion she grabbed UnderGround by the hair and shoved her face in the ground.

18 stood to her feet to get a better view. She couldn't believe it, Bulma can't lose to her not this quick. 18 didn't like what she was seeing, Bulma better pull it together especially with this whore.

"!8, baby calm down..." Krillen grabbed her hand. "Sit down she'll be okay." 18 didn't she just couldn't. Krillen tugged on her arm again she finally calmed some nerves and sat down. Tien snorted at the site before him, he turned his attention back to the fight.

Scrachez cocked back her arm and tried to hit Bulma in the back of the head but she kept hitting the tile. UnderGround wrapped her arms around Scrachez on pulled her off of her. Her hair was a mess blue curls all because this hoe has to go snaching hair left and right. UnderGround palmed Scrachez in the cheek, but this woman was a monster no punch was enough to stop her. Scrachez turned her head to the side, uneffected. What did Bulma get into? Scrachez pulled UnderGround up by the shirt and kicked her in the stomach. UnderGround slid on the tile and Scrachez lost balance. UnderGround struggled to get up, but she did.

"I kind of admire your strength, in a way. You're going to have to step up ya game 'cause I ain't playing with you little girl. I ain't Killa, Masaka, or anyone else you might of locked elbow with." Scrachez told UnderGround.

"Well I'm like no other fighter you might of fought in the past. Scrachez you're not going to win this one." UnderGround responded. Scrachez hissed and ran towards her, she fell right for it. UnderGround yoked Scrachez by the throat and tossed her like a rag doll. Scrachez was trying out and this was coming in UnderGround advantage. Scrachez threw some random punches and started to get very sloppy. The last punch by Scrachez UnderGround took her wrist, twisted it behind her, UnderGround pinned Scrachez. She got off of her and stepped on Scrachez spine, UnderGround was over her, flipped her over to see if she had any fight left they wasn't calling it over until...

On the ground Scrachez eyes pleaded for mercy. Those eyes stood before her and there stare had lasted for eternity, she could feel it. Then a black car passed by.s

UnderGround looked down at her foot only to see a woman below her. She want to stop but she couldn't her body wouldn't allow her to. Her foot kept stomping tile, flesh anything that was in the way. Then a man walked in and all the attention was converted to him everyone stopped talking, all you heard was her foot hitting tile to a lifeless body and back again. He walked towards one of the back rooms and signaled for everyone to watch. Bulma stopped and kicked Scrachez off the arena.

"UnderGround everyone." Bulma walked towards her table. "If you didn't notice Roshi has entered the building so we expect your respect." Piccolo added as security took Scrachez.

"Roshi wants to speak with you in the back room." A man came up to Bulma and showed her which room he was in. When she open the door she notice the very low Japanese styled table in the middle of the room, no chairs. This room was small it also had another door way There was a little television and a refrigerator. He wasn't in the room yet. What disturbed Bulma was the stacks of magazine behind the T.V, they looked like...

"Hey, You must be UnderGround Queen." An old man with sunglasses came from the other door way and sat across from her. Bulma shook her head. "I swear you're a beauty, I think you look better fighting." Roshi said with a huge grin, ear to ear.

"Thank you." Bulma was uncomfortable with this silly old man. How could organized this whole thing.

"No, Thank you. So how many wins to date." He was drooling as he stared at her.

"Excuse me?" Bulma said on the defensive.

"How many wins till today. How many times have you won." He slammed his head on the table in frustration.

"Well there was Masaka, a new blood, a princess named Burgel, a serf, CapTile, and Scrachez. Five." Bulma could count a handfull of people now.

"Who did you collect from last time? Sam, Darrion,Dirrt..." He put out a few names to see if she'd recognize at least one.

"What do you mean. I haven't collected anything."

"Well I'll check into that. Here." Roshi handed Bulma a wad of zeni.

"I can't take this, have your money." She stood up and threw the zeni down.

"Then why are you in this. If it isn't about the money then what are you doing." Roshi scratched his head in confusion.

"The thrill." She said head out for the door.

"Well you're going to be unbeatable for some time now. See you some time you pretty, slim, sweet..." Bulma was going to have to talk 18 about this money thing. The people were everywhere, it must of been a break. Bulma saw the table were Mid Cytez was seated through the crowd and she walked towards that direction but her arm was dragged gently in the other direction.

"Is Mid Cytez still your home?" She knew who it was.

"Yeah it still is."

"Do you remember I said you were not a threat. This is the first fight I've ever watch you participate in. You're a threat to Ashes, I like challenges. UnderGround Queen my offer still stands, it will always stand. You might as well take it now." Vegeta was often get what he wants, often, always gets what he wants.

"You lied to me. You told me you only have one woman in Ashes and she was Scrachez. Who was the girl that ran out. What do you have to say about that?"

"Wasn't she the only woman at the site? I have warned her any more mess up like tonight and it's her head. I like I told you, I'm watching you." Vegeta walked away and disappeared in the crowd.

End Chapter Eight: Popular You

Yeah OMG 52KB's of in your face. That by far is my longest chapter. ya'll don't know all the stuff I've been through to finish this. I applied for a job hopfully I get it. Love Ya'll! This chapter is for you Kim. Next Chapter BIG C/H! A lot of twist in the story and if you didn't see twists, re-read or I'm going to loss you.

Next Chapters-9. A Site Went Wrong  
Part One-Broken  
10.Part Two-Found  
11.Part Three-Lost

**See ya soon if you Review!**

NaJanay


	9. A Site Went Wrong Part One Broken

(Moved the rating up to M for Violence, Drugs, and more Violence. In later chappies so be prepared.)

Disclaimer-I don't own Dragon Ball Z, if so Vegeta would win all his fight not Goku.

Chapter Nine: A Site Went Wrong

Part One- Broken

"Come on 18 I swear the next fight will be longer." I pleaded with 18 to see my next UnderGround fight tomorrow.

"B 11 nights, 14 fights, 13 different people. I'll see you at the queen's battle. Any ways you got a boyfriend, he can go with you. Can't Spike go with you?" 18 teased.

"18 he's not going to the UnderGround, he quit. Have you seen him?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Well the bandage are off but those nail lines are still present. Good for him that she missed his eyes." I told 18, but she really wasn't interested. It was hot in the Garage, very hot. Later on today I'm suppose to fix the air conditioning unit.

"Why couldn't we have a day like this in the summer, ARG!" I just had to stare at her, because knowing 18 she was going to fall back on that hot leather couch. It's in her nature. "Bulma!" 18 jumped off from the couch as the heat from the couch graced her back. "It's the middle of October. Why is it this hot, 96 degrees. Usually it's snowing." 18 whinnied like a drama queen.

Different, yes it was different. No one was in the Garage. 18 kicked everyone out the Garage three days ago, even her own brother. I don't blame her.

"I think we should go somewhere." I said looking around, this place is trashed. "Like the mall." I suggested.

"Good thinking or we can go to your house. Is that girl, Chi Chi still there?" For some very odd reason it seem like 18 didn't like Chi.

"Not now, but she does live there." 18 smacked her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Okay then lets go." 18 walked to the front door.

"No you can't go there. Bad idea. You DON'T want to go to my house. Today is the most romantic day of the year for them." If only 18 knew the horror I went through just to give them a gift.

"Can't be their anniversary that was three weeks ago. Let's be nosy." I'm not going to tell 18 everything especially that.

"You don't want to know, what's happening in that house. Today is the day that my mom and dad met and that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Whatever." 18 brushed it off like she didn't care. She walked away from the door and paced the floor.

"Stop walking! Just watching you is making me hot." I fanned myself down with a piece of paper.

"Since your father owns one of the largest corporation in the world, how come no one has came up with the idea to put an air conditioner in a capsule. I mean if you can put a hydrogen bomb in a capsule you can put an air conditioner in there." With that smart remark 18's phone rang. 18 took the call in her room. I stood outside the door to hear the conversation, but she was talking low.

Sites, eight months in and I still don't understand how they work. You tell and old man you want to fight outside the UnderGround then bam, your fight with a whole gang is granted. I've never seen 18 organize one, but 17 was the master of getting sites for any reason.

"Bulma lets go." 18 shouted out the door.

"Where to."

"Your Model F-0ts. Did you bring it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That was Juunana and Spike. It seems like my brother can't keep his mouth shut for two seconds and got your boyfriend in trouble with him." 18 rolled her eyes. 17 and she aren't getting along, because of 17. He has become big headed. Now there arguments would involve chairs at times.

"Where is the site?"

"Two blocks from the police station on Ylm Boulevard." We walked out the Garage and left.

At the Site.

When we got there Tien was on a nearby street. 18 jumped out the capsule while I was still in the air, ran to him and started yelling at him. I encapsulated it and watched her.

"Don't ever in your life bring that crap in the Garage." 18's eyes lined up with Tien's even though they had a height difference.

"What crap?"

"Don't act stupid! Krillen told me it was you."

"Oh that, I didn't know he was so punk. If I'd known the was going to run and tell mommy I should of told 17."

"Mephs! I will kill you. You hid it under the sink. I live there Tien, I was going to find it Krillen or otherwise. And if Bardock didn't want us together, you be calling my mommy too, you worthless scum."

"You better watch who you're talking to Killa." Tien snapped, in an instant 18 back hand him in his face. He lost his footing, and was soon kneeling on that hot cement.

"Don't let that name slip out your mouth. You will respect me, like you did Bardock. Oh, and that little slap isn't the tip of the iceberg on what I'm going to do to you." This wasn't a threat it was guaranteed. 18 had enough of Tien's dirt.

'If he keeps playing around with his loyalty, 18 might kill him.' I thought to myself.

"Come on B, they're in between those two buildings." 18 pointed. And there they were, Spike and Juunana all tied up.

"I was hoping they'd put you in a cage. But you got the wrong partner to be tied up with it should be Tien. Isn't that right Spike." 18 laughed, she enjoyed this moment. This is ridiculous. Yeah I know 17 helped Tien with the drugs, and 18 set 17's clothes on fire with gasoline. That doesn't mean not to talk civilized to your own flesh.

"Spike why did you let Juunana drag you into this, how could ya let him." 18 completely ignored her twin. Spike wasn't paying attention to 18, I swear I only got with him because of his smile and his eyes.

"So are you going to untie me or let your jaw run like a motor?" Juunnana requested. Not long ago they'd fight others before they fought each other. Now they were falling apart, and I don't know why.

"Why is Tien around the corner?" 18 asked, I even thought about that.

"I don't know 18 why is Tien around the corner." 17 replied. I mouth to him, don't get smart. He shook his head.

"If Tien is in the area he could of untied you. He was probably too high to think clearly." Suddenly I felt a cold rush in my veins, my body was still hot though. Something very wrong is going to happen.

"18 you untie Spike. I'll untie 17." I suggested. It was quiet while we untied the boys, but once we got them lose 18 was at it once more.

"So Juunana who tied you up? This was a lousy job of getting attention." Again 18's theory. I swear she jump to conclusions faster than you can change channels.

"18 just shut up." 17 hissed. At that moment everything stopped. 18 looked at her watch and signaled Mid-Cytez. "Raveness tie us up." 17 blurted. Spike held my hand and shook his head to agree with 17.

"Raveness? I will never hear the end of it." We turned around and there she was waiting with West Side. Her hair was so long, it was styled to cover her face. Her kimono was purple this time and it came up to her knees, she didn't have her swords.

We were blocked in, it was a dead end. A trap but it was kind of sloopy, we were dumb enough to fall into it. 18 didn't grab her gun, she kick herself in the morning because she didn't.

"Killa nice to see you again. When was the last time I saw you. Oh Yes the skirmish on Main Street." Her long thick locks covered her smirk.

"Which event on Main Street." 18 hinted about something.

"Funny 18." Raveness replied. 18 pointed behind West Side and there was Mid-Cytez. We grew from last time. Raveness looked behind her and 18 punched her in the face. Raveness shook it of quick she went to punch 18 back, but I had to step in I blocked it. Raveness move was predictable.

"I'll take you both." Raveness snickered softly. Which made me and 18 crack up.

"Don't kid yourself. You want to fight both of us at the same time?" I asked. What would she prove?

"No I'll leave her to you UnderGround. It wouldn't be fun if we rip her apart at the same time." 18 suggested which was fine by me.

"Killa I want your head." Raveness demanded.

"Well you can't have it today Raveness. Mid-Cytez is packed with M16z's. it's new. very new. if you let me out of this dead end I'll show you how they work." 18 requested.

"Ha what makes you think I'll let an animal out of her cage." Raveness shot at 18.

"If you don't move I'll command them to show you how the M16z's work. Bam!" 18 winked at West Side. At the snap of 18's finger they were ready to turn that narrow strip into a grave site.

"Fall back then." Raveness pressed 18 to move Mid-Cytez.

"Go back until you hit the sidewalk." 18 yelled to Mid-Cytez, they backed up in a heart beat. West Side followed along with there leader Raveness. It was almost time once they move far enough we'd have the advantage.

"18 we can run out." I whisper softly.

"I'm way ahead of you." In that same second we did the unexpected. We didn't take our exit, we walked up to them and 17 and Spike stayed behind us. 18 put her hand in the air and L.A threw her a M16z.

"You let me out "my cage" now I can show you how it works. M16z a piece of work. This large clip right here carries 900 flatheads. Now to the barrel 5 cm in diameter, 10 inches long, 6 inches wide. This is a hush hush gun. Your target wouldn't be able to hear or anyone around, yet so precise there is no way you'll ever be able to miss a target." 18 explained sharing every little detail she knew.

"See Killa I don't need a gun. I don't need hide be hind a machine. So I don't see the beauty in carrying one. Basically this little Sorority you call a gang are punks. 18 gripped her gun tightly and clobbered her in her abdomen. Raveness stumbled and no one moved. She stood up fast and pretend like it didn't happen. Raveness threw a series of punches and then it became a frickin' free for all. Everyone fought anyone that had skin. I even hit a few fellow comrades. There weren't any shots fired. Why bring something you aren't going to use? It confuse me. I saw less and less people from Mid-Cytez and more and more from West Side.

Where did 18 go? There was no one just...me and West Side. I was in some deep crap. In this dog pile of people I didn't think an opening would be possible, so when I saw my opening I took it without thinking. I tried to escape a pile of 20 people or so. My leg got stuck, I took one look back it was Raveness she had my leg.

"I'm sorry Bulma." She let go of my leg, and they kept fighting. I didn't look back. I didn't know where I was running. It didn't look familiar at all where am I. I felt a weird sharp pain that dug into the left side of my back. I slowly stroked that side an to my astonishment my hand was red from...Blood. My lungs started to cave in. I just realized I got shot. I collapse to the hot cement. This pain was way too great, there was no way I could move. The only thing I could do was scream.

"18! Help ME! Someone! Please! 18!" I cried, my tears evaporated from the cement. Where was my best friend? She promise she'd always protect me.

_Flashback_

_"18 what happened talk to me"_

_"Sometimes I'm so into it I forget, I forget where I am. Yeah Krillen got shot because of me. Just like Bardock. I'm always getting saved not once have I ever been shot Bulma, not once."_

_"You're the leader of Mid-Cytez so you will always have people to protect you and if they turn on you, you'll always have me"_

_"This might be your first site. If I don't make any it in a site I want either you or 17 a leader no one else. I'll let 17 know too." _

_"Take this" _

_" I have to protect the one's under me it's my job as a leader to. Not the other way around. Bulma?"18 said looking to her._

_"Yeah."_

_"I don't want to make this your first site, not this one. You should go go far away from here meet me at the Garage. Okay. Don't let them see you."_

_Who?" _

_" Us I don't want them to think you flew out. I don't want you on this site because, someone that has known you for almost for ever and they die because of you. Someone's death on your hands is not pretty. If someone was to shot at me today you would step in front of that bullet. So enjoy your day I'm not dying anytime soon."_

_End Flashback _

Where is my best friend? The buildings are spinning, my vision blurred in and out even on the ground. Everything spun fasted in to a black abyse. I'm I going to die. If I live through this, a promise to myself. Don't ever become this weak.

Meanwhile

"Where is Tien?" 18 screamed.

"Coming 18." Tien yelled coming towards her. "Be glad we got you out of there. Raveness might of killed you." Tien said following 18 to the capsule.

"Hurry let's go to the Garage so we can diverse a form something." 17 threw his plan in the air. 18 looked around in the capsule, everyone in Mid-Cytez was there someone was missing. 18 felt that the atmosphere was different.

"Where is...Bul..." She didn't want to believe that they left her. "Where is Bu...bul...ma?" Everyone in the capsule looked at her like the name never exist. She paced the floor. "Okay if you can't understand me just talking, I'm going to raise my voice." 18 sucked in her emotions, but she couldn't hold them any longer. "WHERE IS BULMA! My best friend! What did you morons do!" Still no one answer. "I'm not speaking to the walls, AH!" She brought out her knife and killed a poster next to Spike's ear. 18 ran out the back of the capsule and half of Mid-Cytez ran after her.

"You morons how could you leave her!" Then they all grabbed her from behind. "Let me go! I promised to protect her! Let me go!" 18's rage was uncontrollable. She fought everyone that grabbed her. It took more than 35 people to take her back to the capsule.

"Let me go!" She cried. "I have to save her. She needs me." Her cries crescendo. "Let me...GO!" No one let her go as they dragged her inside the capsule.

"18 I need you to calm down we can't talk if you're kicking and screaming." Tien told her.

"Bit me!" She growled. "I have to save her, she needs my help." 18 repeated over and over.

"She might of went home like last time." Tien smiled. This gesture only made 18's eyes grow in rage. She pulled with all her might to try to kill Tien at that moment by they didn't let go.

"She wouldn't leave without telling me" Her crystal blue eyes look up to the roof of the capsule. She had no more strength to fight them off any more. Her tears streamed down like Niagara Falls.

"Bulma!" 18 never thought that even uttering her best friend's name could be so painful.

"I told you I'm watching you. It wasn't very smart for you to run the other way, woman." He picked the up and carried her into the shadows. Bulma was too knock out to know who this was. Her only focuses was living and how was she going to destroy Mid-Cytez for leaving her.

End Chapter: A Site Went Wrong

Part One- Broken

I have to admit while I was writing I cried more than once, I cried every time I thought of it.

Stay in tune for-

Next Chapter:

10.  A Site Went Wrong

Part Two- Found

"I've never heard you call her Killa before. Bulma what happened?"

"The broke me, I was found, they lost me. In my eyes I felt everything was okay. Crystal blue eyes lie. I was with Vegeta and he told me a few interesting things."

11. A Site Went Wrong

Part Three- Lost (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)

Review. Or it may be over sooner than expected.


	10. A Site Went Wrong Part Two Found

Disclaimer-I don't own Dragon Ball Z, if so Vegeta would win all his fight not Goku.

Chapter Ten: A Site Went Wrong

Part Two- Found

The television blared random things, someone changing the channel. I don't have a T.V in my room. Where am I? Why is it so dark?

"…Briefs have been missing for six days. If you've seen this woman, please contact 2-1-573-788-54-76909." The channel was so loud. I can't move, like something pinning my bodying down. My body was positioned upright. I could see my toes but I couldn't move it.

"Please find my daughter. That's all." It sounded like my father. How am I missing? I'm right here. I don't know why the darkness feels so comforting, or why it's so cold. It's similar to living life without fret, being a child.

"It's cold." While I murmured it softly I felt my body. My body is pained. I also can feel my lungs against my ribs. The solid black altered into a blurred vision, with every blink it got a little clearer. On the ceiling is a brown fan with a golden plate trim ceiling was all white. Reminded me of 18's room, 18. Someone walked into the room where I laid. I knew this person. He stood over me and his facial features were distorted.

"Yo she's up. What do I do?" The man danced franticly.

"I don't know you figure it out, clown." A yell came from the other room, was it him?

"Well you brought her here."

"So you wanted me to let her die out there. They would have found her and made this situation more complex then this needs to be." He screamed pointing at the television. The man standing over me grabbed a flashlight behind him and shined it in my eyes.

"The UnderGround Queen a billionaire heiress. Never guess that her wallet can knockout her opponents, too." I don't know who said that it could have been the man with the flashlight but I didn't see his lips move.

"Where am I?"

"Where the members of Mid-Cytez can't ever touch." The other man said and walked away.

"Sorry about his attitude he'll get that way. Well you're in Ashes facility, we run this project. Don't you remember me… if you forgot the name, I'm Goku. Would it be okay if I checked wounds." He had the biggest child like smile. How could I not remember him?

"What wounds…?" I breathed in and I felt a sharp sensation. "Ah!"

"Those wounds, you were shot several times. So can I just look at them?" Goku turned and looked at the T.V. His unruly hair reminded me of Bardock, the way the strains exploded from his head.

"Do whatever. How many times was I…?" It felt so foreign I've been shot. The word brought shudders to my body "shot?"

"Really to be truthful…I forgot." His child-like manner made it forgivable.

"How many days have I been out?"

"Seven days." The harsh voice thrashed into the room Goku and I discussed in. I rolled my eyes and Goku gently touched the wounds.

"I want to go home tonight. Thank you for all that you've done but I have to leave." I explained. Goku didn't look too pleased.

"Problem."

"I don't care I want out and that's that!"

"Suit yourself. This isn't a high-class facility. You can't just walk in then expect to walk out. And where do you expect to go? Mid-Cytez…" I grew silent, because Vegeta spoke the truth. The truth I would of ran to 18's arms. "As I see it they left you for dead." That's when I felt my heart bleed. I'm here because of 18's carelessness she left me. No she did not leave me somehow we were split apart and that's why…"

"Whatever you're thinking is a lie. Killa is a binding liar. She has countless kills in Mid-Cytez because of her. The body count is way more than West and Ashes put together. Think about it Bardock, Naughty, Inca, Bliss, Frarro, D Frame, Squezze, ACK, Con, Cone, and Rora and those are only some of the deaths. You almost made that list if I didn't find you. Your leader hasn't surfaced yet. No one can find her." Vegeta walked into the room were I'm situated. Goku lost all attention to Vegeta and I. Goku changed the channel from the news.

"Kakarot!" Goku's alert ears sprung up. "What are you doing? Turn it back to the new! We have to know what they know one step in front of them always." Vegeta commanded.

"Vegeta I have a life." Goku mumbled hoping that Vegeta didn't hear.

"What is that suppose to mean? I have a life too. This is a career don't you remember, but this…" Vegeta pointed to me. "This is not part of it. If the police get too caught up in this I'm dropping you Woman.

"Vegeta what I mean is I have a family and unlike your plans I have to make things right. You think I want Gohan in this. Don't be so uptight about this. I have more to lose than you do. If the cops dig any deeper she'll lose custody. I want at least one of us to have him. Vegeta wait till you have kids." Vegeta raised his eyebrow. "If she knew I was doing this for time, for us." Who were they talking about, and Goku has a child.

"She would still be with you if you would of took my advice. I tell you good advice and you don't even take it." Vegeta scorned Goku.

"Well…" Goku was trying to find a comeback. "I told you to get out this mess a long time ago. You didn't even try to get out." Goku tried to scorn back.

"This is how I see it you but didn't take each others advice or you own. Now I have things I need to do so patch me up and let me go." I commanded

"Do one thing for me UnderGround," Vegeta walked to my side.

"What?"

"Stand." It came out so nonchalantly, like he knew I couldn't stand. I plant my hands to my sides and strained my arms. Goku tried to help but Vegeta signaled him not to.

"I'm paralyzed?"

"Nope, you were kicking the first two days. You don't have enough energy to move them, and you need food because seven days of eating is torture." Goku rubbed his stomach and look to the left where the kitchen is located.

"Kakarot you can't last an hour without food, everyone else can stop eating for a month and live, but you." He turned my way. "You have all morning to stand by yourself." He shot a look to Goku and turned back my way. "Nothing less. If you don't ("...I'll send you to oblivion". Lol) because your lazy butt can't take the pressure of three lousy bullets I'll kick you out. It's 10:12 am you have till noon to stand. And if you come to stand before then my offer still stands."

"I'm telling both of you to get out as soon as you can." Goku warned the both of us.

"You have no room to talk." Vegeta mumbled with his arms crossed at his chest. "What she needs to do is get out of Mid-Cytez and come with Ashes. We can offer her more contrary to Mid-Cytez." Vegeta insisted again.

"So do you watch all your enemies comrades or is it just me."

"Just you, see Vegeta doesn't like threats opposing him. You are a threat to the cities gangs basically. He needs all the threats to be on one gang." There was a loud thud somewhere it alerted Vegeta and Goku. "Vegeta." Goku said with a worried look.

"Just great!" Vegeta snarled, "Kakarot I'll handle it. Put her in the room with the beds. Make sure no one can see in. Then come out while I stall." Vegeta commanded. Goku picked me and carried me to the room. This room has many beds they look like they were never been touched. He situated me off on the top of the third bed and fixed the Venetian blinds. These beds were higher than most box spring and mattress sets, it seem like the legs of the beds belong to tables.

"Shh, be quiet." Goku spoke low and put his index finger to his mouth as if I were a child. He turned slowly and slightly closed the door behind him. I can see Vegeta at the crack of the door. Vegeta opened the door Nappa, Scrachez, Juice, Raccome, and Dirrt busts in.

"Vegeta we really have to do something about Raveness. She's busting into sites that aren't even her issue." Nappa rubbed his head and sat on the couch.

"What do you want me to do about it Nappa? Do you expect me have a plan about this?" Vegeta hissed.

"Yeah, we do. What we should do is put out a hit for her. I know a few willing to take her out." Scrachez probably felt that Vegeta and she were on good terms for her to speak up so boldly.

"Scrachez I will hear no more from you. I think Dirrt is higher on my good list than you'll ever be."

"Come on Vegeta you're still mad about that. Just listen to me." Scrachez pleaded, she minus-well been on her knees.

"No reason to beg you already know once he makes up his mind it's over. You can't change it." Goku teased Scrachez with his boyish grin.

"Let's do it now she more of a threat than Killa. Killa is hiding no one is dieing because of her." Juice agreed with Scrachez.

"If anyone touches Raveness I'll kill you, and I'll make sure they don't find you. That's the mother of my child." The grin that made his features joyous in next to no time was obliterated.

"Following your father's footsteps, remember the whore killed him not the bullet, Kakarot." Juice ridiculed. Vegeta glanced up at an annoyed Goku. Vegeta turned on his heels as Goku grasped Juice face and chucked him across the room. There was a thunderous pound; I'm guessing he hit the nearest wall. Everyone gathered around Juice, Goku walked to a chair and sat down.

"You heard him. Raveness is not your problem, Killa is." Vegeta still had his back to the incident.

"But Vegeta she's no where to be found." Dirrt declared because the others were still clamoring around Juice.

"Well stop looking no where then! No one just disappears ask around! I already know some of ya'll are excessively blabbering to other gangs, especially to Mid-Cytez. Stay off the streets, stay off her territory. How simple minded can ya'll be?" Vegeta spat aggressively with repugnance. "Now each and everyone of you out!" he spoke in a reduced amount of an aggressive disposition. He pointed to the door. All of Ashes except for Scrachez headed for the door. She had a different agenda.

"Wait up." Scrachez yelled outside. "Vegeta I left my purse here like a week ago, I think it's in the backroom.

"Scrachez!" Vegeta growled. "You didn't leave anything here." Goku leaps off the chair like its on fire, his eyes grew large. I'm in the backroom? Goku pointed to over where I am. Yeah, I'm in the backroom. With my luck she'll come in here ready to fight. She was coming this way.

"An orange color like?" Goku ask, he was trying to stall. It stopped her thought.

"Yeah you've seen it?"

"I just remember that it reminded me of an orange?" Goku's response left her in a dumbfounded state. I saw what Goku was trying to do. I had to get out of this open view. She walked closer then Vegeta took hold of her by her arm.

"Scrachez Out!" Vegeta barked.

"Scrachez is a no, no. You'll call me L-a-u-n-c-h." She annunciates her name clear enough for Vegeta to hear. He still had a firm grip on her arm, she didn't struggle an inch.

"I can call you whore, take the name Scrachez. Or be appointed to your true calling. You are the only one to get around with about half of Mid-Cytez, and screwed all of West Side." Vegeta scowled her like a child. She looked away from Vegeta's penetrating eyes.

"I have to find my purse. I think it's in the backroom." She said with determination. Vegeta let her arm go. She didn't speed off into the room like I visualized she just stood in thought.

I'm in earth-shattering pain. I placed my arms at my sides. Lifting myself became a hard task, when I can feel every move I make. I can't consent to this pain I HAVE to get up. My best bet is to go under one of these beds. I struggled to swing one leg over the edge of this bed. I plant my foot on the ice-capped floor. My other leg was soon to follow I allowed the biggest of my toes to test the freezing floor. I lower my body using my elbows as support to the longer side of the bed facing away the door. Now this standing part should be like riding a bike, right? I slid off the bed, my feeble legs not yet strong enough to hold my upper body so they collapsed. They were still stalling in anytime now she'll storm through this door. In this condition she'd have her revenge. I let go of what was supporting me and dragged myself to the last bed. I can hear the steps become louder. I wish this legs worked if they did I would have already burnt it. Once I got under the bed I feel the unexpected rush of searing air from the furnace. This better be an in and out thing because I can hear the sweat scream off my skin.

"Vegeta out of my way I really need this." She bust opened the door like expected she turned on the lights. I saw a man run out the room, Goku. He left Scrachez and Vegeta alone. "Vegeta he's gone now drop the act." Scrachez pleaded through her eyes trying to place her alluring arms around him.

"Scrachez there is nothing, never was. Now search for that hideous item you call a purse and get to stepping." Vegeta commanded to her I could feel her thirst filling the room, very uncomfortable. "Kakarot where are you?" Vegeta didn't like her friendly ways either. Scrachez rummaged through the closet on the side where the door stands.

"One minute." Goku yelled.

"Scrachez what are you doing?" Vegeta yelled once again

"I'm doing what I'm told Vegeta." She informed him with a smart allelic smirk.

"Woman!" I saw her legs drag in the air. "Don't get smart with me. I already told you once you're on my bad side." She dropped to the ground and hit her head on one of the bed's leg. "Next time I'll kill you." Scrachez looked up outrage.

"Here ya go." Goku threw down an orange metallic purse. "It was in the kitchen."

"Now leave!" Vegeta commanded. Scrachez rose up from the floor and left the room. Soon after there was a loud boom from the door the twosome looked at the front door and snickered.

"So where did UnderGround go." I continued to stay under that bed, what am I going to do? I let Goku search for me. Entertaining how it didn't occur to him to look under any of the beds.

"Clown what are you doing?" Vegeta asked in concern of Goku's mental health."

"I'm just looking for the UnderGround. Why?" Goku looked offended that Vegeta would even ask such a thing. Vegeta looked at his comrade with shock and said nothing. "Vegeta."

"What now!"

"I'm kind of hungry."

"Like that's something new." They argued. I slid from beneath the piece of furniture. What I needed to do was stand; those two weren't going to help me stand. I ought to do this myself.

A bed on my right a bed on my left I grabbed the sides of the mattresses, hopefully my legs won't give up as quickly as before. It was tried-some and long suffering it felt like time without an end. Trying stand when your legs feel like a collapsing building, but I won't slip. Yes my legs didn't give up. I stood up with complications but I stood, without help.

"Now, I have a proposition for you. I stood so I don't leave till tomorrow morning. Help me walk before 9:30 tonight and I'll find Killa." I proposed I like how the deal flowed off my tongue so easily. She'll regret the day that she was betrayed me.

7:00 am The Next Morning

"UnderGround be careful. Raveness will take no prisoners." Goku warned from the door.

"I know." I didn't know what to say these two saved me. The word 'thank you' cannot compare to what they provided for me. "Guess it's time." I hugged Goku as I released him he snatched me arm.

"Don't kill her. Bulma don't…Don't kill 18. She doesn't deserver it. Just leave this whole thing alone forget all that you've seen, because it ani't goin' to get any better. Think it out you're not thinking clearly." Goku whispered, my eyes started to tear up. "You and Killa been so close even out of Mid-Cytez. Vegeta was only using statistics, looking at the similarities. I know I said things to provoke you into doing this. If you kill her they will come looking." Goku wouldn't let go of my arm. If she wanted them to kill me, she would of instructed to aim for my head. Maybe Goku is right; my reason isn't rational at all. "UnderGround don't…" I grabbed his arm with my opposite hand.

"Tell Vegeta I said bye. I'll be back in a few days. Bye Goku." It was time for me to go home. I'll save Killa for later, hopefully "home" is where I left it. I popped out a capsule once it expanded I jumped in and blast off.

8:35 Capsule Corp Main Gates 

Home, my father and mother are home because the animals are out; I hope she's home too. I limped to the complex the atmosphere was so dense with sadness. The door was lock that's a good thing. I always had a way in. Under the speaker box a button that always unlocked the door. I pressed it then the door opened.

"Hello." I spoke into the house as if it was empty. This wasn't home. I looked into the living room; nothing but sheets lie on the ground with my mom and dad. They looked up in disbelief, like they've seen a ghost.

"Bulma!" They both cried out with joy and ran towards me. They didn't let me go, it was like they were trying hold on forever.

"Bulma where did you go? Baby, don't ever do that again." My dad cried out. "We thought you were kidnapped, we thought someone took you." They were worried about me, but they would have to worry a little more.

"I wasn't kidnapped. I just took a little vacation." I lied, but I'm going to take these bullets to the grave. Right on key Chi-Chi walked down the stairs.

"Oh Honey everybody was looking for you." My mother went on. Chi hugged me and I looked her in the eyes to she her betrayal, to see Raveness. "I have to call everyone and tell everyone you're here. I better do it now." They walked away and left Chi and I in the living room. I gave her the look it meant follow me. If Chi were smart enough she wouldn't follow me. I walked up the stairs silently she did the same. Now if no one went into my room my gun is behind the dresser on my left and it's sister should be under the bed on my right. Everything was in order.

"Close the door." I commanded she obeyed. I didn't want to but I could feel the UnderGround seeping out of me. Chi turned around slowly and I snatched her by her raven like hair and looked into her eyes. Then I threw her on my bed she rolled off and crashed into the balcony doors. I took hold of my gun. I jumped over my bed. She was breathing heavily and my blood pounded to for me to kill her right now.

"Raveness?" I revealed.

"UnderGround Queen." I pinned her to the French doors and placed the gun at her chin.

"I have questions answer them correctly and quickly and you won't get a bullet lodged into your brain. Did you kill Bardock?" Chi was still breathing heavy.

"No!" I tried uncovering truth in her eyes.

"Do you know who tried to kill me?"

"No!"

"Why are you killing everything that touches cement?"

" 'Cause." Her eyes pleaded

"Because, Why?" I shouted.

"Bulma because they didn't give me the right answers so… I was looking for you." I let go of her and quivered back to my bed.

"Chi I'm sorry."

"I understand…what am I going to do about this I have no more and this is my life."

"Forgive Goku and take care of your son." I suggested.

"How did you know about Gohan?" I didn't answer her.

"Now I got to go. You want to come with." I walked over to the dresser and put the guns together.

"Yeah, but where to?" I sat back on my plush bed.

"I have to see Killa." Chi was kind of taken back.

"You know where Killa's at." She sounded surprised, of course I knew where Killa is. "I've never heard you call her Killa before. Bulma what happened?"

"They broke me, I was found, and they lost me. In my eyes I felt everything was okay. Crystal blue eyes lie." Felt my eyes tear up again. "I was with Vegeta and he told me a few interesting things." I changed the subject, the figurative language sadden me.

"You were with Vegeta? So you're going to hand her over to them." Chi preached to me straightforward.

"Hand her over, no. I have to see her. A setting free process if you will." I wanted to explain to Chi that it's not just me handing 18 over; it's more to that. I don't even know why I'm even going through this. Like a woman of my word I'll bring her close to death. "I always wondered why they called her Killa. Today she'll see why I am the Queen of the UnderGround."

"She's fighting at the UnderGround tonight?" My heart split in two, I wanted to kill 18 but I wanted to know why. What was her reasoning for leaving?

"No, that is tonight. I'll be there. Chi why did you say "I'm sorry" if you didn't know Mid-Cytez was planning on killing me?"

"Bulma I knew nothing."

"Tell my parents I'll be back in an hour or so." I got off my velvety soft bed and head for the door.

"What happened to me coming with you?" Chi-Chi asked with suspicion in her eyes.

"Change of plans."

End Chapter Ten: A Site Went Wrong

Part Two-Found

Okay that was a hard chapter to write it's missing something like Part Three. Look forward for that, I put my heart into that chapter. When talking about me that's saying a lot. I got a story to tell and I'm not stopping. ALL Reviews are welcome!

Kay-Kay This One is you! Baby!

P.S Yes this is a B/V wait and see. Sorry no lemon.

Y.D.M.P

Love,

Na'Janay


	11. A Site Went Wrong Part Three Lost

Disclaimer-Need I say more eleventh chapter and I still claim not guilty.

A/N- Lotta Flashbacks

"_Wha Wha."_ Flashbacks

"Wha Wha." The Present.

Chapter Eleven: A Site Went Wrong

Part Three- Lost 

Flashback

"_Capsule?"_

"_We're walking it's better you'll see."_

End Flashback

Walking is better it helps you build up your anger. Anger? Weird how I could never be angry at her in the past. I'm alive and I know where you are.

Flashback

"_B not a lot of people know of this place. So you can tell anyone. Okay?"_

"_Okay Juu Juu."_

"_When mom died things changed. So that's why we move. Dad is having builders build a place for me and Nana. He also tells me that me and you can be in walking distance."_

"_Juu Juu why'd your mommy leave you?"_

"_Dad said she was sick." Nana stepped in the room with us._

"_Never mind that." 18 interrupted. "Look how big this is we can hide here forever._

End Flashback

She didn't even leave this city or the Garage in fact. If those idiots knew any thing about the Garage, they'd know it's more than a garage. If you looked hard enough you'll see the tiny window and vent under the Garage. She never locked the door. If she did she was inside. But there was always away in.

The past will one day go… away.

But

What is Ashes offering me that Mid-Cytez can't? What about Spike?

He's guilty too.

Parting is such a hard gift.

Flashback

_I got a call in the middle of the night I just picked up the phone not knowing it was 18. She had called more than 10 times that night._

"_Bulma they took her."_

"_Who?"_

"_The men with white suits they took away mommy."_

"_That was probably a bad dream Juu."_

"_No! I saw them take her in a van."_

"_She'll be back, watch."_

"_Bulma, I…think she died."_

"_Juu, I don't think that was real. You were dreaming now go back to sleep and we'll talk in the morning."_

"_B, don't hang up, please. I…I want you to stay. By my friend forever."_

"_Yes Juu."_

"_No Bulma. Promise, promise forever. Mommy never said forever. She said she'll try, but didn't promise forever."_

"_Juu I promise forever. Okay."_

End Flashback

No one stable in her life except for 17 and me. Her mom died when she was young, her father abandoned her. Her other brother went missing. It was a nice that she had Bardock in her life in a way.

Flashback

"_I have to make an announcement. My sweet child, 18 come here."_

"_Bardock do I have to."_

"_Of course. It is time for me to give all this activity a rest. I'd like to inform you all that 18 is the new leader of Mid-Cytez. So treat her like you would me." While 18 walked up to the stage she tripped up the stairs._

"_18 are you okay?" Tien ran to aid her up._

"_Yeah Thanks."_

"_Boy hands off of her. She can help herself up. She doesn't need dependence for the likes of you!"_

"_Sorry Bardock, I thought she might need some help."_

"_No you're just in the way. No one is allowed to touch her, no one."_

_End Flashback_

Funny he had this sort of idea if you own Mid-Cytez you own it all. When Bardock left her it seems like it took a piece of her heart. After his death she became the free sprit she was destined to be.

Vegeta told me that I wasn't watching close enough. I thought Bardock was a bit possessive of 18. I had always thought that he was being "like a father" to her. Was I blinded by Bardock's nice smile also?

Flashback

"_You never notice." Vegeta looked up surprisingly._

"_Notice what? He was just a father figure to her."_

"_How blind can you women be?"_

"_What is that suppose to mean? He was very nice, an a good thing to happen in her life."_

"_She was pregnant a few times, he made he get rid of them. He never let that bald freak near her, because he wanted to be the only one getting it from Killa. If she didn't tell you then you should re-valuate yourself as her "friend." _

"_18 is my…"_

"_Yeah what was that? If she didn't tell you about that there has to be more she hasn't told you."_

"_How do you know so much about them?"_

"_I was a unit leader for Mid-Cytez some time ago. When you knew if you have a traitor or not." _

"_How long ago was that."_

"_I was a 11."_

"_How old are you now?"_

"_None of your business girl…19." _

"_What's a unit leader?"_

"_Woman you ask too many questions."_

End Flashback

Parting would be horrible. Some imagine two friends parting with a tearful goodbye…not us. Killa has Krillen, she can take car of herself she doesn't need me. No more will I be her bulletproof vest.

My reason, do you have to have a reason for everything? I know that there is a reason for everything. It's the question "do I a reason to exploit her like this. Reasoning. You give me a reason not to, and I'll give you two more reasons that I should. But then I'll run out of reasons and then end up listening to yours.

I shouldn't, I shouldn't because it's wrong she's my best friend,

Was…

Maybe this will show them. My hurt may not be as bad a Goku, but it's hurt. It's enough hurt to purge myself away from her and this is the only way I understand how.

'What are you doing? Turn around you don't have to do this like Goku said jut let it be and go on with your life. If you do this it will hurt forever.' I sighed as a trickle of tears streamed from my cheeks. It's true this will hurt.

This is something I cannot forgive.

The Garage was just across the street now. If she's sleeping this will be a rude awakening.

Meanwhile

It's too hot Krillen, it's hot." 18 complained. She was sitting on the couch, and hasn't moved from the spot since Bulma's disappearance.

"18 what are you talking about it's cold. Two more days till November, Sweetie." Krillen has never seen 18 so down.

"Krillen what time is it?"

"9:14 why?"

"Leave." 18 said very softly.

"No 18. You're not being rational."

"Just leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. They will find Bulma. Now get up and wash up."

"Krillen I can't believe you want to stay here with me."

"18, why not we've been through worst." Krillen looked down at 18 who were facing away from him.

"Actually we haven't been through anything. It was me and Bardock and we…" 18 was cut off by Krillen.

"Don't start that, because if I remember correctly you came running to me! Every time I was there. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I left you here."

"Bardock and I were in a relationship Krillen and those things are suppose to happen."

"He was in his thirties 18 and you…you were young. That was not a relationship! He was old enough to be your father at the time." Krillen went on.

"Shut up!"

"18 I've had up to my neck with this foolishness. We are together. We have a relationship, don't we?"

"Krillen I want you out."

"Would you tell Bardock to get out? I make sure you're first in my life. Why can't I be the one you think about 24/7. Why?"

"Krillen I think we should have a break then. If you can't him then you can't respect my feelings."

"So you're having feeling for a dead man. 18 I'm here and I will always be here. Don't do this. I love you."

"Krillen our hearts are in different places. So leave." She said softly.

"Okay. I'll be back later to check on you. Do you know what November 1st is?"

"No. All I know is that it's two days from now. A day from Halloween."

"18, two years. I love you."

"Leave! Climb the ladder. God, Krillen listen to me. Go!"

"18."

"I just want to be alone."

"What do you want from me?" Krillen yelled.

"Leave!"

"Okay." Krillen said under his breath. Krillen stood up to his feet he couldn't believe this was coming out of 18's mouth. He climbed the ladder and she heard the Garage door open and then close.

"Krillen." 18 sighed.

Back to Bulma

I stopped at the corner only a few steps from the Garage. Krillen was walking away for there, someone must be home.

Flashback

"_18 me fighting, No."_

"_Are you going to waste my time?"_

"_I don' know 18. How long you got because I can waste every last second of it."_

End Flashback

Flashback

"_I'm going to kill you. I can't believe you got me to fight."_

"_Why are you backing out?"_

"_No I'm staying."_

End Flashback

Those were fun times. Walking up to this door will destroy all those beautiful memories.

Flashback

"_Prove it to me and the rest of this city. You fight tonight got it."_

"_Bu…but what if I have to fight you?"_

"_You won't have to. I already fought my way in. "B" I need to see how raw you are."_

End Flashback

Raw Killa that was candy coated. I'll show raw. It won't be what I showed you in my other performance.

I'm walking down the street not knowing if I should do this. 'Turn around.'

No! I will do this. Not to prove anything to anyone. This is for me!

Flashback

"_Would you go back to her like a loyal dog?" Vegeta asked._

"_I don't know."_

"_You would. Did you think she'd hold value to your life? Well guess what she didn't. You'll sit in front of me today and curse her name. Tomorrow you'll sit in her lap, like a loyal dog. Do what you want I could care less_.

End Flashback

I am no one's dog.

Walking closer I have no control over any of this anger, this tension, this hurt.

I fell less compassion. While touching the knob of the door. This whole gang thing changed my life. Being so close to death, it's time to end it all here. Twisting the doorknob was an unbearable joy. When I entered it was soulless, empty. The Garage included two couches some wooden chairs and the wooden china cabinet. The T.V was gone though. I looked in her room it too was empty, and her room was clean. There on the shelf was a picture of Nana, Killa, and I. How long was that taken? I wonder if she'd betray me then.

"Krillen I told you to…" 18 crept into her room. She had a oversized t-shirt on with black shorts on. "B" Her eyes watered up, it looked like she had been crying for years.

"Don't 18. I'm here to say I want out."

"Bulma I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried." 18 ignored me.

"Don't play innocent with me!"

"What are you talking about? I've missed you. You told me forever…so I knew you were coming back."

"What?"

"Remember you told me forever."

"18 you're the reason I was so close to death."

"Shh, stop shouting no one knows that I'm still here."

"I knew."

"Bulma do you want some water?"

"I want out!"

"I ran Krillen away, he's not coming back. Don't leave again."

"You've lied so many times."

"No, no, no!"

"I'm parting."

"What was that?" 18 stopped not believing her ears.

"I'm parting."

"Oh I see. To go with Raveness, your Chi Chi."

"I already know about that. No, it's not going to be to her I'm parting with Vegeta."

"They'll never except you!"

"Why not? You're my gift to them so they better except me."

"So you're going to sell me out, just like that. Bulma you're family!"

"You're emotionally instable. If I were like family you wouldn't have left me for dead."

"Bulma you don't understand…I didn't leave you."

"You sure didn't come back KILLA!"

"Bulma I'm sorry but that's a name you shouldn't call me."

"Why?"

"Friends shouldn't kill each other for meaningless things."

"Or you'll hire someone to do the job for you. Killa we ain't friends anymore kiss that life goodbye."

"If that's so then leave."

"Like I said you're the parting gift."

"I don't get it. Tell them where I am and get it done."

"Oh I might. My deal to Vegeta was to find you and bring you as close to death as you did me."

"Since you want to be politically correct Underground isn't it? You made a deal to attack a scorpion. Do you know why they call me Killa instead of a weak title like yours, have you thought about it? You never killed Masaka. First battle I killed some girl. I've been fight for years I only lost twice. Go to Vegeta and leave me be."

"It's not that simple."

Flashback

"_No Bulma. Promise, promise forever."_

End Flashback

"Forever." I balled up my and slammed it into the doorframe barely missing Killa. She's fast. I didn't know what to expect from the woman with a bag of tricks.

"What do you expect to do with one hit? Underground I'm not like the others. GO faster or I'll kill you right now." She laughed. I realized this is a game to her. Faster she mouthed to me. I swung with lefts and rights but she kept avoiding my hits. Since the punches did not help I kicked her in the stomach. She soared into the living room. Killa held onto her stomach, I think it worked. Killa stood up and shook it off, and blew a kiss to me. This ticked me off. I went to run closer but then some came to me. She hasn't touched me once.

"Hey you're holding back. Don't worry about how fast I hit be concerned if you hit me at all." I could see that flaring fire in her eyes, I guess that remark sent her off the edge. She dived off the couch and rolled in to me. I tumbled to the ground. While trying to get up she hit me in the side. I felt my insides shake under this tremendous power. Killa hits like a man. She dragged me by my hair and dropped me by at the wall.

"Leave. Go home."

"No!" I roared while getting up.

"Oh well I warned you." She threw her whole arm though as I stood. I stood there like a dear in headlights as she pulled her arm out the wall. Then she grabbed me by my neck and slammed my head into the creator in the wall. "You stupid GIRL. I made you; I watched your ridiculous fights. I know how you operate." She laughed. I pushed our bodies away from the wall with my foot. I removed her hand from around my neck with nails I managed to get her arms behind her and pin her to the wall.

"I trusted you." I kneed her in the back of the leg and slammed her head into the wall. Then I threw her over the "love" seat. I walked over to that area and she wasn't there. While looking I suddenly crumbled to my feet. She walked over me and dropped the wooden chair on me. She sat on the couch and lit a cigarette then she put it to her mouth.

"I don't do UG's anymore. Do you understand? I wanted out of that. That's the reason why I lost both times. I don't fight anymore!" Killa started to have a coughing fit then she extinguished. I hissed as she removed the chair off of me. I saw a chance to strike. She was a fool for moving it she had me down and should of took me out.

Killa had her stomach wide open. She threw the chair away from us. I stumbled and swung. To my surprise it felt as if I had hit a solid brick wall. She looked at me with her eyes filled with ecstasy. That's when I felt real fear, there's a huge chance that she can kill me. What did I get myself into? Those blue ice eyes use to belong to my best friend. I closed my eyes and swung up it hit across her cheek. That was a lucked out hit.

Killa coughed up a bunch of blood and spat it my way. This woman took every thing I have thrown at her. She's a beast. She tried hooking me with a right but I barely evaded it. She hammered me in the chest I started to wheeze. I hoped she was done, she wasn't. She smacked my back down and kneed me in the face. After that she slammed her elbow in my back. I tried to shatter way to recuperate but then she snatched me by my collar and picked me up with both hands then threw me into her mother's china cabinet. The glass shattered the wood snapped and china pieces were everywhere. I was cover with the combination of the three and some blood. The pieces of glass were still falling.

"Get up! This is what you wanted. Get up and fight ma UnderGround Queen!" She yelled. "No one understands me. I thought you did. You come here with nothing to prove, you come to fight me of all people." She was calmer. "Only a few times have you gotten good hits in that I haven't given you." Killa whispered to me. " You backstabbing wench. GET UP!" She ordered. I tried me hardest to get up and knock the crap out of her, but there was no way I could. I felt her anger building higher. "GET UP! Killa kicked my side making the glass dig deeper she was going to kick again so I grabbed her leg this caused her to fall. She lay on the floor and began to laugh. I dragged myself away to the couch and used the arms of the couch as support. I saw a metal chair and I limbed and got it as I limbed back I came to the conclusion that I could not lift this heavy chair over my head. I dropped the chair and planted my foot on her chest. Then I felt a very sharp pain I look down and Killa had bit my leg. I pulled it off of her and she pushed me. I had flipped over the love seat and fell to the floor.

Killa stood up fast and hesitated to punch me, but when she did swing she missed and some how I got a shot at her neck. She gasped hard, and fell to her knees. She held on to my legs, like she didn't want me to move. Killa's hands were drench with sweat and she was shaking.

"Go you've won." Killa uttered out slowly. I couldn't the fear in her hands told me not to. "Why do you stand? Go." She demanded softly. "GO!" 18 pushed me back which sent me flying by the door I scurried out and slammed the door behind me. I had cuts all over me I felt my face to see if there were cuts, there wasn't. I don't need my parents gawking over cuts on me.

"Go you've won." I repeated to myself. She could of killed me, but instead…Ha. Trick or Treat. Well see where this puts us in the future. I looked back with a half hearted laugh and left.

Later on at the Garage

"18, 18." The raven-haired man walked into the war zone that occurred earlier that day. "This is horrible. 18!" He looked into her room and there she was sleeping. "18 wake up. They found Bulma." 17 announced with a smile. "Spike saw it on the news and has been talking my ear off about it." 17 walked closer to her bed. She had the black satin sheets over her head. "I told him that he can't see her before you do. So I was thinking to cheer you up I can take you to C.C today."

"No thank you." 18 muttered. "Did Krillen call you over here?"

"Yeah but I'm not here for that. What you and him do does not concern me at this present moment."

"I already talk to Bulma." She mumbled.

"What?" 17 asked not understand a word she just said.

"I already spoke with the UnderGround. She is no longer with Mid-Cytez." She spoke very low.

"You finally let her go. I bet you somebody "in" had something to do with her disappearance."

"17 she's recruited with Slayer. She resigned about an hour ago. Bulma's gone. Look what I gave birth to. '180 is a commercial, while 360 is real life. What are we living?' A quote from a great man. Why Vegeta?" 18 cried. "My wish is to have a real 360, something new. I'm dragged right back in. I let her go anyone else it's 'blood in blood out.' Two hours ago my best friend of almost 10 years was missing."

"So what you're next move?"

"I want to see how far she gets to us meeting again. Call Dad."

"Why? If it's the mess 18 I'll call the boys over and clear it out."

"No. We need a place to stay. This place is not livable. I can't go to Krillen's, especially now. Besides it's about time Dad acted like a real father."

"18?"

"17."

"I understand."

"Also understand your propaganda will be reviewed." She smiled.

"Where are you going?"

"Where ever Daddy's plane ticket says."

"You won't be staying at his house."

"I have to get out. Dad lives on the outskirts of West City and even that's too close to this God forsaken dump. Do you want to come?"

"No I belong here. Plus there's a lot of business that needs to be taken care of. How long will you be gone?"

"I'll be gone for six months. Give me the phone." 17 hands her a compact case. He love his sister and would die for her if necessary.

"Dr. Gero's office please"… "Well then page him and tell him his daughter is calling"… "Well then I'll wait. No! Who ever he's speaking with isn't half as important than me. So tell him NOW!"… "Thank you."

"You are so bad." 17 huffed playfully. 18 smiled at her brother.

"Hello Father. You might be in for a surprise"… "I don't care if you're in a business meeting. Dad I need a favor and I'm coming to the house tonight. Oh if any of your security wimps put their hands on me they will die. So tell them in advance that a beautiful blonde pregnant woman's coming to visit."

End Chapter Eleven: A Site Went Wrong

Part Three- Lost 

The Trinity is over. The rest of the story will be told in third person point of view (P.O.V Kay-Kay) I had this chapter thought of before I even wrote the story. Don't worry I'm committed. What do ya'll think? Pureboi!Victoria you spelled it wrong.

Dedicated to my girls may we stay friends forever.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

NOW

MAKE

A

RESOLUTION

AND

REVIEW!


	12. This Is An Empire Not A Gang

Disclaimer- Not guilty that will be my plea. The only thing I might be guilty of is writing this tale from my favorite show.

Chapter Twelve: This Is An Empire Not A Gang

Deep in the heart of West City is a meeting with elite members from the Big Three. Double and triple crossings are sewn in. Then they lie to their leaders. This will be the new formation of gangs if nothing is done. If this meeting prevails then the Big Three will cease to exist and bow down to these eleven; but that's if the eleven don't betray each other first.

"Okay whose present." A man stood to his feet to take in attendance. "Scrachez I'll let you take count." Crazed slid a piece of paper over to her.

"I'll take it from here Crazed. Nappa?"

"Here. This kinda feels like school whenever I went." Nappa raised his hand as if he was a schoolboy.

"Dirrt."

"Here"

"Kalymo"

"Here"

"17"

"Not yet" Kalymo responded for him.

"Tien"

"Same for him."

"Spike"

"I'm here." He yelled from the next room.

"Okay this is getting repetitive, so IZ, Iszu, Juice and Crazed are here." Scrachez rolled her eyes, 17 and Tien are always late. Spike walked in and sat next to Scrachez. "We'll wait for T and 17." Unexpectedly the two men stepped in. "Tien and 17 nice for you to finally join us."

"Anything for you." Tien sat across from Scrachez. They're eyes locked the second he walked in.

"T…" She said at a loss for words, so she changed the subject. "We're here to discuss on weeks events. Any takes?"

"UnderGround Queen." 17 hissed.

"I understand she has been a nuisance in West City." Iszu answered not familiar to any UnderGround fights.

"She trashed Mid-Cytez' section. If ya'll haven't figured out Killa and she aren't very close anymore." Tien notified the group. No one looked surprised, they're plan was accomplished.

"Funny how a few bullets can break up a relationship so tight as theirs." Crazed joked to lighten the mood.

"…but it didn't work like it was suppose to. She hasn't left, for some reason I feel we will be seeing more of the Queen. I think she's addicted to those UnderGround fights you all keep talking about. Basically she needs to be stopped!" Iszu protested with his auburn eyes.

"Well my question is who is available to stop her?" Spike leaned back into his chair waiting for an answer. I took awhile for anyone to say anything after that.

"We sent two veterans of the UnderGround Scrachez and Spike there just in case they wanted to jumble it up. Why didn't anyone tell us it was going to be a shuffle match, don't we have someone to watch over the old man? I figured if Scrachez and Spike were there she'd be annihilated." Crazed pushed back his hair.

"We do have someone on the old man."

"Who?"

"I am." IZ answered intently.

"I'm sorry! If I didn't fight Spike I would have been out. While we're on the subject incidentally it made him and her a lot closer." Scrachez incorporated that as her point.

"So it did, didn't it?" 17 smiled.

"Yes but she keeps avoiding my calls." Spike mentioned sadly.

"You keep calling her because you haven't hit that?" Nappa smiled perverted.

"You haven't said anything meaningful, so Shut Up!" Scrachez yelled to Nappa. He mouthed brat to Scrachez. "With UnderGround gone Killa is unprotected. UnderGround was her last resource of defense, now why would she do that?" Everyone but 17 shrugged their shoulders, no one else noticed.

"Go get her she's unprotected you all should do it while you have the chance." 17 added.

"That's kind of harsh coming from her twin brother. Don't twins have like special connections with each other?" Juice looked confused.

"Some connections can be severed if cut the right way." 17 explained to Juice.

"Next." Dirrt insisted.

"Raveness." Kalyamo pitched.

"Aren't you here comrade?" IZ scratched her head.

"We are not here to protect people that aren't here. If they're not in this room meeting with us then those people are not a comrade. They are." Kalyamo pointed to the group at the table.

"She's killed 15 people in the last two weeks. That is, like two people everyday." Nappa he counted on his fingers, Juice laughed at Nappa's ignorance.

"Nappa leave the counting people that know they have ten fingers and ten toes."

"Raveness and Kakarot have a son named Gohan. He stays at the Restaurant with Marker." Kalyamo threw in.

"Good point, wipe out the family out."

"Next."

"Slayer or as most of you know him as Vegeta. He's hiding a lot of dirt. The only person I think could take him out is Kakarot." Scrachez announced.

"He's not coming back." 17 murmured under his breath.

"17 we can set something up. It not like we haven't done it before and we're not going to stop our little success plots either." Crazed eyes wandered to Iszu. Iszu gave the rest of the group an impression of being uncomfortable with the whole ordeal.

"You're not suggesting anything that has to do with the kid?" Iszu bit his bottom lip he knew there was an argument to come out of his statement.

"When that child grows up it might become a male version of Raveness in the company of swords, think about it. We have to destroy what's evil. Since when did you grow a heart Iszu? You once set a daycare on fire, what's it with this particular child." Tien stated.

"What if you had a child and your child was being a target. What would you do? Since you want to put my stuff out." Iszu struggled to clarify himself.

"That's what they get. You keep your family far away from this then you wouldn't have to hide your child with a murderous uncle" Kalyamo explained.

"Whatever I know without a doubt in my mind that this plan will back fire." Iszu proclaimed.

"Iszu state yourself. Tell us why do you feel this way? What makes you think this plan will fail? Do you plan on sabotaging it?" IZ asked self-assured that Iszu would answer her.

"No it's just…"

"Iszu, I'll be needing to speak to you after the meeting." IZ informed Iszu.

"Next."

"Killa, they got to make more of her with a different attitude." Nappa said with a laugh.

"Didn't we put her down?" Dirrt sighed.

"No." Scrachez replied while looking at the sheet. "We mentioned her while discussing UGQ."

"What about her?" 17 asked.

"Where did she go?" Tien eyed a cool 17. 17 sat there and didn't let Tien's question get to him.

"I have no clue as to where she is or if she's even alive. I went to check on her and she wasn't at the Garage. That place was destroyed." 17 explain.

"How do you know UGQ did the damage for sure?" Kalyamo questioned.

"There's some locks of blue hair on a piece of glass."

"Sorry 17, but I'm just making sure that you're not hiding your sister." Kalyamo backed up his reason for questioning 17.

"I understand. If we 'd had this meeting last month I would know where she is. I would also give her to you."17 said with his devious smile. "Oh yeah Nappa, don't interfere with my plans." 17 commanded Nappa.

"What do you mean?"

"Nappa next time when I want my sister killed off and you show up trying to blow my cover. I'll make sure she kills you. Got it." 17 yelled across the table in referring to the site against Vegeta and 18.

"I thought I was making it feel more realistic…hey wait what do you mean your cover? You could have blown mine out the water. Slayer already distrusts me for whatever reason. Quote "Nappa I carry many on me, but I have one especially for you. First idiotic move of being disloyal towards me I have a bullet with your name engraved in it." End quote." Nappa felt betrayed that 17 would even declare that.

"Not my fault your leader is a tyrant." 17 shrugged his shoulders cool like snow.

"Ha! Vegeta is polite compared to Raveness." Kalyamo whispered loudly.

"You got that right. Vegeta depending on his mood might kill you and he'll tell you in advance. If Raveness thinks you smell like a traitor that sword is set to go down your throat. He's nowhere near being a tyrant." Everyone shook his and her heads to agree with IZ."I think Goku and Raveness have some anger problems they need to address. Goku can mask his anger with a smile."

"Dude just the other day he flung me into a wall I go to go back to the hospital because of his family." Juice showed off his injured arm that's accessorized in a sling.

"That's good." Scrachez smiled.

"How." Juice yelled to Scrachez.

"'Cause family is important." She kept her smile and didn't let Juice little tantrum get the best of her. That's the reason Slayer even kept her as long as he did because she kept herself collected.

"Let's change the subject. What would we call this…the backstabbing Gang, the Takeover Gang, Guys And Gals Gang." Nappa joked.

"Drop the gang part. Gang is half-truth. This is an Empire not a Gang. We'll take over those insignificant gangs one by one, one "gang" at a time. After we're done with it the city will never be the same." With that they cheered for Kalyamo's concluding speech.

End Chapter Twelve: This Is an Empire Not A Gang 

Lookie here I'm dooonne! Next Chapters are fairly short like this one stick around I know what happens in the end and you do not want to miss this. I think I won't be done with this story for a while. HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY GANSTAS' Eyes 2/19/05-06


	13. What Truth To These Lies?

Disclaimer- Not guilty! That will be my plea. The only thing I might be guilty of is writing this tale from my favorite show.

Chapter Thirteen: What Truth To These Lies?

"The police took me to Ylm and asked me questions like; where did I go, stuff like that…and that's about it. I'm here to except your offer." Bulma stood outside Ashes facility staring at her through the door was a very stunned Vegeta.

"I said a week not 5 days." Vegeta snapped at her disobedience.

"Vegeta I'm just warning you in advance. May I come in as you can see it's snowing quite a deal?" She tilts her head for Vegeta's response.

"Come on before these traitors get the wrong idea." Vegeta offered in the most polite way. In the kitchen was no other than Goku and a few plates.

"Hey UnderGround are you hungry." Goku yelled with his face stuffed.

"Kakarot how are you going to ask her for a bite to eat and you didn't even ask me?"

"Oh so sorry your highness." Goku whispered while fixing the plates.

"What?" Vegeta yelled back not hearing Goku clearly.

"So do you want any?" Goku asked to cover up what he just said.

"Oh I'll eat something Goku." Bulma answered.

"Of course I want some Kakarot." Vegeta took a seat in a chair; Bulma sat in a chair next to him.

"It'll be right up." Goku yelled out the kitchen.

"UnderGround…" Vegeta was cut off before he even got a chance to say what he wanted to say.

"Vegeta please don't call me that. Is there another name you can call me?"

"That's the name given to you so you're stuck with it like it or not."

"I'd rather be called my name. You know Vegeta you have to admit you wouldn't want the name Vegeta to stick with you all your life." Bulma advised Vegeta, and then there was a laugh covered up by a cough. "What?" Bulma stared at him wide-eyed, as Vegeta lifted up his eyebrow.

"What's your real name?"

"Bulma, why?"

"If you haven't notice I'm quite offended Vegeta is my name. Now when I find I an insult for your name I'll inform you about it." Vegeta informed.

"Oh but I didn't know." Bulma confessed as Goku walked in the room where Vegeta and Bulma were in. He placed the plates on table in the middle of the two. They gathered around and selected what they wanted.

"Thank you Goku." Bulma said expressing her thanks.

"No, no little girl I will not have you change the subject as if I were a fool. I want an apology."

"But it's true. Vegeta is a strange name. What about the name they call you on the streets?"

"Vegeta."

"What about your subjects?"

"Vegeta."

"Parents?"

"Vegeta."

"The old man?"

"Vegeta."

"Are you serious? How did you keep your name?"

"He didn't Bardock gave him the name Slayer." Goku interrupted Vegeta and Bulma's conversation with food still in his mouth.

"Kakarot…"

"Where was I. Oh yeah Vegeta use to arson for Bardock way back when he was a unit leader in the Mid-Cytez days. Bardock had this special mix."

"Kakarot."

"I'm story Vegeta but I'm in the middle of a story. Now UnderGround this gas use to kill whatever that was living. It would set on fire after that if done right. Not a single trace of evidence left." Goku laid out for Bulma swaying his hands around.

"Your name is Slayer. If Bardock gave you that name, that's your name. Rules are rules, Slayer." Bulma teased.

"Don't get smart with me woman. I'll have to send you back outside." Vegeta taunted her.

"You know what I just came to the conclusion that I should leave right now." Bulma threaten.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Vegeta I don't like liars." Bulma stood up to yawn went to dispose her plate. "I asked you for your name you didn't give me it."

"Can't you see I'm eating stop nagging? You cannot be trusted yet. Do you automatically think I'll tell you my life story?" Goku started to play with his food because it got cold, which threw Vegeta off track. "Kakarot you're a fool. Back to you I'm not a person to trust somebody the second I meet them.

"What if I didn't trust you as I lead you on to believe?"

"Then that's your problem."

"I have a question?" She sat back down in her chair.

"Go ahead you've been asking questions all day. You really don't have to stop and breathe." Vegeta made fun of Bulma unawareness.

"Whatever. How many people are in these gangs all together?" Bulma asked a question she always wanted to know.

"More than media leads ya'll to believe." Goku answered for Vegeta. Vegeta sneered at Goku and answered her.

"You got the cops, some lawyers, businessmen, doctors; those that made it big made a pledge for life. That's why the cops can never find who did it because someone is covering for them. No one wants their precious family to know that they're still connected to a Gang. It's not just the Youth. To answer your question you can't count the inactive and active there are too many to count. My question to you, are you going to stay?"

"Yes I'll stay, so what's my duty?"

"You're prepared I guess I caught a good one. I'll give you the team next week. I have some assignments and I need them done. That will be it, Oh yeah you can't lose an UnderGround fight or you're out." Goku watched as the two discussed, he had no say in the conversation so he collected the plates and started washing them. Then suddenly the door opened.

"Vegeta?" It was that loud mouth skank, Scrachez. "Vegeta…" She stopped and glared at the two. "Why is she here?" She stood in the doorway looking dumbfounded.

"Scrachez I don't have to answer to you but since you asked. This is your new comrade." Vegeta answered simply.

"SHE CAN'T! She had to get marks. We are the only Gang that doesn't have them. This goes against all rules Vegeta." She ran up by Vegeta's side.

" Don't raise your voice Srcachez. Anyways I have marks, more than one at that. I'd rather for you all not to have them. She comes from a broken home so she's an exception to MY rules. Relay this to all of Ashes that we have UnderGround." Scrachez balled up her fist and became tense. "If you don't like it…well I know you have a special place with that bald freak that use to follow Bardock like a domestic puppy."

"Vegeta what happened?" Scrachez whined.

"Ask yourself the same question. So what are you going to do Scrachez?"

"I'm loyal to Ashes, not her. Vegeta how can you do this to me? I am the only woman on Ashes. Ever since you laid eyes on that blue-haired, blue-eyed wench you've been fixed. I will not heed to any of her commands. Got that." Vegeta stood from his chair looking Scrachez in the eyes.

"When she goes on sites she'll be over Nappa. When I assign her to do anything you'll have to."

"NO!" She yelled like she couldn't believe this was happening. Vegeta tried of her antics jerked his head so UnderGround would come where they were standing.

"UnderGround tell Scrachez to get on her knees and kiss your feet." Vegeta smiled Scrachez eye began to widen and she felt so humiliated. Bulma stuck between a rock and a hard place, she could tell that whore to put that toe where she puts everything else or be called a punk for being meek.

"Vegeta that's enough." Goku yelled from out the kitchen.

"Quiet Kakarot!" Vegeta and Bulma eyes connected and she smiled; Bulma knew what had to be done and went with the flow. Scrachez stared at Vegeta with disgust stamped on her forehead.

"Scrachez bow down on your pathetic knees and kiss my heavenly feet."

"Never!" Scrachez rammed Bulma against the wall and started to punch at Bulma furiously but didn't hit UnderGround. UnderGround pushed her body from off the wall then slammed her elbow into Scrachez chest. Scrachez didn't stop to react to the pain she then bear-hugged UnderGround with her claws penetrating UnderGround's back. Scrachez tried to pick UnderGround up, but she tripped on her own two feet and landed on her back with UnderGround on top of her. UnderGround pinned Scrachez arms down with her elbows, UnderGround took her fist and started pounding Scrachez face to the ground. UnderGround walked away from Scrachez who was laid on the floor breathing hard. UnderGround put her foot on Scrachez stomach and kicked her away. Vegeta was very pleased while Goku wasn't thrilled by the whole situation.

"So Scrachez are you going to kiss my feet?"

"Never." UnderGround then picked Scrachez up by her hair and threw her to Vegeta's feet. Scrachez looked up in disgust as UnderGround stood there. If Scrachez were to give up now she'd have to submit. Submitting wasn't her style, but she would have to this time. Scrachez crawled over to Bulma hoping that God would kill her before she'd kiss this other woman's feet. Scrachez looked up to Vegeta and closed her eyes and kissed Bulma's feet. Scrachez now felt degraded.

"Vegeta I will relay this message to everyone." She said with shame. As she stood she kept her eyes to the ground and ran to the door.

"Vegeta that went too far." Goku yelled to Vegeta.

"Kakarot you saw that lie in her eyes. She was being noisy so she to the highest degree deserved every bit of it. Scrachez had no business coming here. There's something brewing and I don't like it."

"Vegeta will I need my mark erased."

"No. You keep your mark no matter what it should stay with you so you never forget what you've done and where you've been."

"What about me being the only girl? What if I "accidentally" kill Scrachez"

"You're not, I still have great need of her."

"How can I trust you then if your words are filled with lies. How can I differentiate comical lies from practical truth? How could you trust me?"

"Again he can't. You should try to root lies that's fake. Not all lies are fake. Trueness and falseness have a base if you can root the lies then you can find the truth."

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed at his old friend.

"What do you think you can find something better to say?"

"Those are wise words coming from a fool."

"Well you have to be a fool first to learn intelligent words. Now I sound like a philosopher." Goku laugh his joyous laugh.

"Kakarot I have to leave this place to you when I come back met me at the Restaurant." He walked over to the coat rack by the door.

"What1? You're leaving?" Goku didn't look the least surprised.

"Give me a week and nothing less. Kakarot it's a cold month nothing much will happen." Vegeta diverted his attention to Bulma. "You be back no less than a week, got it. Oh Yeah win." Vegeta walked out the door and disappeared.

'Where's he going?" Bulma asked Goku.

"Vegeta works on emotions don't tell him I said that. If he feels something should be done, he'll do it. This time is more spontaneous than the rest. So this is kind of strange to me." Bulma headed for the door as well. "Hey Bulma be careful on the streets here this is Ashes territory, I also heard that someone from Mid-Cytez is after your head. If you have a capsule use it." Goku warned Bulma.

"Thanks for the warning but I to stretch my legs. I'll be fine if I walk" She walked out into the bright fall day with a hint of snow on the ground. A beautiful November day.

End Chapter Thirteen: What Truth To These Lies? 

What ya think about that not that exciting, well next chapter ha ha if love 17 it's all about him but it does tie in I wouldn't give you a chapter that doesn't fit with this beautiful story.

Thank You

Heiress2thethrone, Prophecy89, Fictionlover2, Victoria, Da-G, and to all of you that hit this story 715 time. Love life. I'll be back soon.


	14. Kin, Kid When We Stand Alone

Disclaimer- Not guilty! That will be my plea. The only thing I might be guilty of is writing this tale from my favorite show.

Chapter Fourteen: Kin, Kid When We Stand Alone 

West City was dark and wet from the previous storm from the night before this one. It was about 10 o'clock 17 walked down an alley occupied with stinky garbage and stray cats.

"What am I going to do? I can't possibly keep these roles up, without Juu." A sigh was the next sound except for the meows from random cats. The exit of the alley was straight ahead, the red brick building the Restaurant. The Restaurant closed its doors two years ago but the old man lets fallen gang members stay there all they have to do is pay there rent.

17 smelled an unusual stench but he remembered the smell, he couldn't remember where. As 17 came closer and closer to the exit of the alley the smell worsen, he started to gag and cough up blood. When he stopped coughing the smell dissipated and in an instant a loud boom occurred. It sounded like an explosion. 17 felt an awful chill through his spine. He looked towards the Restaurant and saw two shadows fade away from the red brick building. That's when the flames started to disperse.

Flashback 

"Family's very important."

End Flashback 

"Oh God." 17 ran to the building he remembered the meeting and the plans to take Marker's family out. The front door was locked and he could see the flames quickly spreading. "Hey fire! Fire!" He yelled up to the tenants. A few lights were on a sign that others were inside. To the side of the building was a door he ran to that side and touched to knob, the heat stung him so he kicked the door open. He ran to the second floor and knocked on every door. "Fire! Get out!" 17 yelled again. People came out their doors in crowds and ran towards the door. "Is there anyone else?" 17 asked the few that were still helping their families out the burning building. No one answered so he went up the next flight of stairs.

"Anyone up here." He knocked on all the doors like he did the flight before. In one apartment her heard screams of an elder lady and kicked open her door. In her apartment was where he saw the most flames. The inferno was still quickly spreading. She ran out the door. "Hey Ma'am is there anyone else on this floor?"

"Yes a young boy in that one." She point to the one across from hers. The elderly lady sped down the hall and down the stairs not looking back, this left 17 alone in this hall. He knew that this has to be the child of Goku and Raveness, if he lets this little one die…

"Screw it." 17 pound his body into the door with his whole body. He could hear some of the locks snapping with every strike. With one final blow the door plummeted over. The flames burst into the hall. Inside the flames engulfed the floor and walls. 17 only imaged the Inferno it self to contain countless numbers of flames. "Hey kid." He yelled from the busted door.

17 dove into the apartment and found the child sitting in the middle of the blaze. "Hey kid." No answer, this child did even cough from smoke inhalation nor was the child crying. He just sat there. "Kid." 17 ran to the child and picked him up. No reaction just a stare from his onyx eyes. 17 couldn't understand why this child didn't say anything. "To be a child." 17 wrapped the child in his arms with that he ran through the blaze to the hall and ran down a flight of stairs then suddenly the worse happened beams of wood crashed into the path of the top of the second floor. 17 will have to get this child out or they'll both die.

Outside 

"Where is he?" Chi Chi roared through the crowd that watched their possessions burn down to ashes.

"Your son is inside, a young man with black hair and I think he had blue eyes is in there with him." The old woman confessed ashamed that she ran away.

"Blue eyes?" Chi Chi asked in confusion. "Raditiz doesn't have blue eyes." She whispered to herself.

"Chi what happened." Chi Chi's eyes grew larger than ever. Why would Raditiz leave her child inside a burning building?

"What are you doing down here? Get my son." Chi Chi yelled hysterically.

"Someone call the fire department." Raditiz couldn't believe the horror. He ran to the side of the Restaurant and once the smoke forced it's way into his lungs he fell to the ground and passed out. The men of the crowd dragged him away and placed him across the street on the grass where onlookers fix their eyes on the event.

Next came a moment of hope a chair came crashing out the second floor window. "Catch him." The man with the blue eyes yelled from the window to the crowd. The men of the complex gathered around the window.

"My baby." 17 looked down to the men.

"This will be cool just close your eyes. Okay." He picked the boy back up and wrapped the boy in the black shirt he ripped off. "Whatever you do don't open them until you in someone else arms." The boy shut his eyes tightly and shook his head to agree.

"You ready?" A man from the ground yelled up to 17.

"Yeah!" The boy still had his eyes closed, to be a child. He dropped the boy into the pile of men below him, one man ran the boy over to his mother.

"Hey you it's okay fall." 17 looked back at the flames. The heat suddenly increased. The ambulance, fire, and police were on their way. 17 fell faint from the shattered window to the hands of the men below.

When 17 came to he was wrapped in a blanket and Raveness stood over him. She was surprised and disappointed at the same time.

"I know who you are." Raveness looked down to 17. Still out of tune from what happened he stared at her and thought he was in a nightmare. "I'm talking to you." She slapped 17 and he came back into reality. "We need to talk." She stared into his eyes. "You almost died saving my son I want to know why. Aren't you Killa's brother?"

"It depends."

"Don't play me like a fool. Are you or are you not?"

"I am."

"Then why would you save my son?"

"I didn't I always wanted to throw a kid out a window." Chi Chi slapped him again.

"That was a great thing for you to do, very noble." Chi Chi congratulated 17.

"I don't want your respect. I don't see anything noble about that. I threw your child out a window so what it saved him." He gave Chi Chi the cold shoulder.

"You're an idiot." They stayed sitting on the grass and watch the flames being sprayed down by the firemen's hoses. "Funny how you were the only one close to the Restaurant." She lifted her eyebrow and turned 17's way.

"You're trying to accuse me."

"No I was just saying…" She was cut off by he brother in-law.

"Can't ya'll see this is the work of Slayer. The nice fireman over there said there was no evidence, none inside or out." Raditiz sat next to his nephew. "Defiantly the work of Vegeta, but something is strange why would he go back to a Mid-Cytez technique, and no one in the Restaurant died. You were able to walk in." Raditiz pointed to 17. "If Slayer did do this he would have made the gas way above the toxic level. The fire would have been much faster and everyone in the building would've died from the gas alone."

"I have to go." Chi Chi stood up.

"Are you taking Gohan?"

"No, I have things to do. The old man will take care of ya'll. I trust you, I also will have to deal with you at another time Rad." She gave her son a kiss.

"Where are you going?" Raditiz asked.

"To find dofus and Vegeta."

"But we really don't know if…"

"Shh I won't hear it. I just want to ask questions." They looked over to the side Chi Chi's sat and saw that 17 was gone. "You know for a second when he stood up there with Gohan I thought he was an angel." Chi Chi looked to her son waved good-bye and walked away.

Meanwhile 

17 ran all the way to the Garage. He slammed the door behind him dripping in a cold sweat. "Did that boy want to die?" 17 needed to call his sister; he picked up his phone and started to dial. "Hey Juu."

"Hump." She sounded a little standoffish.

"What?"

"Nothing 17 I want to come back."

"No you can't. You're going to prepare that child."

Whatever…so what have you been up to? You don't look all to great."

"I just saved a child from a fire. You wouldn't believe what building went down."

"What was it?"

"The Restaurant."

"Was R-5 enforced, who did it?"

"Marker thinks its Slayer. It's a Bardock mix…Yeah. So Marker threw Slayer's name in it, but something is wrong. You there."

"Yeah keep going."

"Bardock's gas would kill anything 25 to 50 feet. Oh yeah the kid I saved was Raveness and Goku's child.

"Never would've guess they'd have a child together. 17 I'm coming home I made up my mind. I don't want to have this child."

"You sound like a child. 18 you're having this child. I do think that Krillen would be upset if he had a child and then the mother got rid of it. You know he has always wanted a kid."

"You told."

"No but Krillen is a phone call away."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Let this child grow. You don't know what I went through with that child 18. He acted like he wanted to die. This child wasn't but I was. Please don't let this baby go."

"17 don't call here again. Bye." 17 looked at the phone confused.

"And I thought I had lost it." He looked to the plaid loveseat and had one thing on his mind sleep. His thoughts drifted away and he entered into what seemed to be a dream.

He stood at the top of a building where he oversaw other buildings and a particular street Ylm. There was one person fighting an opposing side. The others staggered and watched. He turned his head when a sound of a click entered his ears. Tien stood next to 17 and had 17 at gunpoint. 17 fell to his knees. Spike, Krillen, and 18 leaped to the building. Tien held up his gun to them and they all disappeared. Tien then converted his attention to 17 again. He yelled to 17 "count them" 17 stared up the barrel of the gun he then disappeared also.

When 17 woke up he laid on the floor sweating again. The golden beams slammed onto his eyes through the window.

"This dream means nothing." He tried to convince himself. "It means nothing." 17 repeated.

End Chapter Fourteen: Kin, Kid When We Stand Alone 

Another Chapter same day I am good. If some things aren't coming together then read again. Love ya.

Na'Janay


	15. Ashes Will, She Is Not Willing

Disclaimer- Not guilty! That will be my plea. The only thing I might be guilty of is writing this tale from my favorite show. I do not own or intend to own Db/Z/Gt or any of the products mentioned. I'm also do not get paid to do this, it is sheer entertainment. I do own Abaddon and Nostalgia; they are characters in the back of my mind.

Chapter Fifteen: Ashes Will, She Is Not Willing

The snow came in lightly and accumulated over time. Bulma took her air-capsule to Ashes. She hurried to land in hope that no one saw her. She ran to the door and knocked.

"Hey Vegeta open up." She yelled to the door.

"Bulma?"

"Goku? Where's Vegeta?" She looked surprise as she saw Goku at the door and not Vegeta.

"Don't know, but come inside." Goku guided her inside the faculty.

"Didn't you meet with him at the Restaurant?" She looked confused. At their last conversation Vegeta and Goku said they'd meet there.

"No, it's burnt to ashes. Whoever did it might die. The old man put a hit on the person, and it seems like everyone wants this person's blood."

"Do you know who did it?"

"No, but Raveness thinks she knows everything, she feels that Vegeta did it." Goku placed himself in a chair distressed.

"Really."

"Vegeta laid the arson title to rest when Bardock officially stop being a leader. I think that it's someone that's still in Mid-Cytez. Someone that knew the ins and outs, someone like 17."

"What makes you think that?"

"That gas wasn't in its complete form."

"That doesn't mean answer my question. Why 17?"

"When Mid-Cytez wasn't a joke he was interested in Vegeta's "craft" and there were some others but they will remain nameless. I don't know what to think. I shouldn't throw random names around like that. Raveness needs to realize not everyone is trying to kill our son. I feel that someone just wanted to burn something and they picked the Restaurant. "

"And you believe that with your heart?"

"Of course."

"You are too gullible."

"That's exactly what Raveness said." The door opened and then it closed. It was Vegeta in a light jacket.

"Where were you?" Goku asked.

"…Nikki Town." He stomped the snow off his boots and shook the snow off his shoulders. "I have an assignment for you." He then threw his coat on the couch.

"Who?" Asked Bulma.

"You! This will be your way to gain my trust." Vegeta threw a manila folder on the table. "I want you to bring him to me," Bulma looked at the pictures of a man with red hair and blue eyes. "nothing more the first man is top priority." The top priority Vegeta reference to was the red head. "Then I want you to bring him to me." It was a picture of her previous comrade, Tien. "You don't have to get him as of yet. His death will come soon enough. The old man only wants to talk to the first man."

"Why Tien?" Goku asked nosily.

"Tien has already written his finishing speech, he's just waiting for someone to dig his grave. The old man will see that it is done."

"Oh!" Goku ran into the backroom Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other confused by Goku's actions. He ran out with his coat and some black boots.

"Kakarot?"

"How come I didn't see it coming?"

"What are you talking about Goku sit down and let's talk about it…" Bulma tried to reason with him.

"No I have to find her."

"Kakarot you're talking nonsense."

"No Vegeta don't leave out of here, don't sent Bulma to get that red head dude."

"Who?"

"My biological name."

"Oh…Kakarot! How are you going to tell me what to do?"

"Don't leave out of here or Raveness will kill you. If I can't find her you're screwed."

"I didn't do anything to that beast you call a wife."

"I can't explain it right now, but I will say this if you leave you will die." Goku ran outside, they waited for a short draft of wind from Goku's return. He didn't come back.

"What happened?" Vegeta inquired.

"The Restaurant burnt down."

"No duh."

"Then why ask? I shouldn't even tell you." She turned her back towards him.

"Tell me."

"Raveness thinks you tried to kill her son."

"That doesn't make…"

"Doesn't matter if it makes sense a certain "craft" you were well with. She thinks you set the Restaurant on fire. A lot of people do, Goku is among the very the few that believes you didn't do it."

"Do you think I did it?"

"To be honest… yeah"

"Good girl, but I didn't do it? I'm sending you anyways "Bulma." Don't touch Tien."

"Where can I find the first guy?"

"South and 3rd."

"That's the outskirts."

"You will have Dirrt, Scrachez, Jeice, Nappa, Recoome, Buter, and Nostalgia he will be joining you later. You will report everything to me."

"Yes Sir."

"Stop being cute, you'll be killed if you spoke to them like that. They take missions seriously. Come here tomorrow. See you then." Bulma left the facility and blasted off in her capsule.

The Next Day

Bulma stood outside and heard the others conversing inside Ashes Facility. She could die today she doesn't know if these people will turn on her and shot her dead. She opened the door and expected gun barrels shoved down her throat, but they all looked shocked. Bulma stood in the doorway waiting for someone to speak. She smirked when she saw that Scrachez was not in the bunch.

"I called all of you here to meet Miss Underground Queen today I'm sending you all on a mission. She's here to stay, don't kill her off." Vegeta laughed with his comrades. Some were whispering about Underground and some were listening to Vegeta. "This should go smoothly." Vegeta insisted.

"You all know the routine stay behind me, and show her the ropes." Nappa yelled like it was a habit.

"Nappa not so fast, she is leading today."

"What? Vegeta I always…"

"Not today, Nappa she's in charge. Hopefully she has reviewed my instructions carefully."

"That's fine by me Vegeta." Jeice smiled.

"Know this all of you will listen to her."

"Don't worry about that Vegeta we'll show her the same respect we've shown you."

"I'm sure you will. Someone called Scrachez?"

"I told her to come on, she told me 15 minutes." Buter the tallest of the group said.

"Vegeta we should go now." Bulma offered.

"No you will all wait for Scrachez. I want to see if she can work under pressure."

"Whatever you're the boss." Without a missed beat Scrachez opened the door and enter the facility.

"Nice for you to join us. You'll assist Underground."

"Who me?"

"Yeah you. Her right got it. I don't want any screw ups."

"Alright. Why are we doing this mission anyways?" Jeice asked.

"The old man wants to have a meeting with him but he did a rotten deal with Mid-Cytez. He's afraid that he's going to die. We're sent to escort him." Bulma wanted to prove that she were up to this.

"Oh she studies."

"Make sure he doesn't die. The old man needs him. No screw ups!" Vegeta commanded again.

"Are we walking there?" Dirrt was on the verge of complaining.

"Yes." An annoyed Vegeta said.

"Why."

"We'll know our surroundings better." Bulma added.

"Vegeta we should use a capsule." Scrachez insisted.

"Use a capsule then." Vegeta sounded frustrated.

"It's better if we walked." Bulma suggested.

"Just get in the capsule." Ashes walked out the building leaving Bulma and Vegeta to themselves.

"They're not going to going to listen to me."

"Why not? Why do you think they'll act different? Don't worry about crap like that. Please don't screw this up. Your life isn't on the line." They winked at each other; she made her way outside where the capsule and Ashes were ready for her. While walking in Scrachez grabbed Bulma's arm.

"You nervous?"

"No actually. Why are you?

"You should be." The intense blue fires rage within their eyes. "Watch yourself." They both jumped into the capsule away from one another. Jeice was piloting and Scrachez sat in the passenger's seat. Bulma sat next to Dirrt.

"So Underground Queen how does this guy look?"

"Well he's about 5' 10…5' 11. The pictures Vegeta gave me he looked like a normal guy. He's like 20ish."

"Yeah you screw with Mid-Cytez money they'll screw with your life. He must have did that back when Bardock lead." Jeice interrupted.

"You plan on sticking with us or are you going to beat the pulp out of Vegeta too." Everyone laughed but Scrachez.

"No I'll be staying."

"Good I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say I'm glad you're with us, and it'll be nice to have some more eye candy 'round here." Nappa said being generous.

"Your right about that." Someone whispered.

"It's about time." Nappa said aloud. "and you get bored at looking at the same thing." He pointed towards Scrachez with his elbow. "If you know what I mean?" Bulma laughed along with the group, she felt more comfortable around the boys of Ashes.

"Man I could be doing something else instead of listening to your conversation." Scrachez was annoyed about now.

"Well then…" Underground was going to put her foot in her mouth, but Nappa interrupted.

"But Vegeta asked you to be Underground's right hand. That's an honor. I wish I 'd be called to be her right. For now she's Vegeta's right and you are hers." Nappa flattered.

"Scrachez are you staying with Ashes." Dirrt asked.

"What do you think?"

"Well I think once Vegeta gets what he needs for you. You'll no longer be of use." Bulma included to Dirrt's point.

"What use would that be pray tell."

"Only Vegeta knows. Whatever you're doing to stay alive you should stick to it." Nappa laughed but then he caught it with a cough.

"I'll always be here."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I think so. I'm the first lady. There's no way he'll get rid of me."

"Just like Vegeta said you'll be the only female in Ashes. It seems like anything is possible now, shot I think I'm able to fly." Bulma smirked and everyone snickered.

"I'm sick of this idol talk. First of all ya'll just want to see who can get in her pants first." Bulma looked to the passengers seat and raised her eyebrow.

"Scrachez she's not you. She doesn't reek of the name slut; we'll treat her with the utmost respect. You were a bet and I won. I put 2000 yeni on Jeice." Nappa laughed, Bulma covered her mouth she wasn't surprised though.

"What?"

"You heard me I put 2000 on Jeice to screw you within 2 day and 3000 in one day I was the only one that bet on him…It was him or Zarbon. You don't want to know how much I won that faithful day."

"I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense." Scrachez was silent the rest of the way and put her head down. She listened to them laugh and carry on in the back. She wondered why has she let them disrespect her this long.

Ashes hit their destination to a small area called Kalli 27 miles south of Orange, 5 miles from Nikki, and 30 miles southeast from West City that's what the little ticker read on the GPS system. Bulma tried to remember what Vegeta told her, like not screwing around on the "mission." Everyone walked out slowly and saw how desolated the place were. Kalli is a very mountainous region and there fog there is no joke.

"This is South and Second Jeice."

"Well we'll just walk a block over to third then is it that serious."

"I guess not. Lets go." As they marched across the street there were crows on a house overhead as if they were cawing at Ashes death, and then the crows flew away

"So UG which building is this person in?" Buter leaned over and asked.

"Vegeta didn't tell me."

"Vegeta where he's located would help us just a little bit, never mind Nostalgia must know then."

"You looking for me or are you a middle child thrashed by Bardock." This man came from around the corner. He was lengthy and he had a mess of red locks with sea blue eyes.

"We're taking you to see the old man." Nostalgia a man with long brown hair popped out of nowhere declared.

"Nos where were you this whole time?" Nappa asked his long time comrade.

"Waiting here."

"Why?"

"Vegeta's orders." The red head stared at Bulma like he knew her from somewhere.

"Who's she?" The red head pointed to Bulma.

"UGQ."

"She's a…"

"Yeah!" Scrachez cut him off.

"I refuse to go with…she's a middle child and even though she might of left like some of you did she can still have connections."

"You're going to have to trust me. I'm not part of Mid-Cytez anymore. You also have no choice…Hey!" The red head ran from the group Dirrt and Nostalgia ran after him.

"This isn't going to sit well with Vegeta if he gets away Underground." Bulma didn't even respond to Scrachez.

"They'll catch him." Nappa cheered. The red head stop running to catch his breath. Nostalgia hit him across the face then he and Dirrt dragged the red head back by Nappa's feet.

"Hey cement stings don't it?" Nappa looked down trying to his feet holding back his laugh. "We're here to take you to the old man."

"Why is she here?"

"Wouldn't I like to know?"

"She's good ain't no way she'll be with Mid-Cytez with that dramatic display."

"What did she do that was so dramatic?"

"She fought Bardock's lover."

"UnderGround fights do not count with showing ones appreciation."

"She didn't fight her at a UG it was an outside fight."

"Where was Bardock?" Everyone locked at the red head surprised.

"Bardock is dead, actually it close to being a year. I'm surprise you haven't heard about it."

"Wow no one told me. So who had the pleasure of doing him in?"

"That person is unknown. While the cops were questioning people someone slipped Raveness name. She had her child taken away and Marker took the child in." Jeice enlightened the group.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a person to listen and I never talk about myself. Anyways she wasn't found guilty, but they wouldn't allow her to have the kid back."

"Touching story but we have to get him to Roshi or Vegeta will flip, time is money." Nostalgia signaled for the red head to stand up. The group circled the red head and walked to second, and then loaded onto the capsule.

"I still don't trust her." The red head point towards Bulma who already boarded the Capsule along with the boys of Ashes.

"Believe me she's not to be trusted." Scrachez agreed.

"Really comrades are not suppose to feel that towards each other. Every one else seems to be doing fine except for you. So can I really trust you?"

"I don't follow the crowd." The red head looked her in the eyes. Not knowing what to look for. He felt that if he starred long enough he would see her soul. He saw nothing.

"Who are you?" He asked she just snickered.

"Do you think you'll make out of this alive?"

"Yes." She kept a smile in her eyes and sat in the front like she did earlier. The guys and Bulma sat in the back as well with the mysterious red head.

"Dude you are the slowest runner ever." Dirrt laughed.

"That's why I never made the track team."

"What's your name?"

"Abaddon it means destruction, angel of the abyss given to me by the UnderGround himself." Everyone looked surprise kind of like a first grader that just said a four-lettered word.

"No one calls him by that name." Jeice said in shock he started the engine and launched off.

"You all are scared of him. If he's gone then why do you fear that very name? No answer, that's what I thought."

"You were afraid too, if you weren't you'd been back in Orange City. You were scared of what he would do to you." Nostalgia replied thinking that Abaddon was calling them cowards.

"That much maybe true, ya'll are afaird of a dead man. Which makes no sense." Abaddon added.

"It's respect. He started this and we are paying him his dues." Nappa added his two cents to agree with Nostalgia.

"No he didn't start this. A little history lesson for you all; the gangs were dieing out my father, Bardock, and the old man had to do something dramatic. Originally Orange Cytez was constructed to protect the city, there own. This happened about 30 years ago. So they decided to mess with the Nikki's. My father told me that the plan was to provoke the Nikki's to destroy the UnderGround city, Orange Cytez were going to "protect" the city. When it came to Orange Cytez became overwhelmed and knocked down 20 buildings to stop the Nikki's. When they surfaced land Bardock told everyone that he had to destroy those buildings. Everyone else felt that he should've done something different. The group felt that Bardock shouldn't be the right hand to the old man. They felt the best choice was my father. Bardock then took some guy standing next to him, one of his comrades and told them that if my father became the old man's right hand he kill him. No one said anything that would convince Bardock to stop. So he buried the gun in the man's temple and released. That very second my father quit. After that no one else was allowed to quit. No one knows who started the gangs but it was not Bardock. He and the old man carried Orange Cytez on their backs. The old man left and then Orange Cytez disbanded into two groups West Side and Mid-Cytez. West Side moved to West City. West City made an alliance with the Nikki's. The Nikki's had no choice because they were dieing out as well.

Bardock took Mid-Cytez and basically made it into an organization. Bardock trusted me too much so I screwed him over, took his money and ran to Nikki town. Bardock found me and I was put to death. None of you knows what that means. It's far different from the court system. Bardock was going to kill my only family at the time. He was going to do it in front of me, lock me in this room for six days then, they were to beat me to death however long that may have been. They found my father and when he saw me roped down to a chair he knew. We got out and ran towards the door. Bardock was coming through this door. Him and my father got entangled then Bardock pulled out this huge knife. I tried to grab it from him. My father said to me "stand back boy and let us men handle this." My dad didn't even have a chance. I watched helplessly as Bardock stab him 57 times, my died around the 21st. That man you all are afaird of laughed at my father's death. Bardock wasn't even a suspect. I had a reason to be scared. He told me that I was next after he kicked the limp corpse that was once my father. I ran about 20 miles to Kalli that night. I had a reason to be scared of that man." Abaddon finished out of breath, with this back-story of the gangs.

"Man." Dirrt replied no one else said a thing for a while.

"What do you think the old man wants?" Bulma said to break the silence.

"Information, or maybe the okay to move back. You look surprise." Abaddon pointed towards Bulma. "Bardock had these "put to death's" many of times."

"I just didn't know Bardock to be a violent person." Bulma admitted.

"When did you join?"

"Close after his death."

"Sorry if I was a little concerned about you. I just wasn't sure." The red head laughed his ignorance off.

"We're here." Jeice announced.

They landed in front of the subway that led to the UnderGround. The group walked down the stairs and through the hollow hall to the UnderGround's main area.

"I'll walk there." Abaddon walked towards the old man's office that he and Underground had once conversed in. So Ashes waited.

"Yo I thought that Bardock started this whole thing." Recoome was surprise just like everyone else.

"Well now we know the truth, it's not like any of us questioned Bardock's involvement and his lack of leadership. That's why Ashes was created. If no one would had questioned Bardock like Vegeta did we would still be in Mid-Cytez unit leaders." Buter reminded. There were footsteps coming from the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Nappa asked.

"I'm here to see the old man." It was 17 and he leaned on the doorway and crossed his arms in the sight of Bulma with Ashes.

"Well you'll have to wait." Scrachez flipped her hair to the opposite side of her shoulder.

"I'll wait, why is the old man busy?"

"Yes." Scrachez replied.

"Okay then I'll have no choice then to talk to you all. So how does it feel to have Underground in your "family?"

"I love it she's the best thing to happen to Ashes. Too bad you all had to let her go." Nappa wiped his eyes like he was crying.

"Yeah well Underground you should come back, 18's gone."

"No I'm okay here."

"You know where I am if things don't go as you planned."

"17 you…" Nappa trampled towards 17.

"Nappa now you know the old man wouldn't like it if all of you beat poor me. R-5 people know your rules."

"Wait till you get outside. I'll be waiting for you." Nappa cracked his knuckles.

"Go ahead and if I ain't there in about 10 minutes you can start with out me…Okay." 17 teased at Nappa's at lack of comprehension with his crystal blue eyes.

"Be glad…" The door that leads to the old man's office opened slowly out stepped Abaddon.

"Thank you old man, thank you." 17 walked passed Abaddon and he remembered him from back in the day. 17 looked back at Bulma he shook his head then he closed the door.

"What did the old man say?" Buter asked trying to be curious. Everyone looked at Buter as if he were foolish.

"He told me ya'll can escort me to the outside and today I'm a free man. I can move my family here and show my children where I grew up. My name is Eric. I will no longer be called Abaddon."

"That's good." Bulma agreed.

"Yeah let's get going. I want to move my family here as soon as possible." The group agreed and left the subway area. Other tall buildings surrounded the subway. "I'm FREE!" He yelled into the streets they watched as the building absorbs the sound and laughed with glee. "Come on now I'm a free man." There were no more laughs, nothing just the sound of ravens cawing and flying away from a near by building. Suddenly everything felt wrong.

"Everyone get down." Underground yelled but it was too late. Eric was descending to the ground onto his back. He was gone. Everyone took a glanced down to see the damage done. His eyes rolled to the back with a slight smile. One bullet to the head took Eric's life.

End Chapter Fifteen: Ashes Will, She Is Not Willing 

Hey People, you like…I thought so. Prophesy89 & Heiress2thethrone thank you for reviewin' I appreciate that to the bottom of my heart. Scrachez is Launch, Vegeta had promised her to be the only female in Ashes. Tien and she are very close.

In a heated dispute with myself it's spelled Gangstas' not Ganstas'. Tell me what you think.

Pretty Blue Eyes (I beat the deadline) and Kay Kay, thank you for advertising. Yo I Love all of you so make a Review if you do your wish will come true. Lots Of Love

Next Chapter- Stay There Is know Rule Without You Do I need to say more?


	16. Stay There Is No Rule Without You

Author's Note: To the reader's I need the reviews to go on. It is summer time I could put a chapter on every week to get it over with. Maybe I'll do that.

Temari look alike- Glad you think it's awesome I think it is too.

Anthony- I'm sorry that Jessica stalks you. It's about time you found out about "Fictionlover 2"

Fictionlover- Still grounded, I never heard off black people getting grounded. Usually we get whoppings.

Disclaimer- I do not desire to own Dragonball Z and I do not own it at this present time.

Chapter Sixteen: Stay There Is No Rule Without You

"Vegeta it was all her fault. She could have ran in the way and took that bullet." Scrachez raved in an uproar. The Ashes grouped in the facility with Vegeta.

"Then why didn't you jump in the way?" Bulma fired back at Scrachez.

"You were leading so you jump when you hear bang-bang." Everyone watched as the two ladies of Ashes battle it out with words.

"Scrachez shut up! The man's dead, it's over, we did our part."

"Did we? We were supposed to bring him back to Kalli." Scrachez yelled.

"I don't think it UG's fault." Nappa got in the middle of the girls.

"Of course you don't Nappa. You are too worried about getting high tonight. You don't even care if a man just lost his life because of her screw up." Scrachez voice was louder than everyone else.

"Scrachez you were closer to him. You could have jump when it said bang-bang." They circled Nappa still arguing.

"I'd rather for you to do your job then me have to outshine you."

"So that's what this is about outshining people. You'd rather the man to be dead. That's the choice you choose." Scrachez ran up to Vegeta who sat in a metal chair confused.

"Vegeta it's all her fault and that's all I want to say." There she stood next to Vegeta proud like he was going to side with her.

"Do you believe it was your fault UnderGround?" Vegeta stood from his chair trying to make sense how they screwed up.

"I do, in a way."

"Then it's settled. UnderGround we'll talk about this another time." Bulma sighed in relief. Vegeta wanted the situation squashed but Scrachez insisted for something harsher.

"What! Another time Vegeta, she should be punished." Scrachez went back over to the group.

"What type of punishment did you have in mind?" Vegeta pushed into Scrachez psychotic mind.

"Vegeta how can you…What, Why am I getting punished?" Bulma was ready to pull her hair out.

"Continue on Scrachez."

"Someone close to her should pay the price."

"…" The room was silent.

"Go one."

"Someone dear to her."

"Are you serious?" Bulma yelled.

"Yes very serious." Both stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm gone." Bulma stormed out the door.

"UnderGround wait." The door slammed and the hinges squeaked.

"Scrachez you were closer.'' Jeice agreed with Nappa.

"You're taking her side?" Scrachez fumed.

"Yes I am."

"I am too." Nostalgia looked into Scrachez eyes. Her eyes swelled like a sponge, She need to find a scapegoat.

"Vegeta this is all your fault!" Her eyes were going to release an onslaught of tears any second.

"My fault? I only wanted to know what you were suggesting in that sick twisted mind of yours. What if you were put on the spotlight, in her shoes? I bet you would have been more emotional than she."

"NO!"

"I'm going to bring her back." Vegeta walked through the crowd towards the door.

"Vegeta if you go. I'm leaving."

"I'm done with you anyways. You have become a hindrance. I got what I needed from you." Vegeta ran outside to find Bulma not knowing where she went. He ran to his left. "I can't believe I'm running around to find this woman." He turned the corner ran up the middle of the road that connected to Orange Street which was very close to the boundary between Ashes and West Side.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta turned around to see…

Back to Ashes Facility

"Scrachez did you have to go there?" Dirrt asked.

"You all agree with her?" No one said anything. "I can't believe ya'll. One blue haired, blue eyed wench comes strolling by here and you all get all righteous." The door slammed opened and it was Goku.

"Where's Vegeta?" He looked inside to see an absent leader.

"He left." Scrachez mumbled.

"I told him not to leave. Will he be back?"

"We don't know." Nappa looked to Goku puzzled.

"Really I told him not to leave." Goku ran to the right in search of Vegeta.

Back to Vegeta.

"You can't possibly be so dumb to think that judgment wouldn't come upon you." She stood behind Vegeta and let her black hair drape in front of her face. She was uniformed in black pants and a black form-fitting jacket.

"You're insane Woman I did nothing to your child."

"I can be here to visit, can't I?" She laughed.

"When you use the word judgment I don't think you only came to visit. Raveness why are you alone?"

"What do you mean Slayer?"

"I mean you always have West ten paces behind you." His back stayed turned to her.

"Well Slayer not today. I'm on my own agenda, here to deliver your death. You mess with my son and I'll kill you.

To Bulma 

"My God he didn't even defend me. What did you expect Bulma?" She said to herself. She sat down on the corner not buried with snow and wondered. "Why did I even think this was a glamorous life? Maybe it's because you didn't preoccupied yourself Bulma." She mocked herself. "Well this is a project to keep me busy." Bulma continued. "Why am I running away? Go get up Bulma we're going to quit this idiotic life." She strolled around the alley to Orange Street as the sunset Bulma drew in the colors that fought the night sky. "I hate this life." She looked to the right of her and saw a man on hands and knees in the middle of the street. "Vegeta!" There he laid battered and in his own pool of blood. He seemed so small. "Vegeta what happened?" He was cold like the pavement and had the shakes. She checked for a pulse, his was beating weakly.

"Don't touch me." He muttered.

"Well I can't leave you here. What about a hospital?" Vegeta shook his head no.

"Shut up. I'd rather die here with my pride."

"For what? If you let yourself die what kind of pride would you bring for yourself?"

"…just go." He held his stomach.

"Come on I'll take you back to Ashes." Bulma offered.

"No do not take me there." Bulma popped out a capsule.

"Well then where to?" She opened the hatch in the back. Vegeta panted and loaded himself into the capsule. "So who did this?" She helped him inside. When Vegeta got settled into a safety-belt he held on to his wounds that were covered by his torn clothing. Vegeta bleed on everything.

Bulma could only think of one place she could take him, home. She blasted away to her home.

"Vegeta I'm going to take you to my house if that's okay with you." Vegeta didn't respond. They said nothing the whole ride.

Capsule Corp 

When they arrived, Bulma snuck him through her balcony windows and dragged him onto the floor. She closed the doors that lead. She closed the doors behind her and scalded down to the side of the complex. She opened the heavy door.

"Mom Dad I'm home." She yelled.

"Hey Bulma could you help me for one minute, oh never mind." Her father yelled back. "Your mother is out at dinner somewhere. I have this large project I need to finish. If you want to join you're welcome to."

"I'll try but I'm a little beat today." 'No dad I have someone of the opposite sex in my room he's wounded and I plan on attending to his wounds.' She made sure she said to herself. "Dad!" Bulma yelled.

"Yes honey." She could tell he was in his lab downstairs.

"Where's the first aid kit?"

"It's in the kitchen on the top drawer."

"Thank you." She ran to the kitchen looked in the top drawer grabbed the first aid kit. Then she ran into the bathroom and grabbed a bunch of towels.

"Stop moving." She yelled hoping her dad didn't hear her.

"You can't tell me what to do." He army crawled on the carpet.

"You're not in the position to tell me what to do. Besides I owe you." She dropped the towels and the first aid kit on her bed. She proceeded to lock the door.

"What do you own me?"

"You saved my life not too long ago. And you said Goku did, he didn't even know how many times I was shot."

"Raveness." He confessed panting on the floor.

"Really." She came by his side. Both were in the moonlight and now she could see the damage done. He had two lines of blood perpendicular to one another they made a cross like shape on his back. Raveness stabbed him on the shoulder and he had a thick slice on his let. Afraid to touch Bulma stalled. "Does it hurt?"

"What do you think? It does not hurt at all." He lied through his teeth. "So are you going to look at them or are you going to do something about it." Bulma smiled and poured alcohol on his back. "You're evil." she pulled out a capsule and popped open the one that said lukewarm on it. Out came a bucket of lukewarm water. The towels absorbed the water and Bulma gently and pressed his blood soaked skin. "This is nothing compared to what Bardock has done. I think I should have listened to Kakarot, but don't tell him I said that. I don't need to hear it."

"Okay."

"I wish I knew who killed Bardock."

"Why is the Old Man going to give a reward to anyone who knows?" Bulma responded.

"No not really. The Old Man already knows who did it and refuses to announce the name. He said that it's between him and that person. Personally, I'd like to congratulate him. Even thought I wished to have done it myself." Vegeta passed out.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed. She held the towels on his back to soak up the blood, and checked his pulse once more. He was still alive. Bulma ripped a towel the long way and tied it across Vegeta's thigh. The bleeding on his shoulder stopped but the blood seeped through the towel tied across his thigh. Bulma sat Vegeta upright against her bed and nightstand. She put blankets on top of him and she found some old sheets from her childhood to put over her. She wrapped herself in them and fell asleep next to him.

Later That Night 

Vegeta woke up in a daze. He did know where he was, but he knew he was in a lot of pain. He couldn't even move his arm without it throbbing. In front of him was this great view of Main Street via the French styled doors in front of him that lead to a balcony. It was a clear sky with one large gibbous moon, it seem like it was so close that you could touch it. The light reflected inside making everything luminous. Vegeta looked down to see Underground laid next to him. The light highlighted every blue and every curl.

"What was her reason for doing this? Saving me." He looked at his torn clothes and remembered what Goku said about Raveness. "I should have listened to Kakarot." He removed the towel from around his leg and saw the clotted gash that raced down his thigh.

"What?" Bulma's blue eyes looked as if it was paint in the moonlight.

"Nothing I thought you were sleep."

"I was but you keep making noises and moving." She told the injured leader of Ashes. "Vegeta I've been thinking I don't belong this "gang" thing. I want out the whole thing…"

"Why didn't…"

"No. I can't live this way anymore. Scrachez that's a piece of work right there. I'm going to kill her if I stay any longer." Bulma laughed it off as if it hadn't affected her.

"She's gone."

"Oh." She shook her hair out the face.

"You can't leave. I need at least one UnderGround title whether that it's you or me. You can't leave till I leave." Vegeta smiled down to her.

"But you almost died today. If you would've left this earth I'd be free."

"So you're trying to say you wish I were dead."

"No I wasn't saying that. I'm just trying to say you won't leave it behind."

"Oh really?" Vegeta felt a challenge coming on. "I bet you 2000 yeni that I'll put everything behind in a year.

"What a year."

"Got to bring that title home and I added a few months to it. You can't leave till I leave. I put another 1000 you'll be stuck 3 months after me."

"Well I'll put 5000 that you'll die before that time. If you didn't die 3000 that it'll take you more then a year today."

"Tomorrow. Woman I won't even remember we had this conversation we had tonight."

"Short term memory is a bad thing Vegeta. Well we'll leave together like…two friends running away from home." Vegeta gave a short laugh. "Vegeta what did you see in me." She asked while staring out to the balcony.

"Lust." Bulma looked up at Vegeta surprised by his response. "Don't flatter yourself Woman. You lust for fighting. I think you use the word thrill sometime ago. That fire is only in a few then it dies out. I have a lust for power so our lusts go hand and hand. Shouldn't you be sleep?

"You're the last person to be talking about going to sleep. You need to go to sleep." She commanded with a smiled.

"I don't listen to comrades."

"Well stop moving so that I can go to sleep." Vegeta grew silent. She looked up to him once more. Bulma pushed her body up into a sitting position. Her hands touched his bronzed face. His onyx eyes waltzed with her azul eyes. Bulma lean in towards Vegeta getting so close that they were breathing each others air. Vegeta didn't detest the situation Bulma put him in. How could her resist the exotic blue haired blue eyed woman. She pet his face a discovered a scar that drew from the top of his ear to his jaw. When their lips connected, there was a sudden jolt of excitement. They went for it and their lips seemed to become one. Bulma obtained goose bumps as their lips molded and conformed into one another. Then they mutually pulled away. He grabbed her hand. "We'll go together got that mister."

"Whatever you wish my queen. Not a word to anyone." Bulma shook her head to agree with him. "Do you trust me?" He peered into her eyes once more like it was out of style.

"Do you trust me?"

"Only time will tell."

"Right back at you." Bulma dropped her body on the floor. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Bulma sank into her blue locks, which seemed to grow longer. The tips then changed to a ruby color. Her hair soaked up the dye till it reached her roots. She looked like the crimson that surrounded the sun. Below her was Orange City. When she descended upon land fire was thrown at her. In fear she cried tears redder than apples. The dyes bleed from out her hair and shed into the streets below. The city sank in the blood in front of her was a hand reaching out the pool. When Bulma reached in and pulled up the hand the owner was covered in blood she wiped the face to uncover Vegeta.

Suddenly Bulma opened her big bright blue eyes into the unforgiving incandescent sun. It took her a while to figure out why she was on the floor. She searched to her left and to her right. She felt that Vegeta couldn't have been a dream.

"Where is Vegeta?" She stood and was drenched in sweat and Vegeta's blood. She grabbed a shirt from her closet and threw the dirty one in a corner hoping to get to it later. She changed while running down the stairs when she got to the bottom floor no one was there. 'I hope he didn't hurt them.' She stormed into the kitchen filled with stainless steel frequently used by Bulma's mother. There her family sat in the kitchen with Vegeta. She felt ridiculous storming in the way she did.

"Bulma we lent him some clothes. The one he had were rags." Her father said. Vegeta had on a black shirt with white letters that said CAPSULE in large print and the logo CC over to the side and he had on blue jeans. Sexy.

"Bulma your boyfriend is very nice." Bulma's eyes shot right at Vegeta who had a large grin on his face. "We'd like him over for Christmas if that's alright with you?"

"I guess its okay." Bulma's stare grew more intense while Vegeta keep his smile.

"We can make a big feast. Oh Bulma is this the same man that I talked a while ago on the phone." Bulma turned her attention to her mom. She wanted this madness to stop.

"What man?" Vegeta asked raising his eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it." Bulma growled.

"Well breakfast is done so pick what you like." Her sweet like pie mother left out the backdoor that led to her hobby room.

"I'll see you kids later. Be good." Her father left the kitchen too. Bulma waited till her

Parents left.

"Boyfriend?"

"It's the only thing I could think about other than were both in a gang called Ashes. In addition your parents seemed cool with us sleeping together." Vegeta eyed her down like he was suggesting something.

"You told them that?" Vegeta and Bulma fixed their plates.

"This did not happen

"Of course we didn't have sex." Bulma hoped that her parents weren't listening in.

"Woman will you get your mind out the gutter. This, I did not come here at all. You didn't find me and you went straight home and you didn't know I came looking for you. Don't even speak about Raveness to them. "

"What are you going to do to Raveness?"

"Nothing she did what she had to. She did it to protect her family. I'm not going to retaliate because it's something I would have done. How can you get that money if I'm dead?"

"I thought you would even remember last night?"

"Well I remember money other then that I don't remember anything." Vegeta joked.

"Abaddon, did you know him?"

"Heard of him he was the first person to provide use with information about Bardock. Other then that I didn't know him." He kept thinking why is she poking him for information.

"Who could've known he was back?"

"I think it's Tien whenever the old man attempts to get information about Bardock's life during Mid-Cytez it seems that they end up dead."

"That's it?"

"No I wasn't finished. I think Tien killed Bardock, Abaddon, and others. When Kayla finds out she'll come back."

"Kayla?"

"Eric's wife she was with West Side a long time ago."

"I thought you didn't know Eric?"

"I knew Eric I didn't know Abaddon. I think that's all I should say." Vegeta slipped off the stool. "I'm going to go. Come get me for Christmas." He winked at her.

"I'll see you then." She looked down at the table and realized he had left her with his dishes.

End Chapter Sixteen: Stay There Is No Rule Without You

Kayla who is she really?

Did Tien kill Bardock? All fingers point that way. But when you point the finger three are pointed back at you!

Next Chapter: Invite


	17. Invite

Author Note: Can you believe it Chapter 17.

Disclaimer- I seldom swear this is my story about an anime that doesn't belong to me. Nor do I own Dragonball Z characters or products mention in this story.

Chapter Seventeen: Invite

"The winner the UGQ once more." Sam announced her defeat against a surf that she left on the tile. She walked down the steps to stand by Vegeta who was sitting with a red bull.

"You sucked Woman." Vegeta said to her as she sat down. He had on a sweater and black jeans that Bulma's mother got him for Christmas.

"You can't beat be." Bulma flirted as she got situated.

"She got you right there." Vegeta pointed out some blood tracing down her face.

"It feels like she stabbed me in the cheek." Bulma rubbed it off with a napkin that was conveniently laid on the table.

"UnderGround Queen and Slayer these are from the Old Man requested by the audience." He handed them the two envelopes. "We hope to see you there."

"Under Ground Queen" Bulma opened it to see what it said.

UnderGround Queen,

You have been selected to

defend your crown July 1.

This day will consist of Princess,

and Dutchess trying to take your crown as

Queen you must be in attendance

If you can not make for any reason the

battle will be delayed once again.

P.S. Once the top ten are selected

this will be a

shuffle match.

"Oh I have to go."

"Ha! My request for attendance is inadequate." Vegeta praised with happiness.

"You don't have to go." Bulma leaned in to see Vegeta's invitation.

"Nope."

"You're going you have to. It wouldn't be fair if you didn't go."

"UnderGround when I win this everyone will forget about you and I'll be king. You'll become a surf."

"In your dreams." Bulma took Vegeta's invitation and winked at him. Vegeta wanted to kiss her at that second.

"Vegeta!" Nappa yelled from the other side of the room. Bulma got up from her chair and left Vegeta's table. Nappa made way to his over to Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta did you see UnderGround's fight? Man she's insane. Where did she go?" Vegeta slammed his head on the table infuriated.

"What do you mean where did she go?"

"Well she was just sitting with you." Nappa sat on the other side of Vegeta.

"You saw nothing." Nappa rolled his eyes at Vegeta's response.

"Vegeta I know what I saw. So what do you plan on doing with her? If you don't want her anymore just send her my way. I'll make her into a housewife."

"Nappa you think that me and her are together?"

"Yeah."

"You're wrong."

"I see the way you look at her. I'm not wrong and you know it."

"Imbecile I wasn't talking about that. You can't make her into a housewife she's too headstrong. There's no use of us hiding it now." If the most idiotic person can figure us out there's no reason to hide it." Vegeta laughed.

"I talked to Scrachez. She wants to come back with a full apology."

"Really, when did I tell her to leave?" Vegeta stared across the room watching UnderGround.

"It was almost December so I'd say two month ago."

"Nope." Nappa's eyes grew large.

"But Vegeta…"

"She's not coming back. She'll have no problem with Mid-Cytez."

"Okay I'll tell her. Vegeta speaking of Mid-Cytez can UGQ be trusted. I mean if she was cool with Killa and she betrayed her. What do you think she'll do to you?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Nappa I'm watching her closely." Vegeta ensured.

"Vegeta you're the man." Nappa got up and in his pocket were three invitations. "I knew you knew what you're doing. See ya later." Nappa left Vegeta's table. "Hey UnderGround." Nappa greeted while passing by Bulma.

"Hi Nappa." Bulma said less enthusiastically. She made her way back to Vegeta's table. "What did you tell him?"

"The usual I don't trust you."

"You've better."

"What about you? I saw you talking to someone over there." Vegeta prodded Bulma.

"Since you want to know so badly. I told him that I was so desperately in love with you and I trust you with all my heart." Bulma annunciated all her words for Vegeta.

Which is true are they madly in love or do they hate each other to the core.

End Chapter Seventeen: Invite 

Hey don't leave there's another chapter come up now.


	18. Prince Of All

Author's Note: I need 45 reviews or I will not go on. That's not bad it's 3 reviews more would be good.

Chapter Eighteen: Prince Of All 

She cut her hair and dyed it red. So sad you could see the swelling sorrow in her unfathomable chocolate eyes. She held an envelope in hands. It had been a while since she set foot on Mid-Cytez soil. She took an airship downtown and walked the rest of the way to see the Old Man. She looked outside from the Subway's entrance.

"Was the snow turned crimson that day?" This woman wondered. Down the stairs and into UnderGround sat 17. She walked passed him hoping he wouldn't stop her. He didn't look up to acknowledge her at first. She knocked at the Old Man's office door.

"The Old Man isn't here at this present moment the best time to get in touch with him is tomorrow. Too bad isn't it?" 17 announced.

"Okay. Did I change that much or are you just that superficial?" The mysterious woman snapped at 17. "You never liked red hair did you?"

"I think it's the short hair just doesn't work for me." 17 simply stated.

"You're still superficial. Do you even know who I am?" 17 looked back up at her face.

"Sauce." She gasped and joined him. "I used to be in love with you. I got a question for you did you ever love me?"

"Long ago you never stepped up to the plate."

"Really? I thought because you were on West Side and I on Mid-Cytez it would have been a problem. Love would've been the problem."

"I have kids now." She mentioned abruptly. 17's eyes went wide.

"You never wanted kids."

"I lied I always wanted kids. 12 was my lucky number and that's how many I wanted. But I have two boys and a girl John, Michael, and Tina."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. I thought you might be interested. So who did it?" Her chocolate eyes pressed into his crystal blue eyes.

"I don't know." He knew that's what she wanted to know. She stood up and paced the floor.

"17 I know you know! You're in so deep you know who kills who." She felt herself going to cry but she refused to cry in front of 17.

"Not anymore I don't know anything."

"I can't believe you. You know your eyes tell me so."

"Sit down and look into my eyes." She sat down but wouldn't look into his eyes. "No look into my eyes. If I knew I'd tell you."

"You lie 17! I don't need protection 17, Juunana." Her tone of voice changed to a softer nature. "I love him. This is very important to me."

"If your life is important to you go home to your children." 17's heart dropped when she declared her love for another man.

"My children are safe."

"If you persist on this endless journey you will not be safe."

"You act like you care."

"I do." She snickered and rolled her eyes. "I always care for people I loved."

"Stop if I would've said anything you wouldn't have known it was me." In 17's heart he knew she was right. "I think I should go. I think I know who did it anyways."

"Why did you call me Juunana?"

"That's your name."

"So is 17. I remember when you use to write my name next to yours. Did you use the name Sauce back then?"

"It was cute back then when your eyes were pure, when you did something when you knew someone was going to be killed."

"Kayla go home." Her eyes shot up to his. She tried to laugh it off.

"Did you know this was sent to me?" She showed 17 an envelope he had also received. "It reads

Dear Abaddon,

You have been invited to the Prince Battles

July 1st.

You may come if you want to attend.

Your attendance is inadequate.

Can you believe that? He would have blown the battles out the water. He would've been crowned Prince of all maybe even king."

"Even over me?" 17 wanted to know if she felt an ounce of what they had.

"Of course."

"Well I guess he won the prize. Do you think he wants you to pursue this? Whatever you're planning you'll never see your children grow up. Go home. If I would've known you was his wife I'd take his bullet for you."

"Bye." Kayla stood up and walked away from 17 all the way to the surface of the Subway and through the thick snow that barely touched her knees. It was so cold when she breathed the water vapors were visible. She stood at the airship stop she was going to take home to Kalli.

"So what made you marry him? I have good looks too." He yelled from a street away.

"Juunana leave me alone. I'm going home like you told me to." She stared at him because it was snowing and 17's coat was absent.

"Answer me what did I do wrong?"

"You didn't find your own in time. Eric he left which made it easy for me to leave. Did you think I wanted to live this life until I'm 25 then I die and no one is a suspect, no justice? I bet you had this thought 'what if I get killed if I go after her'. 17 I want peace of mind Eric gave me that to me."

"Oh yeah stealing Bardock's money and leaving you, his safe haven is peace of mind to me." 17 hissed sarcastically.

"Oh please Juunana. I know what you did. Everyone else might not know what you did but I know. Heroic in a way but it created more of a struggle." 17 knew.

"It was for everyone." 17 simply replied.

"17 you have the darkest secrets I have ever heard. Thank you I appreciate it because it helped Eric out."

"I love you." 17 blurted out as the airship arrived.

"I know. I'm coming back for the Battles June 30th."

"You…could…" Kayla cut her off.

"No I'm not going that route Juu. I'm getting a hotel and waiting there." She wanted to cut any connection with 17 that might lead into a relationship she will be unready for.

"That would be the best thing to do." 17 lied through his teeth. "Another thing why did you cut your hair?" He stared at her short red hair.

"Eric's life was cut short. I'm going to live my life to the fullest thus growing out my hair. It's to remember my second love. Bye Juunana." The airship hissed open and she walked inside.

"Bye Kayla." 17 felt a churning in his stomach. He wanted to hold back his tears but the weather was so unforgiving.

End Chapter Eighteen: Prince Of All

What unspeakable sin did 17 commit?

45 reviews and all your wildest dreams will come true.


	19. Battling Demons

Author's Note: Can we bring it to 50 please.

Disclaimer- Disclaimers are so overrated.

Chapter Nineteen: Battling Demons 

"Hey open up." A harsh feminine voice knocked from outside. She stood in the way of the sun that sparkled behind her.

17 opened up the Garage door only to find a woman with a child. He looked like he had just awakened with his nightwear still on. "Are you real?" The woman smiled at him.

"As real as they come." The woman with long blonde hair stated. "It looks like sun it's usually still snowing in April." 18 picked up the baby carrier and hauled it inside as 17 stood aside.

He looked down into the covered carrier. "This is?" 17 asked knowing how rude his sister was with introducing people.

"Her name is Marron." She pulled her long hair behind her ear and reached down into the carrier to put the little infant in her arms.

"God she's bald." 17 snickered.

"That's mean." 18's face scrunched up. "She'll grow hair just give it time." She looked around and saw the place was reorganized. "I see you cleaned up the place. Phew it looks good." There was a new couch a new table and some new chairs but there was no cabinet. 17 parked his self on the new couch as 18 pulled out a capsule labeled crib. When the smoke cleared emerged a crib 18 then transported little Marron into the crib. "She's quiet which is kinda scary at nights. I know absolutely nothing about parenting. Which I find hilarious."

"You couldn't leave her with Dad?"

"No! I don't even like putting her down all the same with leaving her with Dad." 18 sat on the other side of the new couch. "So 17 did you tell Krillen? How's he doing?"

"I don't know and no I didn't tell Krillen. I don't know where you are? You should lay low for a while at least until the battles. You wouldn't guess who died?"

"Who?"

"Abaddon." 18 stared at 17 as if the name were unfamiliar. "18 you remember he stole Bardock's money a long time ago."

"HIM!" 18 couldn't believe it.

"They really meant for his death. That wasn't close to an accident either if they try to use that excuse again. They speared him." 17 signaled point to his head. 18 mouthed ewe to 17.

"You would think once you're out you'd stay out and you wouldn't come back."

"Abaddon supposedly did it for his family." 17 lifted his eyebrow and wanted to say you hypocrite.

"Oh how touching."

"He married Sauce they had kids and what not." 17 tried to brush it off like he didn't care knowing that 18 was getting ready to parade it in his face.

"Lovey dovey Nana and Kay. Oh how I remember the good old days. So did ya talk to her?" 18 prodded.

"Yeah."

"That's good so what did ya'll talk about?" 18 prodded again.

"You are so nosy." 18 shrugged her shoulders knowing that it was true. "We talked about how insufficient I was as a boyfriend and how much better Eric was. You know what I find strange?" 18 nodded for 17 to go on. "Okay I was taking to Tien and he said that Scrachez said that Abaddon did not know that Bardock was dead. When Kayla and I talked she clearly knew about it."

"Does she know everything? If she knows too much 17…" 18 was close to having an anxiety attack if 17 did straighten this out.

"I know. She knows more than most but she doesn't know everything." 17 fabricated a little. 18 looked like something was bothering her. "What?"

"Did you say more than mots?" 18 laughed.

"Shut up I said most! Man I thought something was getting to you."

18 stared at 17's newfound long hair look. "God you shouldn't talk about my kid, when you look like you belong to the mountains."

"Look at you." 18's hair was long and straight that touched the middle of her back.

"Hey I have a reason to have long hair. The whole time I tried to cut all this excessiveness off. Now I really like long hair on me, not on you."

"Whatever." 17 stood up and looked intently out the window. "Are you in any shape to fight? I mean…"

"Yeah I'm going to fight. Why are you going to stop me? Anyways I fought with Marron. She's the only reason why I didn't kill UnderGround. Remember when I use to exercise all the time. Well I started back up." She walked towards the window to see what 17 was staring at. "Has UnderGround been here?"

"Nope but I did ask her to come back."

"I pretended like I didn't know anything. I guess it back fired. From what I heard Raveness was looking for Vegeta." 17 looked to her and wondered how she knew that. "I saw Goku a few months back and we talked for a while."

"Raveness is hot." 17 blurted out as he walked back to the couch.

"What? Raveness is not hot." 18 stood content by the window.

"You think she's not hot because of this rivalry ya'll both stand by. This war has made ya'll rivals." 17 explained.

"You make no sense. First of all Juunana she has a child by Goku of all people and they're married. Can't you just go get someone who isn't attached to anyone?"

"I like the types that are "already in love" man. I'm going to West Side."

"Oh 17 there's always Scrachez."

"That's the point there's always Screwchez. If I had a suit, a cane, and corner I'd be rich." 17 laughed on the couch.

"Don't say that around Marron she has very clean ears. I should take her to my room." 18 suggested.

Just as 18 was getting ready to pick the crib up. "So why did you come back? You were so close to being out and you did say why Abaddon would ever come back. Why did you come back?"

"The battles they're like three months away. I didn't see why I shouldn't come and I do miss the drama and everything." She was trying to drag the crib to her rooms. She looked back to 17 who were very silent. She left the crib in the middle of the living room. "17 I'm not here to fool around and play leader you can keep that. I found something that can always keep a smile on my face."

"18 it's nothing like that. It's just you had a baby and a few months later you decide that you're going to fight. I don't think you should be doing this."

"Like I said before I'm okay. So do you have my invitation?"

"No." 17 joked he got off the couch to get her invitation on the table in a vase in-between the flowers. He handed the envelope to her and at that same moment of 18 trying to grabbed it out of his hand he snatched it back.

"17 give it to me." She growled. 17 placed it in her hand this time then he went by Marron's crib and started to play with her as 18 read the message. "17 what do they mean my "attendance is inadequate." 17 snicker but 18 couldn't tell if it was towards her or if he snickers because he was playing with Marron. "They'd need many people to pull the battles off. They can't have UnderGround fight by her lonesome. Hey are you fighting?" 18 inquired.

He looked back to where she was standing. "Nope I'm helping the Old Man coordinated the whole thing. I'll also make sure that you all don't kill each other before the battles. The Old Man says that no one is allowed to do site during the month of June and half of May. Here's something he's never done while the sites go on hiatus so will UG fighting. It's going to be over the top."

"What about weapons?"

"You'll be searched at the door. Then they ARE going to be confiscated 18."

18 brushed 17's warning off. "Well since you're not fighting, can you baby-sit Marron please?"

"I can't get chicks while holding a baby."

"Here's what you can do tell the "Chicks" that your sister wanted you to baby-sit your niece. Then you'll get all the "Chicks" you want." 18 suggested to her brother who was all too thrilled with watching a baby. "You want Kayla anyways so getting "Chicks" shouldn't be all that important to you."

"18 please let's not talk about her now."

"Okay then where's Spike? It's weird that he's not around."

"Spike skipped town in December our plan hit the fan. He need some alone time. He said he might come back for the battles and he'll think about fighting."

"Man I'm sleepy. Marron and I are going to bed aren't we?" She said in her baby voice. "17 can you go get some Chinese at that place downtown?"

"No."

"Well I can't get it if there are people looking for me and I'm paying." She hand him a fist-full of money from her pocket.

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Whatever you get and could you get some diapers, please."

"Okay."

"17."

"What?" He answered annoyed.

"Put the diapers in a capsule just in case you start talking." 17 rolled his eyes and stuffed the scrambled yeni in his wallet. He walked out the door and 18 locked it.

"Okay miss woman lets go to sleep." 18 pushed the crib that was halfway to her old room. She positioned the crib next to her bed. She looked over into the structure made of wood and bunched with cotton blankets and Marrion looking back up at her mother with identical crystal blue eyes. "You are beautiful and I don't want you to become the same woman I've become. I don't want you to ever see the things I've seen or what I've done. But I want you to be smarter than me. When the time comes don't ever tie your blood to a Gang.

If I don't make it the only thing I want you to know about me was that you changed this killer, this demon, this woman. That's all you have to know. To atone for ever sin I have committed I must teach you everything I know. This also means that I have to stay alive. I promise you this I will not die out there." A clear sapphire rolled down 18's cheek. Inside she still longed for her own mother. 18 lay in her black satin sheets and tried to bring her thoughts together so that she could get some shut eye.

There she stood in the hallway that appeared to be endless. This place was very unfamiliar with windows on her left and doors on her right. When 18 ran to any door it was locked. She looked out one of the windows and saw that the sun turned completely white. She gazed into this ashen sun as it unexpectedly fell into the horizon and night drifted in.

In front of her was Marron crawling on the floor next to a locked door. "Ah." 18 said out loud as her daughter towed her little legs behind her. The door next to Marron opened up. Then a hand emerged into the hallway and snatched Marron in the air. 18 couldn't move get her baby back as that limb dangled her child in the air. Outside was Krillen watching from the window. Krillen stood out there and looked disappointed he shook his head and walked away. Her heart was saddened. She fell to the ground motionless and waited and waited for her baby to come back.

When 18 woke up she felt an eerie vibe and she tried to shake it off. When she looked into the crib there was an absent infant. Furiously she scurried off her bed and left her black sheets distraught.

"17!" 18 yelled standing in the doorway of the living room.

"What?" 17 looked at 18 bewildered. Then he figured why she yelled his name. 18 became more at peace when she saw 17 holding Marron in his arms cradling Marron as she slept. "Tien was here a few minutes ago. Once he slammed the door closed she started crying…" His twin was still looked restless. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Thank you. So what did Tien want?"

"He wanted to let me know that the Empire is having a meeting the day after the Battles." 17 explained.

"The Empire?" 18 bit her lower lip. "The Big Three are really going to fall. I never thought it could happen."

"That's the plan. 18 the second they announce who wins the Battles I want you to get out and go back to Dad's."

"What about you?" 18 asked.

"Spike and I are going to do our own thing. We are going to spare who we can. If this doesn't back fire on us we should come out clean."

"I hope so. I'm going to eat." She spotted her food on the table. "You could put Marron to bed but ya'll look oh so cute. She seems comfortable with you."

"I wished we had more days like this."

End Chapter Nineteen: Battling Demons

The battles are next. So did you really read this chapter? Are you more enlighten or are you more confused?

I love you for reading.


	20. Fight Night I

…A/N 'Ello readers I'm so very sorry that this took as long as it did. This chapter is very long, only four to six months to write this. I think that you all will hate me after ya'll read it. So sit back, relax, and get your fingers ready to flame me. ¿Y tu que miras?

Disclaimer: Need I say more?

Chapter Twenty: Fight Night I

"Woman you can dress in rags for all I care. Just hurry up." Vegeta said whose voice roared throughout Capsule Corp. complex. Vegeta wore a silverish t-shirts and black jeans. Vegeta sprawled out on the maroon sofa turning though the latest issue of the science magazine and then threw it in the air. It twirled in the air and landed on the side of the couch.

"Vegeta this is the first battle I've ever been to, and I'll have you know the battles don't start until I step into the UnderGround." Bulma yelled down the stairs. Vegeta huffed, picked up the magazine again and laid it on his face. "My parents aren't home, are they?"

"Nope."

"Well could you write them…?" She flung back and forth through her closet.

"No." He yelled with the magazine still planted on his face.

"Please!"

"No."

"Vegeta." She whined dragging the last syllable out as far as she could.

"Bulma." He copied her whine. "No…fine but remember whatever I write is what they'll read." Vegeta dropped the magazine on the freshly vacuumed carpet.

"Never mind I'll do it myself." Vegeta gave a little smirk knowing she'd change her mind. "Shesh, you'd think I'd catch a break." She said to herself. She couldn't even catch a break with what to wear. "Come on now it's a fight. I should be able to be dressed in anything." She wanted her options to be a black leather suit biker like, Poncho pants, dark jeans, and a skirt, with a reddish purple shirt that sleeves fall off the shoulders. "My Dad will ask me why I need to wear this to a movie slash dinner." She said as she eyed down the leather outfit on her bed with the other choices, she's been dying to wear the piece rawhide since last winter. She threw it the on the ground in regret.

"Hey; no dresses, or short shirts, or anything that'll show your boobs." Vegeta told Bulma.

"Thanks Dad and I'll be sure to be home before 10:00." Said Bulma in a sarcastic nature. Vegeta rose up his eyebrow and found a comeback.

"Good you know who your daddy is. What a smart little girl I have." Vegeta's laugh rang through the complex.

"Shut up." She whispered to herself.

"And no heels."

"I'll wear what I want." She screamed annoyed at Vegeta. She snatched the black flowy pants and wrestled inside her closet and won a grayish white blouse with a black rose on the sides in one hand, and two tight white shirts and light blue jeans in the other. She stuffed the shirts and jean combo into a capsule. Bulma walked down the stairs and peeked into the living room to spot an annoyed Vegeta laid on the couch and a science magazine underside of him. The front door groaned open with Bulma's mother and father laughing and carry on. "I guess there's no reason for me to write a note then." The couple looked at Vegeta who was picking up their magazine.

"You kids be good tonight." Her mother wore a smile larger than the world, creasing from ear to ear.

"Yes mom." Bulma answered simply. Vegeta already rushed outside.

Bulma took herself out the door and started Vegeta's Capsule 8 outside. Capsule 8 was an aircraft in a class by itself. It was a new model and no one had it.

"Bye Mom bye Dad." Vegeta yelled copying the way Bulma says it. Bulma waved to her parents and Vegeta playfully shoved Bulma inside Model 8.

"Honey they looked cute today all dressy and stuff." The couple chuckled as their daughter blasted away.

"Vegeta slow down." Bulma was flopped over the seat; she hadn't put her seatbelt on

"Why?"

"Just do it my goodness, do you have to be an egotistical idiot over everything." He slowed up and she jumped in the trunk of the aircraft and started to undress. Vegeta positioned one of Bulma's mirrors she had lying around to the back. Detecting that this was happening Bulma kicked a yellow button to the right of her.

"How'd that get there?" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma raised her eyebrow mocking Vegeta. "You did not just ask me that?" She slipped on the form fitting short-sleeved shirt and her looser light blue jeans. She threw her pervious outfit in a storage cabinet. She hopped back into the passenger seat.

"What was that for?" Bulma steered her eyes to the left as if he spoke a foreign language. "Why did you change?"

"Time is of the essence." She clicked her seatbelt on and reached over by Vegeta to snatch her mirror. Then she played with her hair.

"That's it?" Vegeta scrunched up his face waiting for the reason why she had changed.

"Yep, and that's all I'm going to say."

Subway BZGNT-238

"Could you hurry up?" Vegeta jumped out the capsule and waited for Bulma in the heat. She didn't respond to his rant. Bulma slid out the capsule waiting for the capsule to shrink. She picked the little pill up and placed it in the pocket of his pants. He looked up at her seductively. "Do you want to fight tonight? We can go." Bulma playfully shoved him and gave off a light blush.

"Silly, then how could I bring that trophy home?" Bulma snatch his hand that dwelled on his side and intertwined their fingers around each other. For a while he had loathed holding her hand at the UnderGround, but he just got use to her. They trotted down the stairs at the same pace. When they reach ground they had to wait at the end of the line.

In the beginning of the line was a lengthy table; at the table Darrion and Sam sat with two extra chairs. "If you do not have an invitation you will not fight tonight, just sit back and relax." Sam yelled at the people that could not read the sign above them. The slogan said "no fight if you ain't invited".

"Yeah because some of their fight weren't even special." Darrion whispered to his long time friend, Sam agreed. "Does anyone have an invitation?" Sam turned his head and could not forget that he is in charge of this. He unexpectedly stood up and pointed at Bulma.

"UnderGround Queen." At eyes zipped at the blue haired seraph that put excitement back into illegal fighting. Vegeta loosen his grip her eyes trailed up to Vegeta and gently he pushed her away. Vegeta rolled his eyes at how dramatic she is. Bulma part her way through the crowd as if she were the only one that mattered. "Do you plan one staying the Queen tonight." Sam asked. Bulma looked over her shoulder watching Vegeta, not paying attention to Sam's inquiry. "UnderGround?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing…" He smiled. "…Nothing. You'll be going to your right, if this comes out precisely the way we planned you will not fall." Sam snickered.

"What do you mean?" Bulma set her head in an inclined. She wondered what did Sam mean. Then she set her eyes on Darrion.

""You'll see." Darrion laughed. Bulma walked over to her left to take off into her undisclosed location. "UnderGround!?" Bulma looked like she was a deer in headlights. "Your right, go to your right." She let out a heavy sigh and had no understanding as to why she had the trembles. Bulma walked to her destination and listened as the newbloods tried to get in with their fake invitations.

* * *

Inside the UnderGround remodeled with new upholstery. The seats were black leather with trim, the trim and tables were wooden, and the tile that substituted as a ring was brand spanking new. On the perimeter of the ring were new seats for the fighters it matched the rest of the seats in UnderGround. The bar slash food counter was painted black too with new wall-to-wall hardwood. The UnderGround was unoccupied with the exception of three. They were the Old Man, IZ, and 17, they checked out everything to see if it worked properly 

"The lights are go, the water works, and all the seats are organized the way you like it." IZ smiled.

"Good girl now I think Sam and Darrion might need some assistance, could you possibly help them out." The Old Man suggested.

"Yeah why not." She left the UnderGround happily.

The Old Man leaned over his side to 17 who carried this look of unease. "What do you know?" 17 turned to his elder. He sighed and knew this was for the good of the Old Man.

"She's going to kill you." 17 answered the Old Man.

"Well son I'd rather be killed by a beauty as she then to some ugly broad or a man. Anyways she's a Lime." The Old Man gave his reason like he'd given a penny to charity.

"A What?" A Lime, 17 never heard the term except as a fruit.

"Exactly a Lime is someone that strayed from West. They formed their own group but then it died off." The wisdom flowed through every corner. "You wouldn't believe the list of people who are Lime."

"Can we go to your office and talk, please?"

"You don't like her, then you don't like her. You don't have to hide it from me." The two walked to the office and 17 closed the door. 17 smirked and took a seat on the carpet next to a sleeping infant. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah all of the leaders are on the hits. You're not a big name but you are on it and she's placed to kill you." The Old Man looked up blissfully with his cheeks redder than cherries. The Old Man's heart hammered with anticipation, he always wanted to die by a sultry woman.

"Is your name on the list?" The Old Man asked.

"I don't know and I'd rather not care, Sir. We all want to kill each other. They're a bunch of Bardock followers anyways."

"Sorry 17 but it had to be done." 17 gave a slim sigh, he understood, Old Man seemed to always apologize. 17 never knew why. "What I've never told anyone was that I had a brother 30 years ago, well a half brother. Thirty years and people can't forgive. I love families that get through this." He tapped 17 on the shoulder. "One day I had to make a life or death decision and I didn't make the right choice. My brother was the price for all this. I was young and he's gone forever, my boy. I understand that all siblings should be protected." 17 got the gist of what he meant.

"To be a child." 17 looked to Marron playpen, she was drooling on her oversized pink rabbit. Her uncle got for her.

"She looks excessively too much like your sister." The Old Man smiled at the little infant. "Sixteen more minutes." The Old Man spotted his watch.

"Sixteen more minutes till this event shakes the city."

"Our last Battles. If the Empire plays their cards right then they know I'm too weak to fight them off. Everything is in their favor."

"They're too isolated to get this anywhere near immaculate. They can't pull it off if I'm inside demolishing the new foundation. But if they do I want you out of here do not stay in this place." Warned 17 with his spotless blue eyes. "Leave tonight."

"Don't worry boy a dim-wit I'm not." He assured 17 with his green glazed sunglasses. 17 picked the child up and walked out to the arena, he picked a seat that faced the entrance and sat there. Marron loved sitting with her uncle and bounced on his knee.

"This better work little mama. Mommy said it would but your mom could lie to the devil and he'd believe her." 17 glanced at his phone. It will be 10 more minutes till this place fills up. "Ain't that right Precious." Marron wailed her chubby arms in the air as Spike strutted though the entrance.

"Now I wasn't gone for a long time 17. Who'd you screw to get such a beautiful child?" 17 rolled his eyes. He held his niece up for comparison

"She is my niece."

"No kiddin', so fill me in. I haven't seen or talked to you since December. What's going on?"

"Executions start tomorrow."

"You do know that I'm going to do what I've planned. I have found my own."

"You're an idiot." 17 said sharply. Spike shook his head knowing that 17 would understand later.

"Why are the executions tomorrow and after the battles?"

"We planned it this why. I told the Old Man and he said he wanted a party before his death. Spike keep your eyes on Slayer."

"Oh I think they'll be watching him with the eyes and the eyes on the back of my head." Spike couldn't believe that Slayer and his UnderGround are together.

"Good."

"Krillen will be here, right?" Spike smiled.

"I don't know, but I do know this. 18 told me if he asks about Marron to tell him that the child is mine."

"WOW!" Spike exaggerated the word. "So are you ready?"

"Ready for what? I'm staying here to hold down the fort. 18 is leaving tomorrow, no tonight. On Tuesday I'll meet her in Ginger town. Then we'll move to Tamalville."

"Where's that?"

"It's 400 miles from here. In no man's land." 17 laughed. "We want to try to get away from everything. What about you will you rescue the Queen from Slayer?" 17 eyed Spike for a time as Spike searched for his answer.

"Well I guess that's my plan. 17 I will help myself and I'll be alright." He guaranteed 17. "I'm going to help myself before I help you."

"You sound like me."

"IZ was in the front. Isn't she supposed to watch the Old Man?" 17 gestured for Spike to watch IZ as well. "That serious, ha she is stupid to try anything tonight. If I see anything I'll let you know." The door suddenly filled in with people and the seats began to decrease in numbers. Spike walked away to join the fighters, leaving 17 and Marron by themselves. The seats on fighter's square seat were widely spaced and an odd space that didn't quite fit in. Security in every corner just in case a fight breaks out over the fights, people bet more than they can chew.

Kayla pranced in with a light blue outfit that screamed exuberance. "Blue is her favor color." 17 thought out loud.

She wanted to sit one hundred chairs away, but she could only be five. She could feel him starring out the corners of his eyes. With every peek he'd give a heavy smirk. "Hey Marron you better work." He whispered in her ear, which he knows it gives her these outbursts of laughter when you do. He walked over by Kayla with Marron in his arms. She was trying to look aloof.

"Are you trying to impress me with someone else's child. Juunana that's LOW!"

"It's not what it looks like." Kayla rolled her eyes and Marron gave her a dirty look that she studied from her mom. "It's not mine and I wasn't trying to impress you. This is my niece she is 18's little angel. I can here to ask…" He cursed 18's grave.

"No." She would let him ask.

"Sauce let me sit with you."

"No." He turned away and stared walking away. 17 smiled because he knew her next move and she would not resist his boyish charm. "Juu I didn't mean it come sit by me." 17 erased the smile with a stern lip. She patted the seat. "Of course I want you to sit with me." she lied between her teeth.

"Say thank you Mar." She took her chubby fingers and strapped them around his index finger. As he tried to get situated she pulled his bloodless finger to her mouth. 17 hurried and pulled his finger out of the toothless cave.

"So who did you put money on?" Kayla asked as the people were still filling in.

"What makes you think I bet?"

"Come on if I put money on somebody then you did too."

"Spike and 18 but it was only because I was forced to."

"Oh really, I put my money on Goku and Scrachez. 17 you should leave today."

"Why should I leave? Let's cut the act Sauce, you know way too much not to live in this city. To be truthful 18 doesn't care for you, but I'm sure you'll do the right thing." Kayla huffed out a large sigh.

"I put money on Nostalgia too. I'm sorry 17, I'm sorry. You wouldn't understand." She left it like that.

"Mar I think that it time for you to sleep, you had one nap all day."

"She'll go to sleep when she wants to. You can't tell her what to do." 17 paid no heed to Kayla's 'can't tell people what-to-do speech' and frowned down to his watch.

"Three minutes." 17 whispered to his watch. Someone sent a message back to him saying, "cut the lights". The next second the lights dimmed and everyone gave their oh's and ah's during the effects. Now there were no lights and stillness was the outcome of it, no body said a word.

"UG we are going to need you to sit on this." Sam tapped Bulma on the shoulder. A Bulma twisted to see what he was referring to.

"For what?" Bulma attracted, this contraption was basically a hammock with bamboo poles on the four corners. "NO!" Bulma dared not to sit, lay, swat, kneel, or anything of that matter on that unreliable thing.

"Well the Old Man really wants to be over the top." Bulma sighed and took one more look at the mechanism.

Vegeta sat down in the new black seat; he sat there wondering when was the last time he was in this position. Vegeta looked to his left and Nappa sat next to him. Nappa looked to his right and there was Vegeta. Nappa waved to him as if they were best friends. Vegeta scowled at his comrade. Then Goku and Raveness came in holding hands; Raveness beat her eyes into Vegeta as they walked by. He mouth to her I'm alive. She scowled at him. They sat on the left of Nappa. Iszu sat in the empty seat next to Vegeta. Spike sat in the middle of the row away from the drama. A young lady named Rael sat next to Spike and he rolled his eyes.

Rael was a fifteen year old with bone straight violet hair. She is taller than most of the fighters there and here's a fact, Rael hasn't been to the UnderGround since her first win. Buter and Jeice strolled on in and took their seats. Jeice wanted to sit as far from Raveness and Goku as he could.

Dirrt came linked elbows with CapTile; Bulma fought her some time ago, the first shuffle fight Bulma ever attended. A rather large man by the name of Broly entered and sat. He was now considered a Lime, after years of loyalty to Raveness he just kind have drifted away, but do not call him a traitor of any kind. A cold wind shifted steady and it was the air conditioner. It cooled the area and calmed a heat conflict that might be able to happen.

Next was a person who was hooded from head to toes. It looked like a dust bunny magnet, beaded with gray lint. This person only looked down, never wanting to expose what was hiding under the veil. A blonde haired blue eyed was strutting in like she owned the place. They call her Mist? She's a smaller woman with long hair she has striking similarities to 18.

Another girl around sixteen stomped in with this uncertain look about her. Sam, Darrion, and IZ came running after her.

"I want to fight Raveness, right now!" Demanded by this girl with these light brown eyes. This girl had black asymmetrical bond cut. She wore and open back red shirt with black shorts on. Raveness sat up so the she can have a better look at her.

"Excuse me Miss but you do not have an invitation." The onyx hair girl shot a glare at Darrion. "If you don't have an invitation you ain't fighting." He announced and the crowd cheered to agree. "So do you have one?"

"I do have an invitation." The girl yelled.

"Where is it?" IZ hissed, they had just told 23 people the same thing in five minutes.

"It's at home." She said it like having an invitation didn't matter.

"Well you can't fight. Sit down and watch like everyone else." Sam yelled. 17 couldn't sit and watch this performance go on any longer. He looked to his watch.

"Code six to the Old Man." The Old Man suddenly open his office door to see what all the ruckus was all about.

"I want to fight tonight." Everyone waited in silence for the Old Man's response. The Old Man was willing and ready for any consequence.

"No you can not fight tonight. You can come into my office and we can talk about it." The girl started to tear up. "Hey maybe you can fight next time but not tonight."

"You filthy dumb whore that's what you get." Someone screamed in the crowd.

"Come on let's talk about it." He grinned. The girl jumped back seeing that this man was nothing but a pervert.

"No it's okay." She took a seat as Darrion instructed her to.

Krillen walked in with a white suit and light pink tie. He looked around to see the top fighters he's ever seen compete. He was kind of glad he didn't except his invitation. "Look Raveness, Goku, Vegeta and the UnderGround are fighting tonight, forget that." He took a seat close to the fighters there where also a group of Mid-Cytez parts sat. He looked at the hooded person and had a numb sensation in his fingers. " And she's here too." He said to himself.

17 saw Krillen take a seat, so he looked down to Marron. "Hey you want to meet you're daddy?" She threw a dressed doll at his head. "I guess not, stubborn child just like your mom."

"Wait…" Kayla tried to put two and two together. "Her father is Krillen?" 17 shook his head yes. "The child doesn't have a fighting chance to grow past five foot." Both laughed and waited for the event of the year.

"Do you want to see some fighting tonight?" The crowd cheered in response of the deep voice of Piccolo. "Well then you all came to the right place. Tonight we are holding the Battles, if you haven't noticed. We have a lot to show you tonight. Many ex-champs trying to beat the crown away from the Queen of all dirty fighting the UnderGround Queen." The crowd went from silence to exuberating this luscious energy that could not be described by any thing other than anticipation. Then they started to beat on the tables, woot and holler. They realized that she was absent. "As some of you notice the Queen is not present at this moment, but she is in the building." A sigh was heard through out the UnderGround, and then they started to cheer again. " So this is how it will start." Piccolo stood up and walked on the tiles where the fights will be held; a single spot light on him only to give the crowd a reason to be silent. "We separated the Males and Females and picked who they will fight by recollection of old fights or fights we would have liked to see. The winner will then go on to shuffle matches males and females will fight against each other. Then winners of the shuffle match will get to pick who they want to fight. These will lead to one person that will fight the UnderGround Queen. "You want to bring her out?"

The massive amount of people stood to their feet, some on their chairs, and others on the tables the clap crescendo. The atmosphere was filled with excitement and unstructured craziness.

She came out accompanied with four well-built males. UnderGround was on the top with her eccentricity, she looked embarrassed yet stunning. She was so scared of falling off she decided to stay in the middle, hoping no one can see the fear in her.

"Cue the chair." Said a short bald man, he work under the Old Man so he had a watch identical to 17's. This was a signal for a black throne to come out; the chair matched the furniture around it. These strong men eased Bulma down. Each unlatched their bamboo poles and exit respectively.

"Nice for you to join us." Bulma nod her head she didn't catch what Piccolo said exactly, her heart was still pounding from that moment of immensity it became to be a bit overwhelming for her. She took it all in stride. "This will be the lovely lady someone here will be going against tonight. Shall we get start, I'm going to need Rael and Raveness."

"Are you serious?" Raveness sighed.

"Ha the first fight and Rav has to fight a youngin'." Nappa bolted in laughed. Rael shot an ugly look at him.

"Oh and one more thing this is a closed fight, meaning you will not set foot out of the premise of the ring. If you do you will automatically be disqualified. There's no saves either. Quit or get knocked out." Raveness stood impassive. "Raveness?"

"Boo." Scrachez moaned out. "Come on now we know Raveness is afraid of fighting this little girl, she ain't got that spark anymore." Raveness shot an intense look at the corner of her eyes at Scrachez. She walked to the arena.

"Ya'll ain't newbloods so you know what to do. Go!" Piccolo stepped out the ring as the two ladies starred each other down. The people in the crowds burst of yells decreased to an unruffled shrill of hushes among the crowd.

"Look old woman we don't have all day." Rael said to the once the Fearsome Beast, Lady black, Child of Death who now rejects anything other than her name, Raveness. Bulma lifted her eyebrow imitating Vegeta and wondered; wow they let kids fight early.

Raveness swagger with coolness to the opponent that just insulted her. Rael had about 5½ inches on Raveness. She studied the way Rael would stumble back; soon she knew that Rael would try to charge her. Rael stepped forward and tripped over her own two feet leaving her body on the cold tile. She scrambled to put her hands in front of her for a lunging position. Just as Raveness expect her. Rael did a quick step and ran. Raveness side stepped out the way and threw her arm out to clothes hanger Rael in her abdomen. The impact obstructed Rael's defensive leaving the body flaccid. Using her legs for added strength Raveness threw Rael with the same arm.

The cheers roared that shuddered the walls the crowd yeahs rumbled as the first fight seem to bee one sided.

Rael lay out on the tile she had no idea how she got there. The poor thing's next image was Raveness blurred face over Rael. "I…am…not old, you're…about five…years…younger than…me." Raveness shot in-between her one of her punches. Rael felt her eyes getting ready to pop out her skull. "No saves whore!" Raveness kicked the girl off the ring. Piccolo declared Raveness the winner and she'd move on the shuffle match.

"Raveness you're not old but you are a veteran, another veteran that hasn't fought in what seems like an eternity Killa. Killa and Mist are needed up here. The lot gasped and wonder was she the hooded unexplained person in Fighters Square. Both stepped up quietly and took either side of Piccolo. The hooded girl wore black heels and both ladies were similar in height.

"Who wears heels to a fight I swear Killa is idiotic. We know it's you Killa." Scrachez harshly critiqued. The hooded lady threw off her hood to reveal she was not 18. She had shoulder length blonde hair, sea green eyes, and wore a pasty color outfit. The chick on the other side was 18. 18 sported a red halter, longer hair, and a fuller hourglass shape that filled in the matching red Capri's.

"Need I say more, fight." Piccolo once again ran out of the ring.

"I'm sorry Mist but I have someone to see."

"Oh too bad because you won't see 'em." Mist threw her palm and tried to connect it to Killa. Killa threw her body back, barely missing Mist's wrist. As Mist tried to recover her arm Killa grabbed Mist's shoulder and flung her to the hard ground. Bent over Killa pounded her fist into Mist with a half second in-between intervals. When she decided it was time to stop there were many slits on Mist face. Killa erect towards the sky Mist wrapped her arms around Killa's leg. Killa kicked the girl off her leg setting it free. Mist lie face down and Killa had her victory in the bag. Killa waited for Mist to quit or roll off the ring, but she didn't. She kicked her heel up to show she had a little fight left in her. Killa took the girl's leg and dragged Mist to corner of the ring. She hurled Mist out the ring and a snap was heard through out the UnderGround. Mist hit the floor and rolled into a table.

"Killa wins." Piccolo ran grabbed 18's hand and announced to the crowd. Bulma looked unimpressed.

"She doesn't have walls this time." Bulma mumbled. She felt she had to redeem herself since 18 fought so horrible tonight. Her biggest competition had fell short of mediocrity. "How can I lose tonight?"

"Alright CapTile and Scrachez. This is the last female fixed fight. Then ya'll dudes shall take over next." Piccolo opened a memo he'd receive from the Old Man during Raveness and Rael's fight. "The Old Man wants to know if anyone in the crowd has and invitation they can still enter. You can still participate if you have an invitation." Piccolo rephrased and he scrunched the memo back into his pocket.

Scrachez had dyed her hair back to it's original purple but she left the bottom half blonde. It reminds one of a two-toned car. CapTile remembered Scrachez from the previous shuffle a few months ago. CapTile wanted to focus and forget about Scrachez, she only wanted lacerate the crown off UnderGround's head. For this to work she needed Scrachez out the way. CapTile figure that Scrachez was most likely thinking the same, since both were trampled on during the Reign of the UnderGround Queen. CapTile wanted this so bad, to be the crown jewel and have reverence of the people.

"Go!" Piccolo yelled out.

At that moment the two were at it. CapTile grabbed Scrachez and wrapped Scrachez around her right arm. She hit Scrachez in the abdomen multiple times. Scrachez toughen up and struck CapTile with her elbow. CapTile backed off a little bit and swung smashing the back of her fist into Scrachez in the cheek. Scrachez wiped her face to check if she was bleeding as she was doing this she suddenly flew back. CapTile booted Scrachez in the chest; Scrachez resisted the fall and rushed CapTile.

Everyone in the crowd was stirred up loving every moment of this last Female battle. Some booed and most cheered, while others taunted and mocked the girls. Each person had a favorite out of the two.

Scrachez used her puissance to lift CapTile in the air and she slammed CapTile on her spine. Scrachez ended on her knees. CapTile recovered quickly, much faster than Scrachez could. Scrachez used her foot to push her off her knees only to be smacked with an open palm. "Now what!" CapTile hissed. In retaliation Scrachez shoved her foot into the top of CapTile's shoe. It felt as if she had dropped a heavy object on CapTile's bare foot, she tried to keep balance. CapTile took the unpredictable move in as a random act to upset her. It got to her and Scrachez used her moment of contemplation to her advantage and punched CapTile in the jaw. To stop the free hits CapTile grabbed Scrachez and shifted their weight to the other side.

They ended up with Scrachez on her back and CapTile's knees toppling over Scrachez. Scrachez arms were snuggly pinned under CapTile's limbs. CapTile took this time to strangle Scrachez. Scrachez wasn't going to go out like that, she took her nails and plunged them into CapTile's calves. Each grip became more and more tighter. Scrachez knew she only had a few seconds till she penetrate the skin and blood would gush out.

CapTile wanted Scrachez dead. CapTile felt the torture of knives slowly easing into her. "Sorry Honey but you're not making it." Then it hit Scrachez; the feel, the taste, the smell, the excitement of the opponents' blood. That rich crimson substance oozed into her nails; once she felt this she dragged all ten finger down CapTile's legs. Leaving ten bloodlines on her lower legs. CapTile let go of her neck; Scrachez pushed her off and kicked at her bloody legs. CapTile winced with pain and rolled into the fetal position.

Scrachez took a fistful of hair to raise CapTile's head. Scrachez's free hand ran her nails down the side of CapTile's cheeks. Scrachez felt that sensation again and hacked her nails out. CapTile screamed in horror as Scrachez lifted her foot. CapTile waved a submission, Scrachez wasn't going for it, and she stomped on the torso. CapTile cryed louder and security went to drag her off the ring. Piccolo snatched at Scrachez hand and announced her as the winner. This gave the man dragging CapTile opportune time to get her off the ring. They took her to a disclosed location in the back doors. Some people say: they throw the losers outside. Grown adults say such foolishness, like that.

Raveness eyes filled with rage. CapTile was one of her faithful followers, rebellious but CapTile belonged to her. Raveness would have to keep herself; this game will work your emotions.

"He's not here." A depressed forlorn whisper spilled from 18's lips. "It would've been a waste of my time if he's not here." The person she wanted to see the most was not in Fighter's Square. Everything was well plotted, premeditated, and ready to be executed with faultlessness. "Once and for all." She murmured.

"Is this what you wanted?" Piccolo stood at the edge as maintenance cleaned up the blood and sweat with their latex gloves. "Ladies…" He spoke to the last three winners. " Nice job. Let's just hope the men can keep up with the tenacity and the finesse of the opposite sex. Jeice and Goku if we could have you up.

"Jeice!" A laugh rung and it was Nappa.

"What?" Jeice was surprised. "Remember your arm." Jeice recalled the day he threatened to kill Goku's wife. "I'll kill them both tomorrow." Jeice said under his breath.

Vegeta gripped onto the sides of his chair trying hard to hold his laughter. He had been plagued with that same memory. This fight would be like taking candy from a small child.

Bulma looked to Vegeta who was biting his lip with a strange expression on his face, as the two men walked to the ring. She didn't recall that day. Jeice stepped on the tile before Goku whose talking his time waving at the crowd. His goofy smile changed into a more seldom look as he faced Jeice.

Jeice cracked his pasty knuckles one after another. "This fight is set, I got this won Kakarot." Jeice said simply.

Goku leaned on his side with a smirk to provoke Jeice. "Now you dudes have a different fight. Fighting like infants is an inapposite and no kicking below the belt area. That act is prohibited and you'll be automatically disqualified." He looked at both individuals. "Go." Piccolo waited at the edge of the ring.

Goku spread is fingers and put his hands over his head, he stuck his tongue out and wiggled it. Jeice swung with his right trying to catch Goku off guard. Goku well aware put up his left elbow to block the blow. Taken back by his speed Jeice decided to go with a straight jab Goku swayed back. In return Goku punched his fist down and then pounded him in the face. Jeice stopped and stood dazed with wobbled knees. The grouped watched as the red head tried to regain his footing. Finally he collapsed, his eye changed colors in front of everyone. They waited to see if he'd move. Not even a twitch in his body, Piccolo then called it quits. Goku bowed off the stage, while security had to drag his opponent away.

"Okay that was a…um…" Piccolo tried to find the right word for the odd fight. "…a special fight. So we want Iszu and Buter." Both haven't fought in awhile and this is their first match against each other. The crowd gave a light cheer as they started to smell the hot food being prepared. It put an unease feeling in the air.

As both men got up to the tile they began to stretch. The people could save their ears and eyes from to two been far from their glory days and cracking bones. Piccolo gave a little chuckle. "Are you two ready?" He said with a laugh he'd try to hold it back. Both didn't take offense to his light laugh and they nodded. "Okay old men, Go!"

"Let the best man win." Iszu threw out the oldest cliché in the book. They both mirrored each other's stance, took a few steps and punch at each other. Both missed. Iszu having no desire for this fight, he came to a decision to throw the fight. Iszu punched at Buter again and again but not ever connecting them. He left his chest out and his face wide open for bait. Buter caught this opportunity and felt just to seize it. He kneed Iszu in the chest and punched him in his back. It caused him to deliberately fall on his face. Iszu wanted to wait it out on the ground and Piccolo would call it off then. Buter felt this urgent need to make Iszu stand and fight him like a man. He stood over Iszu and stomped at his side, but Iszu ate every kick. He couldn't wait till Piccolo would call it off.

"Okay that's enough." Piccolo's disapproval of the poor performance of a particular opponent, called it quits. He named Buter as the winner. Without but one cheer Buter and Iszu walked off. Iszu sat with his crew, while Buter sat back in Fighter's Square.

"Bring back the ladies." Someone spoke up for the crowd. They were bored with the last two fights and needed something to rejuvenate them. Piccolo looked up in the direction of the last outburst and smiled.

"Broly…Broly? Nappa and Broly." Piccolo put his list of names in his back pocket. Both men were oversized. Who ever paired these people to fight each other must've been high. On the stage the three men looked liked equalizers with Piccolo the second tallest but he was the smallest at the same time. Nappa was the shortest and smallest. Broly was just big for no reason, it was as if he'd done weights his whole life and that was it. His muscle shirt looked like a tank top and his pants looked like Capri's.

"All right." Piccolo said with a sigh, but in awe the crowd roared with juts of energy, in hopes that this will give them satisfaction.

Nappa huffed out and snatched Broly by his neck towards Nappa. Broly's neck was larger than Nappa hand. Getting ready to hammer Broly: Nappa balled his wide fingers. He hit Broly in the Kidney then Nappa tried a second swing. Broly then took his foot and stepped on Nappa's toe. Broly tried to shove Nappa over, but Nappa overlooked his throbbing toe and captured Broly's forearm. Broly tried to break it but they ended up with their fingers interlocked together, he manages to throw Nappa aside. Broly linked his two fists together and smashed them against Nappa's back. Nappa's knees on the cold surface, he knew he could not stay in that degrading position. So he lunged his body forward and grabbed the back of Broly's thighs, and pulled towards him. This made the giant slam hard on the tile. Nappa pushed himself off the ground and raised his arms in the air for momentum.

The crowd was eating it up and loved Nappa at every second. When he came to stomp out Broly (who was still plastered on the tile.) he raised his hands for recognition again. Broly looked weak as he struggled to get up. Nappa saw this and took advantage of it. He lifted his foot in the air in an instant Broly swiped the supporting foot and shook the grounds. Broly turned over and lifted off the ground, Nappa did the same but even fasted. Broly stood to meet Nappa's fist in his jaw ending the fight simultaneously.

A group of men stepped up and hauled Broly off the surface. The crowd were full of mixed reactions, because some betted on Broly and other betted on Nappa. Those that betted on Nappa congratulated him on his victory. He lifted his arms and Piccolo announced him as the winner. "Now can we have Spike and Dirrt?" Their eyes darted amongst one another and looked at tile.

"Why am I always fighting the Empire?" Spike wondered to himself. He lifted off his seat and was soon on the ring. Dirrt was less enthusiastic and wearier about fighting.

"Why am I doing this?" He mouthed then looked towards Bulma and winked her way. Vegeta pretended like it was his imagination. Bulma didn't see this act of flirtation from Dirrt. She wanted to look into Spike's eyes once more, though. Remembering the betrayal softened her heart and she could feel herself bring him closer to forgiveness. Even though she had no evidence that Spike was a part of 18's plan, Killa's plan.

The woot's and boo's put a smile on Spike. He was confident that this was his win, and Dirrt has absolutely nothing new under the sun that he couldn't handle.

"Ya'll ready?" Piccolo asked both men shock their heads in response. Were they ready? Dirrt put up a false since of assurance, a façade to let everyone deem him as an opponent that felt that he had this in the bag, when he in fact felt like he was going back, back when he always loss his fights.

"You're not going to get in my way!" Dirrt said looking into Spikes eyes that taunt him. Spike added a little smirk. Dirrt had this strange churning in his system.

"Go." Piccolo walked off the arena. The fight started and Spike jumped in place working his blood. Dirrt punched towards Spike and barely skinned him going through his hair. Spike quickly spun the opposite direction with his arm extended ending with a balled fist. The Back of Spike's knuckles crashed into Dirrt's face. Spike took his other fist and clocked him in the face. Dirrt's time was up and fell to the ground. He tried to lift himself off the ground, no avail. Spike laid Dirt out in two minutes. "Spike is the winner." Piccolo announced.

Security went to help Dirrt; he rejected their aid and rolled off the ring. Some guy stood on the table and shouted five, with his evenly spread fingers. Dirrt walked away with his head hung low.

"Okay here is the last hand picked battle." Nostalgia looked to see who hasn't gone up. Vegeta and he were the only ones that haven't fought. Which means they'd fight next. "We'll need Nostalgia and Vegeta." Both took a look at each other and sighed. They hadn't expected to fight each other at all tonight. Nostalgia was the fist on the tile waiting for Vegeta to pop up there. Vegeta stepped up to the surface and crossed his arms wanting to fight anyone friend or foe, but Nostalgia was different case. He's loyal to the bone and Vegeta didn't want to fight him, if it came down to it he'd fight his most reliable comrade. Bulma held her head high. Scrachez loved situations such as this. "Are ya'll ready?" Both onyx-eyed males stared at their competition, their comrade. Nostalgia stuck his hand out towards Vegeta.

"What?" Vegeta couldn't figure out what Nostalgia wanted.

"I'm disqualifying myself." Nostalgia stated bluntly. "Vegeta make it to the top and hopefully we can bring it home this year." Nostalgia walked off the ring and camouflaged himself with the crowd.

"Vegeta is the winner." Piccolo yelled the crowd booed because Nostalgia quit. Vegeta sat down in his chair with a pout. "Well that was the end of the hand picked battles, kind of rough eh? Ya'll need to step it up if you plan on fighting her." He pointed towards Bulma who tried to keep a seldom-harsh look on her face, without laughing. "Shuffling shall be more interesting." He waited by the ring in front of Nappa and Vegeta. A woman strutting her stuff brought in a bucket of the contestants names, except for the UnderGround's name. "When you pick a name you will fight the person that you keep no exceptions." He pointed the bucket to Nappa. "Nappa you know how to play. Keep this interesting." Out of the white miniature white bucket. Nappa pulled out a small folded piece of paper. He unfolded the side that read …lla. He didn't need to see anymore.

"Blondie, you and me on this stage now. Then we can show them our love." Nappa said with an unpleasant smile. 18 cut her eyes at Nappa. 17 stood with Kayla by his side.

18 remained in her seat. " Piccolo did he really pull my name?" Piccolo unfolded the paper and walked to her. She saw the name and crumpled it. She knew Nappa had waited for some time to fight her. Nappa waited on the tile and blew kisses at her.

"Now I get that fight I always wanted Babes. How bad you want it? 'Cause I got it all right here." He slammed both his fist together. "Yes, your people can't interfere most especially your brother." She walked there looking into the giant's black eyes. "Let's go!" Nappa was pumped to fight 18.

"Are you ready?" 18 gave a deep sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You're a waste of time…but let's do this." Her voice shivered the crowd speechless.

"Well you can be the behemoth Nappa." Shouted someone; she gave them an ice-cold glare.

"Now are you ready?" Piccolo said directly to Killa. She shook her head yes. "Go." Piccolo did what he always did and stood to the side.

Nappa jumped from showmanship mode right into fight mode. He grabbed 18 by her neck and lifted her tiny body in the air her feet drifted over the tile. Realizing what was happening she started to kick at him, she felt her airway contract. Then she sunk her nails into his wrists. She walked her feet up Nappa's chest till her legs were wrapped around his neck. 18 threw his hands back and hung her body on his neck trying to touch the tile. Nappa tried to remove her but she was on too tight. When she fingers touched the ground she knew Nappa was done for.

Killa loosened her legs and gently placed each on the tile in a kneeling position. Nappa began to gasp for air his eyes fixed on Killa. "You WHORE I'll kill…you!" Nappa exploded and swung his arms. He hoped his power would overcome her agile speed.

17 looked to Kayla who held Marron in her arms. "Um…" 17 stood up. "I'll take her." He reached down for Marron. Kayla wrapped Marron's legs with her blanket and 17 held her to his chest. He couldn't bear to see this. As he walked out the UnderGround, he could hear the grunts and bone-to-bone contact. At the end of the tunnel that connected to the subway Marron started to cry.

"Come on Mommy's okay." 17 lied not even knowing if that was even near the truth. 17 spotted a shadow in the corner, but he ignored it.

"It's hard watching, watching her fight and you can't do anything to help." The shadow revealed itself. Krillen came out of the gloomy corner. "This is a fight she can not win." He added. Krillen noticed the infant blubbering from a recent cry.

"Yeah we have to sit and watch the result. He got his fight, he always wanted to fight her."

"We can't stand out here forever though. We have to at least see if she got a few good hits in. That's your kid?" Krillen nudged at 17's side. 17 had to remember what 18 told him to say if Krillen asked.

"No… this girl I'm messing with is at work, she couldn't find a babysitter. She asked me to baby-sit." 17 said trying to cover the truth with her blanket. 17 didn't have the heart to tell Krillen he was holding his friend's child. The trio entered back into the UnderGround. To their amazement the fight had not concluded, it was still going strong. "Hey Krillen I'll talk to you later." 17 waved with a sincere smile and he sat next to Kayla. She reached over for Marron and Marron accepted her with open arms.

18's hair was out of place, she pulled the blonde strains back into a ponytail. Nappa circled around 18.

"Are you going to give?" Nappa chuckled. "By the way you're breathing too hard. You should be out of commission soon."

"Shut up." 18 backhanded Nappa in the face, then she punched him in the throat with her other fist. Nappa balled his fist to punched 18 in the gut. Her eyes connected to his as he completed his blow. She wasn't fazed by the hit. He stood in awe, and 18 dropped, and swept his feet. Nappa fell and tried to lift himself off the ground. 18 stomped on him, and then did it again. Blood slid into the crease of the tiles.

Piccolo eased his way up to the drama to crown Killa as the winner. She won the first shuffle match of the night. Nappa laid in place security and janitor cleaned up the mess. Piccolo picked up the bucket and went Raveness. She dug into the bucket and pulled out Scrachez.

"Raveness and Scrachez." Raveness eyed her rival and then pushed herself out the leather seat. Scrachez did the same. Both an enemy of 18, but she wanted Scrachez to win. The ladies were set in the middle of the arena till three tiles separated them. "Girls ya'll ready to do this?" Scrachez puckered her lips to Raveness. "Don't disappoint us." Piccolo yelled.

They walked around the ring each on either side. "Anything you want to say before I kill you?" Scrachez filled her two-toned hair waiting for a reply.

"Yeah you should've given up. Instead you came here to get whopped a second time around, how lovely." Raveness responded as she tied her black hair into a bun. "Scrachez couldn't you wait till tomorrow." With that Scrachez jumped on top of Raveness making both collapse to the ground. She began wailing her arms against Raveness. Raveness tried to beat way the claw master. She pulled herself around to get the leverage she needed. When she accomplished this she kicked Scrachez in her inner thigh. Raveness scurried up and threw punch at Scrachez. Scrachez blocked most of them, but others were slapdash. She was going to throw her last and Scrachez captured it then twisted it behind Raveness' back. Scrachez wrapped her arm around Raveness neck. Raveness reached back and grabbed a mixed section of hair.

"Give up now…I'll snap your neck in front of everyone." Raveness didn't want to give up. She had time to get out of this mess. Scrachez held her in this position for a while. Raveness soon started to kick her feet the lost oxygen was something she wasn't strong enough to go without. Piccolo came closer to end it but Scrachez insisted that Raveness put up a white flag. Scrachez choked every millisecond out of Raveness being. Raveness falling away from life and soon she'd be still. Scrachez let go of her and gently place her on the tile.

Bulma repulsed she turned her head away from the slaying. Her first friend killed in front of her eyes. Goku stared at the ring where his wife lay. Still like a tree on a windless day. Killa had a single tear roll out the corner of her eye it stream down her cheek then deposited on her lap. "The only enemy I've ever trusted." Killa whispered to herself.

Goku stood and everyone watched him. He stepped slowly to his inert wife. He shuttered past Scrachez and never dare to look her way. Goku bowed down then swooped Raveness in his arms. Goku had no type of emotion on his face. He took her body into the Old Man's office.

Piccolo stepped up to the tile next to Scrachez. She waited for him to name her as the winner. "Go sit down." Piccolo sighed.

"But you didn't say I won." She stared in his eyes.

"She's gone what else do you want. She cannot object to the loss. Me calling you the winner would be a disgrace. As an ex-member of West Side I cannot say it. It would be like spitting on her grave." Piccolo blew up in her face in front of the people. Scrachez stared at him and stomped off to her seat. Scrachez was ignorant to the fact that a while back Raveness was his comrade. "I'd like a moment of silence for Raveness." He balled his fist and waited for proximity fifteen seconds, and then he continued on. "If anyone picks Goku…you'll automatically go on to the next round. He picked the container back up. "Vegeta it's your pick."

Vegeta reached inside and did not want to sit out this fight. He had a choice between Spike and Buter. Vegeta smiled he wanted Spike because Spike kept throwing him dubious looks. When he pulled the name out it was Buter.

Vegeta hoped into the ring and shook his hands ready to fight. Buter did the same. No way he was going to hand this round to Vegeta like Nostalgia did. "I'm not Nos." He told Vegeta. Vegeta and he stood and said nothing. The height difference was nothing but hysterical.

"Ready to fight?" Piccolo smiled this was the last shuffle fight of the night.

End Chapter Twenty: Fight Night I  
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Who do think going to win the Battles? You'll be guessing till next chapter. 

Next time on Ganstas' Eyes  
"And the winner is…"


	21. Fight Night II

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Characters from Dragon Ball Z they belong to Akira Toriyama; however I do own Kayla/Sauce, Nostalgia, Spike, and everyone else that is not mentioned in the Dragon Ball storyline. 

Chapter Twenty-One: Fight Night II 

Vegeta slapped his hands together satisfied by the work he's done. He nodded to Piccolo, all Piccolo could do was smile. "Vegeta is the winner." Buter's arm was broken in-between elbow and shoulder. He was holding the bone inside so it wouldn't tear out the muscle. Buter winced in pain as the disunited bone giggled inside of him, scratching at muscles and tissues. He walked himself off of the ring.

"Slayer ladies and gentlemen." The crowd applauded. "Only two names left Spike you don't fight this time but you'd better be ready." Spike sighed and Piccolo went on from his pedal stool. "Time to eat; our cooks have been slayin' over the stove for hours. So be polite."

The younger teens ran to the bar aching to drink first. They were like dogs in heat. Others that didn't want to drink went and collected their food and brought it back to their seats'. The smell of the food flooded the UnderGround with exults of cultural goodness.

18 got up to feed herself and noticed Kayla and 17 sitting at the same table. "Told ya so." 18 smiled and her eyes caught Krillen; tiptoed succinctly about the people till she was cleared to her seat. When she sat she began to pick at her food, being preprint had a diminutive effect on her fondness for food. She took her Styrofoam plate ambiguous to anything she was so watchful of previously. Into the garbage 18 skipped back to her seat she sat and felt the aura over her.

"Hey stranger."

"What do you want?"

"You really want to know what I want?" 18 shrugged her shoulders and looked up. Krillen sat on the armrest of the chair. "I want an apology for yelling at me AND kicking me out of the Garage." Krillen frowned she looked to him different minus the long hair.

"Sorry."

"That's it I didn't have to pry it out of you."

"Nope, no prying at all." Krillen looked in a stilling surprise, like the world ended in front of his eyes. "Hey why aren't you fighting? From what I remember you fought rather well."

"I'm not fighting ya'll, please. Crazy people." She laughed and Krillen smiled. In the corner of her eyes 18 saw something promising. This is the time it was for real. Krillen felt uneasy about being near her, not knowing where they stood. She was a rigid saw blade, unchanging or has she changed completely. Krillen sighed dragging himself off the armrest to his own chair.

Minutes later

Most of the assemblage were to their seats and noticed what 18 saw, a new contestant. The man snuck through into the Old Man's room where Piccolo was too. More people conversed with laughter or hateful tripe, but all and all everyone had someone to talk with. Piccolo stepped out the Old Man's office; it was time to start the next half of the Battles. He took to his podium and spoke out to the congregation. The man exited the office and came closer to the center of the UnderGround. Around the square: Scrachez, Killa, Slayer, Spike. Only a few minutes ago all fighters were present.

"Notice we have one more person to add to the playing field." He introduced the Ten, better known as Tien. 18 licked her lips knowing her wouldn't miss the night for the world.

Then suddenly her heart started to beat erratically. "Oh my God." She looked over to a grinning Scrachez. "This was planned." Tien sat in Chi Chi's old seat. Tien looked at the completion and seemed to be happy with the number left.

"Killa it's your pick, all you got to do is say the name. The first name you say will be who you fight." 18 figured that UnderGround was off the menu till next round. She would avoid fighting Spike, 17 had money on the both of them. She wanted Tien, Tien.

"Scrachez." 18 weren't even thinking of the name. She dared not to show her surprise. "You heard me I called you out." 18 laughed at Scrachez, in response to Scrachez clueless act 18 blasted to the ring almost toppling over Piccolo.

"Scrachez she called you out." Scrachez rolled her eyes and would take any challenged placed in front of her. Scrachez followed up to the ring. It put 18 into a jovial state. 18's smile stretched ear to ear. She bounced in place like a boxer would before that first swing. Scrachez pouted across from 18, she was way too cocky. Scrachez wanted to show her what she was made out of. They both waited for Piccolo's word.

"Go!"

In an instant Killa threw up her palm into Scrachez throat. Scrachez clenched her throat hoping that pain would ride out. Killa ran her fingers into Scrachez two-toned hair, grabbed a chockfull and flung Scrachez in the ground. Scrachez rolled to evade Killa's deadly stomp. She scurried up, she had to at least wear Killa down. In all of her spirit Scrachez didn't feel victory on her side, but tomorrow is a different day.

Scrachez charged towards Killa with her arm in a clothesline position. Killa crossed her arms to guard her neck and chest. Awaiting the blow; Scrachez had faked her out and slid under her feet first blowing Killa's feet from under her. Killa with her knees on either side of Scrachez, prop herself up. They were in the perfect situation.

"Whore!" Killa wiped her face as a result of Scrachez spitting in it.

"You have some never to call me a whore, Whore!" Scrachez laughed Killa responded with a backhand. "You couldn't wait till tomorrow, huh? THIS IS NOT A GAME ANYMORE! This is life; how dare you take her life."

"Do you think that's bad? Killa remember how you got your name you hypocrite. So Killa you want to know what's bad, 'cause I've been meaning to tell you for months. The shoots fired at your "friend" at Ylm. That was I."

Killa shivered off of Scrachez and didn't know what to do. Skin trembled paler than light, her eyes cut to Bulma faster than lightning. At a lost for words Killa seemed off, looked back at the raving Scrachez with this sudden edge of superceded rage. Rage, that would drive her to kill Scrachez.

With that Scrachez jumped out the ring forfeiting herself from the Battles. Killa stood over the edge and Scrachez sat back in her seat in Fighters' Square. As Piccolo announced her as the winner and all she could concentrate on was Scrachez.

18 was going to go to her seat and let it go. Her heart told her so, but Scrachez was a coward and wouldn't own up to what she had done. 18 skid across the tile and jumped into Scrachez seat knee first. Her knee crashed into Scrachez face unexpectedly. Then she started pounding down at Scrachez. Security busted in and pried 18 off of a bloody nosed Scrachez, they took Scrachez any an were about to take 18 too but Piccolo warned them not to take her. She was escorted back to her chair.

"18!" 17 cheered he would have his money both Spike and 18 were still on the field. An angry Kayla sat next to 17, lost all her horses.

"Shut up 17 I'm putting my money on Vegeta." She slammed 400 zeni next to 17 as if she was going to put that amount on the tables.

"I'm not going up on that. I only have 35 zeni in my pocket, but remember the money I get back from either Spike or 18." 17 laughed.

"Alright Spike it's your pick."

Spike looked around, how bad he wanted to fight Slayer, but Tien need to be taken out. Spike fumed his handsome hazel eyes on this decision. "Come on Tien let's go." Spike called out. Tien jumped and moved to the ring without hesitation, a incur Spike entered the ring too. Thinking it would be easier if he would fight Slayer, but Tien was the name that came out.

Spike looked inert at the square, deep in thought; which out of the party they would pick. 'Slayer wouldn't pick 18, but 18 would pick Slayer. 18 fights like a madman so she would probably win. Leaving me to lose to 18 so she may have her way with the UnderGround.' Losing to Tien was not an option.

Divided by Piccolo Tien gave the lamest remark to say to anybody before a fight. "Let's dance pretty boy." Spike almost laughed.

"Go!" Piccolo struck his hand down the signal for the fight to commence. They shook hands agreeing no hard feelings were intended. Spike started the match with a few combinations of fist movements and added a kick. Tien blocked all of them and pounded Spike in the face and quickly while Spike had little to no time to block the chokehold came. Spike broke out of containment. Resulting with Tien's butt on the tile. As Spike regained his airflow Tien rolled back and was to his feet he began picking at Spike's face. Spike dropped to knee level and was kneed in the head by Tien. Spike's teeth clanked together cutting the inside of his mouth. The taste of his own blood made him drowsy.

"Tien I think you'd go so rough on me." From the corner of his mouth to his sleeve Spike wiped the blood off. Spike put another knee up stumbled to get up. He breathed hard and collapsed to the surface.

Bulma shocked in disbelief Tien had won. Tien's head held high he looked to his competition; he had this in the bag. Quietly he went off the ring and everyone was still, stunned that Tien won.

"Spike…" 17 mumbled. They way it was planned will fail if Spike wasn't apart of it; too bad they hadn't enough time to construct a Plan B.

"What?" Kayla mouthed.

"Nothing it's nothing, I just didn't think that Tien would even fight at the Battles or that he was even invited. Things filter past the Old Man. 18 better pull this one out.."

"Vegeta this is your call out match, so who will it be?" Within the same breath Vegeta threw his arm in the wind and pointed it to "Tien."

It was a double header for Tien. Vegeta knew Tien had to be tried and it would be smart to take him out now. The only way Vegeta would lose is if he fell out the ring. Making their way to the ring both men avoided eye contact.

"Tien and Vegeta." Piccolo glanced over to either side to see if they were ready. They were the last of two men standing at the Battles. "Finish this."

No hesitation Vegeta punched Tien in the face seizing the moment. Tien in turn swung and Vegeta hit the deck. Down at that level Vegeta took hold of the back of Tien's legs. His adrenaline ran high and he was able to pick Tien off the ground. Vegeta wanted to throw Tien out of the ring now, but he wanted more ring time.

Tien interlocked his fingers and smashed his rock against Vegeta's back. Vegeta threw Tien's body on the tile back first in reaction to the blow. Tien threw his legs in the air resulting with his whole body erect, ready to fight some more. On his feet Tien punched hoping Vegeta would stop blocking them. Vegeta's muscles bulged more and more absorbing each raged shot.

Tien had a little kick to his punches, though. He pushed Vegeta near the edge of the ring. Vegeta darted pass Tien, Tien turned and went after him. Tien ran into Vegeta's elbow; fell to the ground and couldn't believe he fell for the trap.

Tien swung his leg causing Vegeta to trip hitting his knees hard against the tile. Vegeta faced Tien on his knees straining to get back up, but Tien had a better idea. He clamped his lower legs around Vegeta's neck.

Tien lifted his legs off the ground bring Vegeta's head along for the ride. Vegeta wrapped his hands around Tien's ankles. He couldn't get out of the snake like grip. Tien then dragged them to the foot of the ring; he sought leverage to get Vegeta out the ring. Vegeta hit at Tien's knees but Tien didn't loosen or tighten his grip he was content with throwing Vegeta out the Battles with his legs.

Tien grabbed hold of the edge and swung their bodies parallel to the edge. Vegeta skid on the tile he was trying to stay in the ring. His fingers caught hold on in the grout, but no avail.

Both of the men had their bodies outside the ring; Vegeta all the way, Tien only had his out the ring. Piccolo ran and drew Vegeta's hand in the air.

"Piccolo wait!" Kalymo yelled he and two others. The board as 17 called them; they have to override Piccolo's decision if they felt it was incorrect. It was rare to even see this. The last time this happened Vegeta also fought…

Piccolo went to the table behind Fighters' Square. "Surly he was out of the ring before Slayer." Piccolo argued his point.

"Slayer's feet hit the ground first as for Ten his arm was the only body part out the ring." Kalymo explained.

"You have to be kidding me! Tien's arm hit the outside of the ring first."

The men of the board then raised their hands and committed with Kalymo. On their feet both Tien and Vegeta stood where they were thrown; waiting for the boards verdict via Piccolo. A silent sigh was visible in Piccolo's dark eyes.

Piccolo found the midpoint of the two men. He looked to Tien first without looking he pointed to Vegeta. "Tien…" The crowd's immense tension was soon to fold if Piccolo didn't say who was the winner. "Slayer…" He turned his head to Vegeta. He didn't want to cheat him twice. "Vegeta this…" The rest was inaudible even for Tien. Vegeta released his fist by his side and exhaled harshly. "Tien you're the winner." The assemblage booed.

The words played back in Bulma's head, ringing with "Tien you're the winner. Tien you're the winner." The words froze her core. She had no reason to fret. "Killa will get rid of him. Leaving her to me.

Vegeta didn't look back to Bulma or to anyone. He faded out the entrance doors he made an exit.

18 stood from her chair waiting for Piccolo to announce her, looking around Fighters' Square everyone was gone.

All the black leather chairs were once occupied dwindled to one, Killa. Bulma watched the regression. Younger fighters were trampled over by veterans. Goku and Spike easily knocked the opposition out the water. Nappa won against the largest man to step into the UnderGround. Nostalgia bowed out gracefully not fighting his leader Vegeta. They then changed the Battles into a shuffle match. Killa devastated Nappa's prideful boast. Scrachez brutally took Raveness out. Sign a death waiver then you're giving you're soul to the devil. But it was brutal for the fights to continue on. Vegeta had his chance to shine breaking Buter's arm.

Tien would be allowed to fight; his invitation valid he entered a dance that had already started. The callout battles started with Scrachez and Killa, 18 would make this a repeat of their last Battle. Watching revenge unfold before the crowds' eyes. Scrachez chickened out the fight and got a knee to the face. Tien took both Vegeta and Spike on, and the funny thing is that Tien won. Spike's delayed knock out, Vegeta's ruled out of his win. Piccolo abiding by the panel's rule: named Tien the winner.

Now all 18 had to do was fight like that morning she fought the queen. Fight like fighting was going out of style.

Tien immobilized these Battles, he slipped in so easily, and he'd be king in minutes. He could taste the crown on his lips. A simple smile stretched ear to ear. The Empire showing their loyalty gave a hand in his last victory, oh well. No one knew of the existence of the Empire except for the ones in the Empire.

Tien pointed to Killa, he taunted her and she couldn't resist. This is what she had been waiting for, not to fight UnderGround Queen, but to fight the follower. The only reason she came back stopping the legacy from moving any farther. She wanted to run to him, but her body kept her at a steady pace. Each step was closer to defeating him.

Piccolo wanted to quit, how dared they overrule him now they've never done it before. He stood in the middle of the duo from Mid-Cytez; this fight will come to be known as the Dogs of Bardock.

"Killa Ten are you ready?" Killa laughed and it waltzes from corner to corner. Then she quieted her mouth; their eyes locked both entered a bent stance. "GO!"

Killa slid past Tien's defenses wrapping her arm around neck. She yoked him back and slammed him to the tile. As he tried to recover Killa booted him with her sneakers, then decided to do it once more putting more of her heel into the last blow. She dropped to her knees, as he lay fetal. Killa took his left arm in the air and positioned his body on top of his right. One of her knees pinned in the crease of his knees. The free arm she took and twisted it in an improper position. Tien's face one with the tile.

"Hey babe how does it feel to be on the bottom?" Killa spit with a maniacal laugh.

"I thought you of all people would understand the feeling seeing that Bardock would demonstrate how talented you were on your back. "She took her forearm and slammed it into the back of his neck.

"Tien baby I don't think you understand exactly what type of position you're in. If I twist your arm a few degrees more your shoulder blade will pop out of place. My friend I've been waiting for this day for some time now. Why did you mistake her for me?

"Killa your…well you can't be the main actress all the time. Listen here we planned that; we plan everything even the way these Battles will end, me as the victory. She was a test to see if the Empire can complement each other. By the way 17 and Spike did quiet well holding you off. My darling and I …well people work better in two's. It was certainly not a mistake." Killa tried to keep her balance. She slipped off his knees; this gave him an opportunity to stand on his feet, but Killa wouldn't give up she had her arms strapped around his neck. She braced herself; being on his back was a bad move. The next move was very devastating he dropped to the tile on his back, letting Killa have the blow in its entirety.

On the ground Tien rolled off of her and was quick to his feet. It took Killa a bit longer to find her footing. Tien kicked at her but Killa twirled around to avoid it. She cocked her fist back and stuck him in his face. She threw many combinations hitting him with most of her moves. The last punch she threw Tien grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. . Tien went to punch her in the kidneys but remembered her abs are abnormally strong. He struck her in the face and rested. Killa panted heavily and tried to block her face with one limb.

"Look at these people they can't wait for me to punish you for your crimes. I guess everybody plays the fool sometime in their life." Tien took a fistful of blonde hair; he let go of her arm. His face got hot and his veins crept out his arms skin, so hot. He had her where he wanted her. Tien hit her in the face until blood, tears, and her anger were pushed out. He hit her once more and dropped her to the tile. Her blood was visible in the grout. This couldn't be it; this was not her time not yet, she had to tell Bulma the truth but…

Tien stomped on her chest and she had no reaction. He went to check her pulse and she was still alive. He put his thumb down not happy that she was still alive. Piccolo jumped in not to have a repeat from earlier. He announced Tien as the winner. At first the crowd gave a light cheer then they yelled and cried out Tien was given a standing ovation.

A violent dance Vegeta made her train hard to fight Killa, but she was just pounded into the ground by Tien. "How am I suppose to fight." She mumbled, her words wouldn't help at all. She'd have to battle him.

"She doesn't know what she's getting into." Tien wasn't audible from all the clamoring of the crowd. "Piccolo." Tien beckoned to the green man's ear. In response Piccolo shrugged his shoulder not knowing how to answer him.

The Old Man slipped out his office quietly not to create a scene. He would stand and watch like a captain. Watch his organization at it's pentacle before it's dramatic shutting.

"UnderGround I want to battle you." Tien called her out. She threw her hair into a bun at the Queen's chair.

She would need to awaken the beast that has been caged in for more than a month. Her battle; she would decide who will win this fight. Bulma picked her legs up one by one and she were only a few squares away from Tien. His eyes brown hers are blue they met at a perfect level. She had no flames in her eyes. Had the desire expunge from her being?

"The fight you all have been waiting for. This is the fight of all time. Are the two warriors ready? The both of them shook their heads almost simultaneously. "Go!"

UnderGround breathed in deeply. "You Mid-Cytez dog." She spat but he kept his smirk and took his stance to fight her. Tien directed his right fist towards her. UnderGround only felt the wind, then he crossed over with a left. It hooked her in the face and she stumbled to her hands rolled them off the tile and started swinging. With the twist of her wrist and her momentum going ubiquitously up, her finishing punched to her surprise was an uppercut. Tien's teeth clicked together that created a ringing sound in his head.

Tien rolled behind her and kicked her balance off track; she stumbled but then strained to keep her back straight. Tien still on the ground UnderGround ached to stomp him out. She dropped her foot on his chest but his arms became a sheath to this area. His hands seized her leg with a firm grip. Pulling her legs, Tien slammed her into the tile. UnderGround "accidentally" let her elbow out it connected with his cheek.

He saw it coming and still didn't scrabble to move, why? He stood and held the side of his face and noticed UnderGround was on her feet as well. "Bulma what is this? I expected more of you!" She clenched her fist, she wasn't herself and she knew it. Knowing that Tien was egging her on trying to coax the anger out of her made her burn inside. She charged towards him not knowing what attack she was going to pull off. A Blind Ram, like a blind ram UnderGround charged straight. Tien braced himself and caught her in her momentum. His hands slid up to her hands when he reached her wrist he stopped and twisted them up.

He'd hope to keep her in this position until her limbs were numb and she would be too bloodless to carry on. He wanted her to give up, public humiliation. "Really I expected more being named after Bardock and all. I guess you'd have the same fighters lust but, UGQ you don't. UnderGround screamed in agony everything above her shoulder was numb beyond belief if that wasn't enough he had his knee nuzzled in her back.

"Hey Tien I thought that you didn't take part in UnderGround fighting." She laughed off her pain, her battle it couldn't end like this. 18 came out of a disclosed room by the Old Man's office.

"No" 18 whispered into the air as the riled crowd watched intently into the ring. Soon a Prince would emerge from the stalks.

He applied more pressure into her back. "Weren't you the one that told me never to, oh what's that you used? "Involve yourself in these and that they are a threat to life." Tien kicked her several times in the stomach, he dropped her limp arms to the tile. They couldn't hold her up so she let them lay about. Her body began convulsing, blood force it's way out of her nose and mouth. No one has ever beaten her this way.

Standing her was Tien, she tried to pull herself together. Then she felt a tug at her hair. Tien unraveled her bun and eased his fingers into the wide curls. The tips of his fingers attached like an extension, he craned her into the sky. His arm became a scratch post for UnderGround. Her screams filled the air making everyone in the UnderGround still. Tien used his free arm and punched her in the chest... "because UG…" He would respond to her inquiry now that he had her where he wanted her. "…I mean Bulma. Things…" Tien changed his mind he hit her in the head once. "…like this happen…" He stuck her twice and continued on. "…I told you to stay away." He'd hit her once more to make three times. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!" Tien threw her as if she were a lifeless doll.

She stopped moving this was the end. Her face was larger than usual with added colors around the eyes. UnderGround's eyes were shut and Piccolo hovered over her in doubt. People in the crowd once shouting for UnderGround were now cheering Tien's victory. Piccolo drove Tien's Hand in the sky high. "AND THE WINNER IS…"

End Chapter Twenty-One: Fight Night II

"Don't give your hopes up UnderGround fans there is always tomorrow..."

Papa and kay- fight strong!


	22. And The Winner Is

Disclaimer: I do not own Characters from Dragon Ball Z they belong to Akira Toriyama; however I do own Kayla/Sauce, Nostalgia, Spike, and everyone else that is not mentioned in the Dragon Ball storyline. 

A/N: before I begin Heiress2theThrone, Creed's My Sacrifice fits perfectly with 18 and Bulma's relationship. The song also implies to other relationships as it goes on. Thank you for that observation. If you'd never shared that with me I would have never heard one of my favorite songs of all time.

Chapter Twenty-Two: And The Winner Is… 

The people of the UnderGround were now leaving. They conversed about the fights, the victor of the night, and how they were wowed by the comeback. Old memories were part of the talks, but Kayla wondered would these people take the light with the dark.

Kayla stayed in a bundle of people, waiting for 17. 17 went into the Old Man's office after Bulma. Out of the door 17 passed through the crowd and eyed Kayla. She followed him out the Subway to the dark clear night. The moon was partially lit and its reflection loomed onto the city. It gave Orange City a glow no artist would ever capture. 17 and Kayla stopped at the Subway's entrance.

"So is she Okay?" Kayla broke the ice first.

"Oh yeah, wow! What a fight, right?"

Kayla coughed out a laugh. She felt weird around 17. "Yeah that was really interesting…so what about you 17? What are you doing tonight? She and 17 kept the same pace until her abrupt stop. "Partying like the old days." 17 pivot on his heel and turned to Kayla.

"No I got tried of doing that awhile ago. I'm going to the garage and hopefully never to be seen again, fall off the face of the earth."

"Care if I join you." The moonlight did justice to her chocolate eyes, making each shade highlight the shade conflicting it. How could 17 resist those eyes? 17 eyed her and lift his eyebrow considering her offer.

--

Capsule Corporation

The blue haired woman opened her dark swollen eyes. How Tien had his way with her in the ring, she had bruises on shoulders welts on her arms with Tien's finger shapes imprinted on her arm. Her eyes had been shut since Piccolo had announced the winner of the Battles the eyes were still in a haze. Familiar walls, the familiar balcony on the side, and soft comfort she laid on. She was in her bedroom the moonlight ever so bright if not like any other night, tonight was the brightest. Contrast to the deep plum sky.

"So you decided to open your eyes eh, Queen." Someone slumped over Bulma, as her hazy eyes tried to regain their full sight.

"Mom?" She huffed out silently. The figure stood tall and crossed arms.

"No I'm not your mother." The voice threw harshly. "Listen UnderGround…"

"UnderGround." Bulma mumbled weakly like she never heard of the word before. She went to move her arm but the pain was too great and she kept her arm were it laid.

"You're battered up pretty rough, you took a beating; but…" The lady walked around the bed to Bulma's nightstand where a bible was place and a picture of Vegeta. "…Sometimes we all have to take a beating."

"Who are you?"

"Why my Queen you forget so quickly. My goodness I can't believe you forgot my voice."

"Kil…"

"Hey hey hey don't say that name were not fighting. By the way I removed every gun from your room into this little box here." She pointed to the box in the corner. "I might even take it with me, just in case." She smiled with no evil intent behind the beam. "How do you feel?"

"My knees, my arms hurt so bad, and my head's killing me. My face hurts too."

"Yeah he pounded you out."

"No duh, but he won fair as a lock." 18 laughed out loud and it continued to grow in to a thick scream.

"That's not funny."

"But Bulma it is, what you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The performance of the night it was well played out, eh?"

"And the winner is…" Piccolo grabbed Tien's Hand and waved it in the air. "He may have came late and fought the last four fight, but…"

"Hey this fight is not over!" UnderGround stumbled up hoping Piccolo wouldn't give him the fight. Piccolo looked over to the panel and dropped Tien's hand.

"Lay down Bulma." With that Underground attacked Tien with a rabid might from within. Piccolo moved out the Queen's way not wanting to get hit in the crossroad. Rapidly her arms swung at him. She punched him in he face once and he knew that this was not the same person he fought before. He traded her a face punch and she was unmoved crucible of strength. A closer look at her eye they were denser filled rage, a fury water wouldn't sustain.

He went to punch again and swung she blocked it with her elbow. Then threw her wrist into his jaw. UnderGround let her body pivot on one foot the other rounded his face out. A spin of his body finished it. He dug his nails into the grout of the tile. He stood again even thought he knew this was the point of no return. A win now would be of diminutive effect for Tien. He was tired and this newfound strength was unreal in his opponent. Tien threw his fist up once more he ran a straight jab to her face. She grabbed the fist in motion twisted it up, and cracked it; but it didn't break it. He threw his arms up ready to grapple but UnderGround changed and palmed him in his neck; she back fisted him in the ear.

Tien cupped his ear as she swung her arm around his underarm. She connected her knee to his chest.

--

"Well this beating only lasted for two more minutes. He did hit you on the floor and we thought he'd won again, but you came back once again. You finished him off with this crazy combo to his head. Then you dragged him out the ring and the crowd went crazy. Piccolo happily announced you as the winner of the night." 18 dropped her hair to the side of her shoulders.

"How did I end up at home?" Bulma was still trying to get her body in a better position.

"Where's the appreciation? You passed out I guess, and I volunteered to take you home. Mom was ecstatic to see me, I didn't know she was such a night owl."

"You can fake to be friendly with me but don't call her mom. We have unfinished business." Bulma spat, 18 rolled her eyes and tilted her head tot the side.

"We do? Bulma I could take you out right now, but that's not the reason I selected myself to bring you home. Bulma?"

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of the Empire ever?"

"The Empire? No!"

"Well I guess I'm not the only one that hid things from you. The Empire is a gang formed of the top comrades from most of the gangs, they plan on taking this city for themselves."

"I could care less."

"You're on the list…"

"The list for what?"

"How can I say this? Bulma they are going to kill us. Executions start tomorrow. I suggest you leave early in the morning."

"I can't trust you, you tried to kill me remember."

"Nothing gets past the great UnderGround Queen eh, that was the work of the Empire. Tien and his little hoodrat, um you'll have to thank them for that." 18 sighed as she hovered over the old friend. "I should kill you for thinking that I would even betray you, you of all people. Oh well."

"18 is…is Vegeta on the list."

"It's not a literal list, but if you need to know yes. Vegeta is on the list and supposedly he's one of the first to go."

"What's your proof?"

"17 is part of the Empire."

"Are you?"

"I have no time for their foolishness. Win the city have a total take over with one Gang ruling over the city. It's nonsense, it'll never happen. First of all the leader of a gang will always have rivals meaning an opposing gang." 18 explained a silence stiffed the room.

"How's your life been?"

"The usual life but something did change Marron Elexion Gero. I had her in March."

"18 you have a child, no. Wait November, December, January…"

"Yeah do the math."

"I'm sorr…"

"Stop, do not apologize to me. Skip town Bulma that's all I wanted to tell you." 18 slammed Bulma's bedroom door shut and her footsteps were heard beating on the stairs. The cries of a baby could be heard and a tears slide on the part of Bulma's nostril. Like that 18 was gone again.

Bulma rolled to the side of her bed then dragged her battered body out of its comforter. Her feet lagged with every step telling her not to go on, but she wanted to see herself in the mirror. In her very pink bathroom Bulma hit the light switched, the image reflecting back was a girl with beaten dark blue arms and a black eye to match. Her brow had a small gash with matted blood as the shell. None of these outside scars like the scar on the inside "Vegeta." Her back against the wall and her bottom soon on the bathroom tile her mind began to contemplate upon everything she's ever known or loved to be true. "Execution, Empire?" She spilled into her medicine cabinet and rummaged through so old makeup. She snatched up the concealer and foundation. She smudged it everywhere she saw discoloration. Now she looked a bit normal and she saw satisfied with it.

It was a bright morning the birds chirped melodic songs in the mornings. Bulma knocked at the Ashes building and hoped the sun would stay but the newscaster promised rain. Rain would be fitting. "Executions…" The word seemed unreal to Bulma; so much she had repeated it fifty times from her house to here. Instantaneously the door swung open Nappa, Buter, Jeice, and Scrachez left in a pour. Each had their injurious from the previous night. None had a word to say and their eyes passed with a steadiness. Nappa smiled as he always did, but the group casts a cutting look at Nappa. His smile disappeared and Bulma saw it in his eyes they knew about the executions.

Bulma took it upon herself to enter passing the foursome. "Vegeta." The place was trashed she spotted Vegeta in the kitchen on a stool. He looked like he wasn't there, somewhere beyond reality. "Vegeta?" She was placed in front of him. "Hey babe I won I took it home like I promised." He didn't look her straight into eyes. "What?"

A taciturn Vegeta sighed. "Get out."

"Vegeta but…but out promise to leave together." Bulma's saw her whole life scatter. How can he be so cold?

"Screw it." Vegeta stayed on his stool his pride on a pedal stool also.

"Screw it!" Bulma rolled her neck to both sides. "Listen hear I did so much for you and you…I love you Vegeta and I want to leave today. Please." Bulma's eyes tear up, biting down on her lip

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" He stated not even considering her tears. Bulma couldn't figure him out now.

She shook her head letting her wavy hair accentuate the moment. "No." She got mad and took his stool from under him and shot it in the doorway. Vegeta was taken back; they had never been in any type of fight before. He picked her up by her arms and pushed her into the cabinets. "Did you know about the Empire?" She screamed.

"What is it to you?"

"Did you know I'm on the list? Did you know Vegeta…Vegeta, did you know? Did you know you're on the list?" He shook his head yes. He put her feet on the ground and let go of her arms.

Vegeta notice the matted up makeup under her eye and on her arms. The residue was on his hands. "It was the only reason why I kept Scrachez around. Stay home you don't want to die today."

In the Garage 

17 swung his feet to the side of his bed in a daze his phone vibrating on his coffee table. He reached over for it. "Yeah."

"17." Tien was on the opposite side of the phone call.

"Umm." A mumble sang into the mouthpiece from 17. He looked to his digital clock on his coffee table it was 11 o'clock

"Are you alone?"

"Ah no." He looked over his right shoulder and there was Kayla still sleep. She radiated with her back towards him. "I have company over."

"Where is your sister?" Tien inquired about 18 and it seemed like Tien was assigned 18.

"I don't know… she's somewhere I guess."

"17 meet me at the UnderGround."

"Yeah, yeah will do. Tien what time?"

"One." 17 threw his arms up 1 had made it. 17 just hade one thing left to do, kill Tien for everything. He looked over to his angel asleep like as if he had dreamed the night. 17 touched her shoulder to see if she was real. Can an evil moment be cleaned by a moment of trust? That was 17 question of the minute.

Capsule Corporation

Like Vegeta commanded her Bulma was back home. She closed the entrance door and her spirit felt heavy. She's been meaning to do this for months. Yet she has never had the courage to look her father in the eyes. "Dad." Bulma looked over to his fiberglass open lab on the side of the kitchen. "Dad?" He looked out to her and opened the door.

"Yes Bulma." He answer in a non-scrutinizing way it gave Bulma a reason to smile and a reason to hate herself even more.

End Chapter Twenty-Two: And The Winner Is… 

A/N- Sorry it took so long. Do what you have to but I'm finishing this story, kiddies.

Na'Janay


	23. My Own

Disclaimer: I do not own Characters from Dragon Ball Z they belong to Akira Toriyama; however I do own Kayla/Sauce, Nostalgia, Spike, and everyone else that is not mentioned in the Dragon Ball storyline.

Chapter Twenty-Three: My Own 

"So I have to leave the city." Bulma sat her father down in their living room and explained the situation.

"Well Bulma." Bulma squeezed the couches seat cushions and waited for her father to scold her, to tell her that her way of life was wrong, "You're a grown woman. Anyways no one can keep a secret in my home." Her father gave a faint smile. His whiskers very white, fitting the mad scientist cliché. Bulma did not want to leave but Bulma loved her family and didn't want anything to happen to this house.

"Wait what is that supposed to mean?" A frown made it's way in her blue brow.

"Your friend informed me that week you disappeared, um ChiChi well she told me. She just confirmed my suspicions. The past carries a repetitive gene." She looked out the corner of her eyes and turned her head in that direction. "Bulma if you see the Old Man tell him "our city lived through" he'll know what I mean."

She breathed and remembered Scrachez killed the black haired beauty. "Papa, ChiChi was killed last night." Bulma laid her head on the armrest, her blue hair cascading like a bridal veil. "Keep my room open."

"What about Vegeta? Is he going with you?'

"I don't know but I love him I… I can't leave without him."

"Run until you hit sunlight." Bulma's father advised. "You'll know where to stop, something about the city. My darling city life isn't for everyone."

"But Dad, you're not suppose to send me away. You're supposed to stop me not encourage me to run or fight off a gang." Bulma couldn't understand why her father would be for her leaving the city.

"Bulma I'm not saying to fight them; you're life hangs by a thread. I'm not saying you can't stay and fight, but I would hate to see a city crumbled twice. Go! Live." Bulma got up with tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you."

"It'll be brief. Take the UnderGround City there's only one exit. We should have stopped him in the beginning." Her father sighed as if he had a heavy burden on his heart.

"Stop who?"

"Bardock. We should have stopped him in the beginning before all this escalated into this. Thirty years ago I wouldn't have thought our decision was going to affect my future. Now go your mother will get over it sooner or later. I love you, Bulma."

"I love you too Daddy." She bit her lip cause ganstas don't cry.

* * *

12:57 p.m. UnderGround 

"Tien." The UnderGround was empty like 17's stomach. Three halogen bulbs were lit. Tien relaxed under the lights over the winner's chair.

"17 you made it." Tien eyes spark and it gave 17 another reason to doubt being here. Tien looked to his wrist; he wore a watch, a plain black t-shirt, and khaki shorts below his knees. "You're on time. Ready aren't ya?"

"Yeah." Tien jumped out the chair like it was on fire to 17. He looked at 17's pale face and he nudged 17's side.

"Saucy Sauce, 17 you're a bad boy." Tien hit his old friend over his head. 17 gave an nervous yet goofy laugh. "Well we're waiting for the rest of us. Just wondering 17 who are the least loyal out the whole Empire? You can say anyone, even me." Tien smile wicked in the sense it gave 17 an insecure footing to start the day off. Tien was up to something.

"Iszu other than that we're all loyal to the cause."

"Good I felt that was true." Scrachez pranced in with happiness unfamiliar. Her smile was punishing, like executions were apt to exact revenge. The joy on her face said so, so much that it sickened 17. Spike, Crazed and Nappa entered on cue, exactly one o'clock. Tien took out his gun playing with the whistles and bells. He pointed it at several of his comrades and pointed it to the ceiling.

"17 you look well." The leader of the Empire sighed out. "Ya'll ready." Crazed was headed for the door.

Tien brought a frown upon his face. "Actually no, not yet. We still have to wait for IZ, Iszu, and Dirrt."

"And Jeice."

"And Jeice." Tien repeated still playing with his gun. Dirrt was on his way and Tien was the first to see him at the end of the hall. Tien's smug frown turned back to a smile. Dirrt knew who was the boss. "Crazed ten for now, but this sounds crazy. Nothing is forever. Everybody got a sudden jolt and Crazed was on the ground cold. "I'm the leader." No one abhorred Tien's decision as wrong nor did they open their mouths. A running sound was made in the hall coming towards the entrance. Tien made another shot and Iszu was out. "That's nine. 17 anyone else not loyal to the cause?"

"Nope I think you got them all." Dirrt stepped over the bodies and made his way to the group. Then IZ took her place across from Tien.

"The Old Man isn't going to be here until five." She held her head low. "Instead of two o'clock." She hoped Tien would be gentle but it seems from his genocidal moment he wasn't going to take this lightly.

"What?" Tien picked the girl up by her up by her shirt. "You told him!" Jeice suddenly was in the mix he climbed over the dead bodies too. He waved awkwardly because Tien had IZ in the air. Tien didn't really pay attention to the last member.

"No no no! He'll be here at five. People change their minds on a whim, Tien. He'll be here."

"Yeah he better be here. At five it's your life."

"Yes I understand." He dropped her to the ground and she picked herself up from the spot he dropped her.

"17, IZ, Scrachez, Spike, and I are going to stay here. The rest of you will go where I specified you to be. The rest of the Empire with the exception of five was out the Underground. They took seats at a random table close to entryway. 17 took another look around the UnderGround and remembered last night's events; it brought a smile on his face as he looked over Tien. Tien had a large knot knitted on the side of his head by his ear and a small cut on his upper lip. It was noticeable now that he was closer and Tien wasn't talking. Despite the fact that he lost money, 17 still smiled. The group made idle conversation, killing time. "17 come here." Tien and 17 rose from their seats and made way to the undisclosed location.

17 followed Tien behind the bar. Behind the bar were two doors; a locked door and the kitchen. When Tien unlocked it the pantry was dark. Tien turned on the light and 17 looked down to see broken glass. The pantry was large enough for eight people. The shelves were snapped in two, an assortment of peppers, condiments were spilled about the floor. The body belonged to 17's sister. Her legs soaked in pepper juice. Tien saw the discernment in 17's eyes.

"Where did you find her?"

End Chapter Twenty-Three: My Own

When I think about it I really haven't given ya'll a cliffhanger, so here you go. The story is close to completion I think four more chapters. Love Love,

Na'Janay


	24. Disiple

Disclaimer: I do not own Characters from Dragon Ball Z they belong to Akira Toriyama; however I do own Kayla/Sauce, Nostalgia, Spike, Eric, and everyone else that is not mentioned in the Dragon Ball storyline.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Disciple 

The time is a quarter past two o'clock IZ and Scrachez were at the table asleep. Spike stayed at the table and listened as the girls sigh in their sleep. Looking over his shoulder to see what Tien and 17 are up to, something not part of the plan had happened. Spike would assume his position and refused to join the two. Looking back to IZ and Scrachez sleep didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Where was she?" 17 folded his hands together. 17's natural deviant look would make this seem too real.

"She was strolling along Main Street." Tien looked down with his hand resting on the corner of the door. Tien paused wanting to take the moment in stride. "You remember how Bardock used to hold his executions in the old days?" 17 nodded his head, of course he remembered. "I want to start off with her. It'll be fitting for her to die that way don't you think?" 17 didn't give any type of emotion. He was stuck; 18 had told him if anything like this was to happen to keep with the plan. He wanted to pistol whip Tien and run his sister out of here.

18 was unconscious sprawled on top of the mess that was the result of her hostility. 18 was by herself now, and there was no way 17 would throw himself out of the plan. This was what she wanted. "Hurry up. I have places that I need to be." 17 said coldly turning his back to her.

Tien caught 17's eye and tilted his head. For years he knew that 17 was unpredictable, but he was just too cliché. "That's what's wrong with you 17. I like to do things nice and slow and clean up after myself. If you do things in a hurry you'll leave a mess. What good would that do for my reputation? I want her to disappear." Tien had a smirk pressed upon his face and it reminded 17 of Bardock. The dog of Bardock to become Bardock, Tien obsessed. Tien's obsessed with his embodiment of what he felt was perfection, Bardock. He was getting closer than anyone. "17 I don't want this linking to me, just like she did with Bardock." Vengeance flooded abound Tien, 17 raised his dark eyebrows and frowned down at his sister. What did she do wrong?

She just had to get caught? 17 wanted to pound his head into the wall. "What do you mean?" 17 said almost too kind. 17 turned his frown to Tien.

"Rise and shine, Stupid." Tien kicked 18 in the ribs at the same second she yelped and her eyes busted open. 17 clenched on his skin Tien was irritating him. 18 held on to the base of Tien's leg. 18 hardly had a scratch on her because she didn't bruise as easily; call it tough skin. "Isn't that right?" He kept his Bardock sense about him in the presence of 18.

"Marr…" 18 spilled then 17 froze. How could he be so stupid? He thought in his head. 17 forgot about the existence of his niece.

Yet another character will play his part keeping the pace of the story, transitioning all this from a bad to worse. His steps neared varying with the swagger of his walk. "Hey is anyone here." Krillen looked to see Old Mid-Cytez even after it's disbanding. He knew he was in deep. "Wait…" Spike snatched Krillen up and he saw his love clinging onto Tien. "What's going on here?" Krillen looked especially at 17. Krillen went to aid 18 but 17 pulled him away. "17 what's wrong with you?"

17 bit his lip and had to deny his sister. "It's a new order." 17 stated coldly as Krillen looked confused.

"Sorry Krillen." Tien leveled his gun to Krillen. Krillen began to panic when he saw Tien's barrel at his chest.

"Krillen RUN!" 18 clawed at the unmovable Tien.

"_**Count them!"**_

Very real 17's dream; no his nightmare was coming to reality. "No Tien." 17 came in front of Krillen. Tien laughed a bit and swallowed it in with hard eyes.

"Why 17?" Tien removed the gun from 17's chest, as 17 became Krillen's sheath. "17 this is only life, get over it. Move aside." Tien said in a smile.

"Tien please, please don't." 18 grumbled at Tien's feet. 18 screamed over and over. Tien with bent knees nestled his index finger under her chin.

"Oh baby, but Bardock didn't have time beg you still did him in. To believe he loved you? You disgrace for a woman. Give me one reason why I should spare his life." Tien shook his gun angrily at Krillen as he waited for 18's answer.

"She's right. Anyways Krillen is not apart of this." 17 bit his lip he should've killed Tien a long time ago. Tien pointed his gun at 17 and smiled. "Tien he really has nothing to do with this."

"But he really does." Tien indifferently pulled the trigger. Krillen fell but it wasn't a life threatening shot. "We're cleaning the refuse. Remember that 17."

Soon another character would become one to the story. Everything will be unspoken. Yet you knew, didn't you? Another pair of footsteps was heard, making way to the group.

Krillen pushed himself into the pantry next to 18. 18 folded her arms around him. The bullet gently grazed his arm. From the loud boom of the gun Scrachez and IZ woke up.

Tien detected the footsteps. "I hope you readied yourself. All the piece will fall together now 17."

"Yeah, how so?" The feet stopped then it made it's steady pace down the hall.

"17 how loyal are you?" Tien asked with hard eyes. Scrachez and IZ came to see what he was up. The girls took either side and looked confused. Spike stayed to his chair.

"To the cause." 17 didn't need Tien to doubt him now. 17's heart was running out of his chest. He had no room think and Tien throwing riddles wasn't helping.

"Amazing, you say it without emotion." Tien tried to peer pass 17 eyes too see were he stood. "Wait till we get outside 17, Bulma will be in a world of hurt…"

"Where's Maroon?" 18 screamed cutting into his sentence. His smiled stayed with him, sadistic, but a smile, and it was a pain to see a sadist at work.

"Killa I'm speaking to your brother, wait your turn." Tien looked down to the couple. "Pathetic." Tien hissed as Krillen tied his wound up. He reloaded his gun, letting the empty clip release, bounce, and stumble on it's landing.

"Where is she?" 18 asked this time she didn't ask as nicely, her voice creaked and it was louder than before.

"I don't really know." Tien said with a blank stare.

"Go get her!" 18 said almost demonic. Krillen wondered why 18 wasn't beating the crap out of Tien. Tien placed in his new clip and let the loud click do the talking for him. He held the gun in a tripe matter like and old western blowing the smoke from the top.

"NO!" 17 looked to the corner of his now dead eyes. He looked upon eyes that were waiting to be known. "Why are you here?!"

"Well 17." He was looking into Kayla's eyes. "You have to understand the situation I'm in." Kayla's eyes wandered away from 17. "I'm for the cause." 17 pulled out both of his guns, one at Kayla the other at Tien. 17 was ready to shoot them both.

"17 it's no that bad." In a quick motion Tien had his gun out and Kayla did the same. Both pointed to 17. "Thank you Kayla for joining us in a festive occasion like this."

"17 why…why did you do it?" Kayla's eyes tear as she pointed her gun to her lover, or so she thought.

"Do what?"

"Don't give me that innocent game. You killed Eric." 17 sighed and looked over to Tien.

"Tien I killed Eric?" 17 eyes killed into Tien.

"You did, Tien told me so. He told me a few months ago." A tear slid gracefully down her cheek. 18 rolled her eyes she felt Kayla was being way to dramatic.

"I will ask you again Tien, did you tell her that?" Kayla repeated again.

"Along those lines. You should only believe what you see. Don't you agree?" Tien smiled.

"It's the truth isn't 17. You killed Eric. You were here when he died." 17 sighed as Kayla asked once more.

"17 you're not as trust worthy as I thought. All these years and you screwed me over. I would have never thought you of all people." Tien felt betrayed by his friend.

"Tien, how are you going to do this without ME!" 17 screamed.

"17, you idiot! Did you think that we were going to take this city with only 11 people? A great thought but it's very ambitious. It was only an ambitious thought. I got an army waiting for me to at least fart. They are ready to fight on my command."

"Kayla listen to me I did not kill Eric. Tien did." Tien turned around dramatically and pointed his gun back at 17.

"I wasn't there." Tien said simply.

"Yes you were because Scrachez was there.''

"Okay 17 if that's true…"

"SO what if I was there."

17 turned his eyes to Scrachez. "Shut up!" Looking back into both guns. "Scrachez was there."

"Tien?" Kayla bit her nails: this couldn't be true.

"Well it seems that the great 17 has outsmarted me yet again. Sauce I'm sorry but I couldn't let Bardock's will be left unfinished." Kayla drew her gun from 17 to Tien in an instant. "Whoa!"

"Why Tien, why did you trick me? After all I told you!" Kayla stopped on the ground.

Tien snapped his fingers like he had forgot something. "By the way thank you, Sauce. I was there the day Bardock was brutally murdered; actually everyone here was there except IZ and Scrachez. I thought you were for the cause but I see you let your sister fool you."

"What do you mean I let her fool me?"

"Bardock would've died for Killa. She knew that. Only one person saw the killer in action. I wish it were me, I wish I saw the killer. I would've killed you the second you drew your gun 17. Why did you kill the man that raised us?"

17's eyes caressed the ground a heavy burden lifted off of his heart. "I don't have to explain myself to you. You wouldn't understand anyways Tien."

"What if Bardock didn't step in?" Tien asked like he had all the answers. 17 had thought this the day he planned it.

"Kayla did you see it?" 17 asked to assure himself.

"I saw everything. West Side forever, babe." Kayla said with a fake smile.

"I thought you wanted out, but you've been swallowed up in this gang thing. Baby I'm sorry." 17 dropped the gun pointing to Tien. Then 17 took the gun pointing to Kayla and bent his elbow inward till the barrel was in his thick creamy black hair. Everyone shouted for 17 not to do it, but he could not hear them. His eyes shut soon to see his destiny, flames.

"Spike." Tien yelled Spike jumped out of the chair and twisted the gun out of his fingers. 17 fingers snapped and he fell to the ground holding on to his right hand. Tien snatched 17 by his collar. "You'll die by my hand not your own!"

"Spike it's like that." 17 said with displeasure stuck in his throat.

"Yeah, it is JuuV." Spike didn't look to the friend he had just betrayed. He walked out of the UnderGround and didn't look back. 17 looked down at his hands and his index finger and middle finger were broken, turning black before his eyes. Tien threw 17 into the pantry with Kayla in his other hand. Tien locked the storage room.

Kayla retired to the farthest corner far away from 17.

"I told you to watch yourself with her." 18 said with the usual sister knows-all-knowledge.

"18."

"You know I'm right here 18." Kayla hissed at 18 annoyed. 17 sat by his sister nursing his fingers. Kayla looked down at her feet ashamed.

"17?" Kayla said softly 17 looked away then turn to his sister.

"18 I told you to leave." 18 dropped her head and stood up. "How did you end up here?" 17 huffed out at Krillen.

"I came to see the Old Man his hearts not good." Krillen validated.

"Ya'll know why Tien's here?" Kayla shuttered. "He's here to kill the Old Man." Kayla sighed trying not to let a tear slide on her cheeks.

"Some better open this door!" 18 pounded her shoulder against the door. "Give me her! Give me Marron!" She did it again and an again. "Bring me her. Bring her to ME! Bring me my Marron." Her legs wobbly and blood dried against her milky peach skin.

On the other side of the door Tien, IZ, and Scrachez enjoyed the thunderous beats against the door. Tien petted Marron who was asleep in his treacherous arms.

"18 who is Marron?" 18 froze, Kayla and 17 looked away. "Who is Marron?" Krillen asked; he was the only one who didn't know Marron was his child.

End Chapter Twenty-Four: Disciple 

Sorry this one needed major editing. But I got it on now! See you soon.


	25. Tomorrow Is Not Promised but We Survived

The DragonBall Z Pledge.

**"Yes there are still faithful fans, I am one of them, and we will all carry on with forums, blogs, fanart and yes, even fanfictions until it's last dying breath whenever soon or not so soon that will be. LONG LIVE DRAGONBALL Z!"** -Vladgurl

Disclaimer: I do not own Characters from Dragon Ball Z they do, however, belong to Akira Toriyama; pucker up Mr. DBZ man 'cause you're all mine.

Chapter Twenty-five: Tomorrow Is Not Promised but We Survived Today.

Bulma took her mangled shoes untied and wet. She dragged those shoes into a muddy puddle. She had just come from Ashes, yet again. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen as if he flew away. Her heart was pounding away with anxiety. Today was the day Bulma will die. She took note of this and stole Vegeta's guns... if she was going to die tonight she might as well go out with a bang.

Bulma looked up into the sky; it was going to rain again. The light gray thick clouds filled the sky with anguish and disparity. The blue hair woman had won all she wanted. The Underground title was hers and yet she's so sad. With eyes closed she tried to picture Vegeta from memory, but it was diminishing fast. She threw her eye lids open and ran.

The pavement of the street was slippery and she tried to keep her balance while running. Her curls ran in the wind swing from side to side. She stopped at a corner to catch her breath.

"Bulma." Her name echo out into the streets. This voice poured joy into the streets; squeezing life into the buildings of this Godforsaken city. She turned around to see if whoever was calling her was behind her. Then she looked to the sides. "Bulma!" This time she recognized the voice and became ecstatic. The voice called out one more time but called her... "Underground Queen." She saw him and then she darted pass traffic as if it hadn't existed. She stopped in front of him and stared into his eyes.

"Spike." Bulma said in a light murmur. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry out loud. Everything was crashing and nothing was going the way she planned. Bulma couldn't hold it in anymore. Tear flooded down her cheeks as she broke down. "What going on?" She dropped to her knees and sobbed.

"Bulma!" She was still on her knees crying no hearing Spike over her cry. "Bulma...Bulma." Still she didn't hear him. He shook her arm to get up then he pushed her. Bulma scrunched her face at Spike hard then she saw what he saw. A black van approaching at a fast pace firing rounds at the buildings. When Bulma was completely on her feet; Spike push Bulma into the alley. He put his entire body in front of the entrance.

"No Spike! NO! NO!" Bulma's eyes were already red and these new found tears were not forced. "Why? You stupid idiot why?"

"Don't shout babe." He fell against the building into the fetal position. Spike was shot up in his back.

"Why did you do this?"

"Do you really have to ask Bulma? I was sad when you left us." She tried to talk but he signal her for silence. "I know why you left Bulma. I know it wasn't because of the shooting." Her eyes grew large. "You didn't do what was asked. So I want to ask you a simple question...why him?"

"In those shadowy onyx eyes is something I'm missing."

"I can give you a reason why I loved you; you can do no wrong in my eyes. You went off with Vegeta and it didn't matter to me because at the end of the day all I can see is you."

"...Spike..."

"Leave me I'll be okay. Go help 17...please. He's at the Underground with Tien. Tien's going to kill the Old Man then he's taking 17, Sauce, Krillen, and 18 out."

"18? 18 left last night." Spike shook his head no.

"Just go." She went to help him. "Go!"

"You do know where you are, right?"

"I have friends in Ashes don't worry." Bulma turned the opposite way from Spike to the end of the alley. She looked down to Spike and like that she was gone. Spike stayed in his spot and loved the solitude he's in. He was hoping someone would come help him to a hospital. Spike closed his eyes and thought of Bulma crying. "Bulma." Seconds had become days and minutes had become weeks as Spike thought to himself. He began to wonder if he really had friends in Ashes at all. He stayed in that thought; maybe it was okay for him to rott alone.

"Spike?" A heavy voice came out of no where. Then Spike looked up to see Vegeta. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing it's just very hard to move in the rain." Spike laughed at his dry humor. "You mind helping me to the hospital? Well, since you took my woman and all."

"So you were with her. I could tell by the way you looked at her. Believe me last night I was ready to kill you."

"Slayer do you love her." Vegeta didn't answer him.

"Do you love her?" Vegeta asked out of turn. Spike did the same as Vegeta and didn't answer the question. Vegeta reached down to help the wounded man.

"Vegeta I told her to go to the Underground so that she can help 17." Vegeta wrapped his arm under Spike's arm and behind his head. Vegeta was his enemy's support.

Vegeta looked to Spike as he took him out the alley. "What's wrong with 17?" Spike didn't make a sound. Vegeta looked down to see blood in front of him. He had to freeze for a second. Over on his right Spike's eyes were wide. When Vegeta turn around he found that Jeice had shot Spike in the head with a silencer.

"Boss I'm just taking out the refuse." Vegeta's eyes grew large. Vegeta snatched up Jeice easily then wrapped his biceps around the Jeice's neck. He struggled for a few seconds and the he was also dead. He left both bodies on the side walk to rott. He went to find his woman.

* * *

Bulma heard a clamoring commotion and sirens as she came close to Orange Street she saw what all the fuss was about. Armies of gangs fighting their own members; some fought with the police. The police where seriously losing as more and more of Orange City finest made their way to the battle ground, to put it simply they were being slaughtered. Badges were now belonging to the concrete. Despite the rain these people fought. All Bulma needed to do was cross the street then straight down to the Underground but these people were in her way.

* * *

"18 talk to me so we can work through this." 18 shook her head no. "18 if this is my child I have the right to know." She tried to avoid him. As he came closer she extended her arm to force him away.

"Leave me alone!"

"Is she my child or not 18?" He yelled 18 went to swing a punch at him but she missed by a hair. Krillen caught her off guard and gently wrapped his arms around her arms but she soon broke free.

"Krillen I hate you. I really do... so hate me back!" Her flesh was turning pink and it was getting hot with animosity. "He's never going to let us out of here! So make the most of it and shut up."

"18 if this is my child then I want to get mad too; but I refuse to waste my energy on someone else's child."

"Really Krillen that's my child. I am her mother and her father...and I need no one else... she needs no one else."

"Is it Tien's child?"

"..." 18 stood still.

"Is that why he has her or is there another explanation?"

"What would make you think I'd sleep with Tien?!"

"...because he's just like Bardock." Krillen sat on top of the mess. He clenched his fist and hummed to himself. Wanting to soothing the drama he attached himself to.

"Where's Bulma?" 17 said to break the tension.

"Hopefully out of the city living her life." 18 laughed out loud. "Last night when I took her home I told her to leave the city. Then I left and I was walking on Main. Tien... Tien was there."

"So he took you here?"

"Yeah."

"You should have just left."

"Listen here Sauce." 18 snapped. "I don't need you to tell me what I should have done. Anyways you needed to stay quiet about Bardock's death. So what that Abandon was killed. Tien baited you here because of your sob story."

"Sob story 18? You are the most melodramatic whore I've ever met. You're trying to have all the attention in this plot. So tell me did you sleep with Tien? Well if you did it doesn't matter to me."

"Didn't you hear me that is not Tien's child."

"Whatever! He blames you for Bardock's death yet 17 killed him."

"Tien's an idiot and so are you. If you knew Tien was going to kill the Old Man why didn't you stop Tien?"

"18 Kayla STOP IT! I don't want to hear anything else. 18 I knew that Tien was trying to kill the Old Man, but Kayla... Kayla I should have told you what was going on."

"17 I'm sorry."

"What's done is done. I thought I had total control of this whole situation and for once I didn't."

"Well I guess we are going to die. I don't think this life we led was ever worth it. Everything led to death. So here we are getting ready for our date with death, we stand at the door as it knocks." 18 said with her eyes closed.

"I'm not dieing today." Kayla said out loud. Tien heard 18 pounding on the door. He rose from his seat and he started pounding at the door. "You can't come out now. You have to stay in your cell for now Dog. Don't worry sweetheart your daughter won't know about the evil things you've done."

"I'm going to kill you." 18 whispered outloud.

"I bet you are." He gave the door one last kick and there were no more sounds coming from outside the door.

She slid down to the ground holding her heart. Krillen refused to look at her. Then she move to look at some of the shelves.

"18 give it up." Krillen still wouldn't look at her. She shot her eyes at Krillen and started pounding on the wall.

Bulma was in the sea of people fighting off gangs. One guy grabbed her by the neck and dragged her through the crowd. "I have the Queen." He screamed. Bulma grabbed his hair so he could stop. Her hands dropped down to her sides and she felt a metal handle in the side pocket of her baggy pants. Bulma fired the gun till the man's grip lessened. When he drop so did a few others. Bulma looked at the blood she spilled and ran cold. She couldn't stay here. As she was running she got punch in the face. Bulma caught herself and left off in a rampage. Hitting people with her gun. She was now consumed in the chaos as a participant.

Vegeta watch the affair on Orange City from a distance he looked to see if Bulma was caught up with all the fighting. Vegeta heard the sounds of sirens and he turned way for the mess and was going the opposite direction of his destination. A gang went past Vegeta and he kept walk he guess they went to join the fight.

"Hey you!" One called out to Vegeta. "What's good?" Vegeta turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where are you?" Another gang member asked.

"I'm on Ashes territory the King of streets in your presence. Where are you?"

"This place belongs to the Empire."

"Really? Last I checked that is not a name of a gang. Who leads it?"

"King Tien."

"Um? King? The fool calls himself..." Vegeta carried on into a laugh. He started to walk away from the group. "...a king? A King of..."

"Where are you going? That information was not for free." This one clenched his fist. He went into a boxing like stance squaring-up. The rest seemed to follow.

"The five of you oh joy. Your King of utter fools is going to die by my hands." Vegeta forced into his position in the middle of the group. "For the time being I'll show the rest of you what death looks like." The leader swung his arm at Vegeta and he lost his balance and crashed into a near-by door. The wooden door flew open. The leader of the group was out. One of the people went to check on the leader as the others fought with Vegeta. Another dropped and one ran away towards the chaotic battlefield. Vegeta was left fighting with the one who proved to be a challenge until Vegeta hit him in the face. That man was out too.

Vegeta went to see if the coast was clear. As he crossed the street symmetrical to Orange Street he could still see the chaos. When he looked down to his watch the time read four seventeen. More sirens wailed into the air and Vegeta felt that Bulma was in the blood Orange Street so he went back. As Vegeta was looking through the clouds of red mist something wrapped their arms around Vegeta's neck. It wasn't a threatening grapple. He saw the blue hair on his shoulders and he took her away.

They stopped on the street that'll lead them to the subway. Vegeta turned to Bulma and all her makeup had washed away. Under her eyes were dark bluish-green. Her chin and neck were red. She has been crying the visible veins were apparent in the corners of her eyes. She hugged Vegeta and he put his arms around her as well.

"I have to help 18." Vegeta pushed her off of him and he smirked. He laughed at himself. Her loyality was alawys going to be for Killa. In some twisted way he guessed it was supposed to be that way.

"You're killing me."

"This has to stop though."

* * *

Piccolo escorted the Old Man into the UnderGround both men were sicken by the way the gangs fought in the streets. The Old Man decsided to put matters into his own hands once and for all.

End Chapter Twenty Five: Tomorrow Is Not Promised but We Survived Today 

Omg sorry It took almost a year to put this up. I wrote this a year ago and never put it up. Sorry this is not new for you kaykay. I know and I will update faster; promise.


End file.
